


Caramel Skin Under A Clear Heaven

by Ashratherose



Series: Caramel Sundae [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epilogue, Focus on the idiots, Heats, Instructor Keith, Just expanded head canon moments, Keith over thinks thinking of Lance’s feels, Lance feels frumpy, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post-Mpreg, Still, Ya’ll know the tags by now, househusband Lance, idiot husbands are idiots, keith is an idiot, like seriously..., like their parents, pregnant lance, set just over a year after prt 3, the twins are demon children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: The epilogues!Chapter one starts 1 year after Hunk and Shay’s wedding in February, as our boys try to navigate their lives as simple Earth idiot husbands. They both want to to be intimate but they’re idiots.Chapter 4 starts 2 years after Hunk and Shay’s wedding. Lance wants more.Chapter 8 starts just shy of 3 years after Hunk’s wedding (mid January, about a month before Valentine’s Day)Ya’ll really think I’d leave our idiots to run riot. Nope. They can’t be trusted. So here are some snippets... because your author also can’t stop her damn self with all her HCsFt:Working Keith, house husband Lance, and their unstoppable twins.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay, Keith/Lance, Lucteal/Yule, Marco/Daehra, Shiro/Curtis, Veronica/Acxa, klance focus rest background
Series: Caramel Sundae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489889
Comments: 90
Kudos: 70





	1. One Year Later

Lance couldn’t say if he and Keith had done a good job re-establishing themselves on Earth over the previous 7 months. He couldn’t say that the extension to the shack was a good idea, nor the long greenhouse at the back of the property. Them living in the desert provided Colleen with the perfect space to conduct her experiments in the aid of reseeding planets left barren by Galra assaults. No. He couldn’t say much of that in that general kind of conversation, but what he could say was that heats quiznakking sucked.

Coming out of his forth heat since the birth of their boys, Lance felt horrible. He hadn’t seen Keith in two weeks, this heat had come out of nowhere, and his husband wasn’t there to help. He hadn’t been first ready for that level of intimacy when his first heat had come 4 months after the birth of their boys, Earth time, that was. Keith hadn’t wanted to leave, but Lance was too scared of falling pregnant again so soon, not when his sons needed him constantly. His second heat had come 3 months later, again, Keith had asked if he’d wanted to say, again, Lance had said no. He’d finally summoned up his courage when his third heat came, only two months after the last, but Keith hadn’t asked to stay, nor had Lance had had the chance, before the half-Galra was leaving to take the boys to Cuba for the duration. Now his fourth heat had come out of the nowhere, literally. Lance had been at the Galaxy Garrison when the symptoms had started. Not expecting his heat, he’d thought he was simply feeling ill from working his arse off with Pidge. Keith had gotten a job at the Garrison teaching both flight and Galra combat tactics, shortly after their return to Earth. They needed the money, and Lance felt Keith needed the stimulation that having a steady job provided. From time to time Pidge would call him in, asking for his thoughts and advice on various hybridised weapons they were building with the endless possibilities that alien technology offered. Pidge had immediately called Keith, after he scared her by fainting in front of her and her staff, his husband showing amazing self control as he got him out of the Garrison and organised for the kids to stay in Cuba for the duration of Lance’s heat. All his heats had been sucky without his husband, but this was by far the worst, ranking right up there with the first time the crops in the greenhouse died and the first time he’d attempted to seduce Keith after their year of parent induced abstinence. He’d plucked, shaved, moisturised and pulled out that electric blue number Marco had gifted him while pregnant, Keith had then come home with a pounding headache and vomit on his boots from a cadet he called Hunk 2.0. The romantic dinner he’d planned ended up as Keith’s lunch the following day. Dios, he hated this heat thing with a passion.

Emerging from the bathtub, Lance couldn’t find the effort to muster up much more than donning his bathroom, with a small whistle he called Kosmo to his side, Keith always left Kosmo with him during his heats so he’d have at least some form of protection. As long the wolf had access to his automatic feeder and his water bowl, Kosmo didn’t seem to mind. His fur son had adjusted to life with the twins, but even he seemed to huff a sigh of relief each time bedtime rolled around. Each morning his boys gave him the strength to get out of bed as they babbled “dad”, “dada”, or “daddeeeeee” through the baby monitor. It was usually followed by “cuddles”, that always made Lance’s heart melt, despite whatever demonic behaviour they’d shown the previous day, and how late they’d kept him. Falling into his messy bed, Lance fumbled up his comms, with Keith at work, his mind was on his boys as he called his Mami. They were far too young to understand what he was going through, but they weren’t too young to be spoilt rotten by their abuela and pop-pop. Propping his comms up on the bedside table, the light offended his eyes. Coming out of heats left him dehydrated, normally Keith would set him up with an IV line between coming home from work and picking up their boys, by the time he returned the line had usually run through and his sons were none the wiser that their daddy was “sick”.

“Mijo, sweetheart. How are you, you don’t look very good my dear”  
“That’s what you said last time, Mami. And the time before that... are my boys there?”  
Sighing at him, Lance supposed he most likely did look worse than last time. This heat had been brutal, the cramping leading to vomiting. His lips were so cracked he could taste blood  
“We were baking cookies for daddy. Now, don’t panic but Laith had a little bit of a bump. He’s perfectly fine, but he does have a bit of a bruise”  
Keith would panic. His husband the very definition of a “helicopter parent”. Hunter had already tried to take his eye out on the coffee table, over enthusiastic as he grew more sure on his feet. The highly dangerous and deadly coffee table was found thrown out the back door the following day, with a suspiciously Keith sized boot print on the top  
“Mami, I think I know what they’re like by now”

Sitting up in their high chairs, both boys were a mess from head to two. Already 17 months, the pair were barrelling towards their second birthday, Mami had let them loose with applesauce while she baked. Despite how much he missed his sons, Lance was glad that Mami was on bath time. It hadn’t been that long since they’d gotten into the kitchen cupboard, despite Keith’s best “twin guarding”, after covering themselves with flour, they’d covered Kosmo... the three then uncooperative and unappreciative at bath time  
“Mami...”  
Groaning at her, his mother laughed  
“I’ll have them all cleaned up before Keith gets here. They’ve kept me company all afternoon. Pop-pop took them for a ride on the tractor this morning, then they had a big nap for me”  
“So now they’re going to be hyped up for us. Thanks for that, Mami”  
“I’m happy to keep them overnight. I’ve told you that before, Mijo. I might not understand how you... all of that side of things, but I do wish you’d allow yourself to recover”  
“Seven days is enough, Mami. All I want to do is see them. I hate that they have to leave in the first place”

He was in the quiznak with his family as it was. His Mami and papi had been prepared to listen to the explanation of his heat, but there was no way he could explain it to the rest of them... particularly Luis. Luis didn’t think Keith should be taking shifts when Lance was sick. There’d been a 4 month retraining period where Keith had learn all he could over Earth’s new fleet of ships, before his husband had finally moved into a full time position. That and he had to learn how teach a damn class, as well as how to prepare a syllabus. Lance helped him out where he could, while juggling the boys during the day, making sure he tried not to kill Colleen’s crops, starting training again, and his kind of side job he had that Keith didn’t know about which was managing bounties and one of the networks for hunters... He likes to think it was an extension of his outpost commitments.   
“I know, Mijo. Nietos... it’s your papi... wave to daddy”  
“Hola, hombrecitos de papi...”

When they weren’t covered in apple sauce, his sons were far too cute. Their features had settled. Laith was the spitting image of Keith, though his skin tone was closer to Lance’s. Hunter had settled down into dark brown hair, with his skin a shade or two darker than Keith’s, yet no where near that of his brother’s. His Mami was confident Hunter’s hair would darken into black, Lance quietly hopeful. He’d much prefer they had his husband’s good looks. Waving tiredly, he was ignored in favour of playing in the smeared apple sauce. Laith’s egg was visible on his forehead, his son definitely had to have said hello to corner of something. He wanted to hold his baby boy and kiss away his pain  
“They’re so much like you were at this age”  
“Nah, the boys are ad-d-orable. Sorry, Mami. It only ended a few hours ago, I’m still pretty tired”  
Yawning widely, he wanted cuddles with his boys already... and a nap. A nap with his boys usually ended with a foot to the face or a bum in the wrong spot... so that was out  
“You were adorable too. They’ve had a big week. They pulled up their pop-pop’s seedlings, and tried to chase the chickens from their feed. Hunter tried to boost Laith out their cot because their abeula was a silly woman and left them sleeping as she made your pop-pop his breakfast. We’ve had story time this morning, Hunter wasn’t too happy with my choice. He says “no” more than you do”  
Lance laughed, the boys always wanted to “help” in the garden. Both of them constantly pulling disappearing acts, always in opposite directions, and more than once they’d interrupted Colleen’s experiments. They’d pulled up all the strawberry seedlings Lance had planted for them, then eaten the dirt from the raised garden bed. As for “no”, Lance hated whoever taught their boys “no”. It’d been Hunter’s favourite words for weeks now   
“That’s my boys. I’ll let Keith know to pick them up”  
“Don’t you worry, Mijo. I’ll leave him a message letting him know. You need to sleep, sweetheart. You really don’t look well”  
“Mami, you’re not thinking of insisting the boys stay another day, are you?”  
“Not at all. You get some sleep, I’ll talk to you later”  
She was. She was definitely was. Lance didn’t get a chance to say goodbye before she was ending the call. He knew he should probably call keith, but Keith would have class. Provided he left before Lance lost his cool to his heat, his husband was unfairly functional. He certainly didn’t seem overly interested as he’d left Lance alone for this heat. Ugh... he needed a nap... nope, he needed to throw up.

Mami had called Keith, talking with him instead of leaving a message. Keith calling him within the half hour, as Lance finished throwing up. Slumped against the bathroom counter, the Cuban took the call because he knew if he didn’t Keith would ditch work to come home. Trying to accept it as an audio call, Keith’s first words were to swap to video call. Lance hated how his heart jumped at Keith’s voice. Heat prickling in his belly, unwanted arousal left from his hellish week  
“Dios, babe...”  
“I’m fine”  
“Mami said you didn’t look well. Where are you? Is that the bathroom? I’ll ask one of the other lecturers...”  
Lance cut him off. He didn’t want his husband’s pity. He didn’t want him coming home because he wasn’t tucked up in bed sleeping off his heat  
“Keith, it’s fine...”  
“Babe, I haven’t seen you this washed out since your pregnancy...”  
Why couldn’t Keith just take the hint?!  
“I’m not pregnant. That’d involved you touching me again!”

Snapping at his husband, Lance felt instant regret. It didn’t matter how quiznak he felt, snapping at Keith wasn’t the magical cure. Keith’s expression was pained, his brilliant eyes clouded thanks to Lance’s careless words. Even if he was ready to be intimate again, that didn’t mean Keith was. His feelings of loneliness were only due to his husband trying to be considerate... it just... it really sucked spending his heats alone, especially when Keith promised he’d never have to spend his heats alone  
“Sorry. Sorry, look, I’m ok. It was just a bit of nausea, this heat completely kicked my arse. You don’t need to cut work early to look after me”  
“You’re my husband... I should be the one looking after you”

Then why didn’t he find him attractive enough to want to stay during Lance’s heat? He’d worked hard trying to get his pre-baby body back. Was it the small pouch of fat thanks to his stretch marks scarring? They’d swapped the boys onto formula at 12 months, then weaned them from bottles onto sippy cups. Laith didn’t like using a sippy cup when Lance wasn’t. His boy would constantly throw it back at him, it was the only way he’d imitate his daddy. Mostly the boys wanted to be Keith. Hunter would try put his dad’s boots on, only to find he was fixed in place by the weight of them  
“It doesn’t matter now. Finish your shift, then you can pick our boys up. All I want is cuddles with our boys”  
Keith sighed softly, relenting   
“I’ll pick them up, but I’ll be home to check on you before I head down. I better not find you still on the bathroom floor. Is Kosmo there?”  
“He’s been helping me get around”  
“Make sure you rely on him as much you need”  
“I have been... Go back to class already”  
“I’m waiting on the flight simulation to end. Your calls and Mami’s are the only two allowed through at work”  
That was in case something happened to either of the boys, not to him  
“I know. I’ll see you soon”  
“Yeah, babe. I’ll be home soon. I love you”  
“‘ you, too”  
He loved Keith, yet his anger towards himself left him barely able to get the words out. He’d gotten through his heats before, and he’d get them through them again in the future. He just needed... he needed his husband. Pregnancy had changed his body, he knew that, he understood it, he simply wished it wasn’t the reason his husband wouldn’t touch him. Their lives were chaos, even before the birth of the boys, now they were a whole other kind of chaos. He still wasn’t sure just how many hours of sleep a night he got. He still wasn’t sure that hadn’t spent the last year and a bit in some kind of never ending waking dream thing because the boys had kept him awake that long. One kid was hard enough, but two... he wouldn’t change his boys. He adored almost everything about them... but he did miss when it just him and Keith, and falling into bed had been easy.

*  
Keith was well aware he was walking on eggshells as he let himself into the shack his family called home. Lance was always emotionally, and physically, drained after his heats, his mouth barely filtering out his grumpiness from how gross he felt. Carrying the bouquet of red roses he’d brought on his way home, Keith moved to the kitchen in order to find one of Lance’s numerous vases. A bunch of flowers wasn’t about to make his husband jump for joy, but he did want to do something nice for him after the week he would have had. Heats quiznakking sucked. Lance wasn’t the only one affected by them. Keith’s secondary instincts went crazy with desires that he shouldn’t be having, such as knocking up his husband as soon as possible given he wasn’t currently pregnant. Having not touched Lance in so long, he thought he’d been respecting his husband’s wishes when it came to sex and further children. Working during the week was akin to torture. There wasn’t a single second of a single minute that Keith wasn’t thinking of Lance. Originally he’d taken time off work to stay with the boys in Cuba, but with warring instincts he feared himself. He feared he’d snap and lose control. That he couldn’t be the best parent he could be if he was constantly back home with Lance in his mind. Working kept him on the balls of his feet. He didn’t allow himself to do combat training with the cadets when his temper was volatile, yet he could stand there and provide a running commentary as his pupils failed their simulated missions.

Things hadn’t been exactly rough for them over the past year. Coming back to Earth provided Lance with a quiet place to call home. Jorge said they needed land, if reference to everyone could do with being a little bit more in touch with farming, then Colleen had asked to use space near them for a trial, now they had what Lance called a “greenhouse”, and Keith called... well, he called it “unwanted”. The structure ran 50 metres by 30 metres, then 4 metres high. The front section spaced off for them to grow a basic crop of vegetable and fruits. That bit was fine, Keith night even say he was grateful that they were self sufficient in their own way, it was just how insufficient they seemed to be in others. There never seemed sufficient time to get everything done in a day. There never seemed “sufficient” time to spend with Lance. By the time he got home from work, Lance had gotten the boys fed, bathed, and in bed, on most days. Both of them would tiredly stack the dishwasher, clean through the house, deal with whichever twin didn’t want to sleep, check that Kosmo had food and water, then prepare for bed. Keith would take a shower, have dinner, and usually go to bed as Lance continued fluffing about the house. Working at the garrison meant working from seven to six, then there was travel time, marking time, extra study time with students that needed the help. Trying to find that balance was still a work in progress.

Dumping his bag on the counter, by the vase, Keith retrieved his peace offering of chocolate for his husband before heading to their room. Their bedroom was the same one as the one his parents had used. With the shack upgrades, they’d needed an extension. Truthfully it wasn’t exactly the most impressive of extensions, three extra rooms that wrapped around the back and left side in the shape of an “L”. The twins were in the room that’d been his a child, but the plan was that when the boys were old enough they’d each be able to have a room with the third a dedicated play space. Lance didn’t want to lose the charm of the shack, he’d fought not to have the new dishwasher put in, same with the clothes dryer Shiro insisted they needed. Keith appreciated that Lance understood his shack meant the world to him, but he also had to accept that he loved the dishwasher, unless it was being stupid and the tablet didn’t dissolve in the drawer. With a soft knock, Keith let himself into their bedroom. Lance had opened the windows to air the smell from their space, but his sent was enough to make Keith groan as his dick twitched. Fuck. He wanted to climb into their bed and worship every centimetre of Lance’s body. He always felt that way, not just during Lance’s heat and the lingering scents of after. Curled beside Kosmo, his husband’s face was flushed, their bed still a piled up mess from where the Cuban hadn’t had the energy to clean up get. Everything in the pile would need to be washed, his uniforms receiving preference seeing he actually needed them for work. Out of everyone, there was no one more shocked than he that he was working there.

Working at the Garrison had been Shiro’s idea. Keith hadn’t wanted to agree, due to the fact Lance loathed the place, and Krystaal was serving his penance there. The idea had festered inside of him for a couple of weeks before Keith finally weighed up the “pros and cons”. He definitely didn’t want to work in the same place as Krystaal, but at the same time, working there meant being closer to their friends. Working at the Garrison meant he could help change people’s minds about the Galra. It meant he could spend the rest of Shiro and Curtis’s contracts with them. Shiro had finally manned up, proposing to Curtis on Allura day, as they’d all eaten lunch together. By the time the lunch had ended the wedding date was set for 2 years and 2 months after the occasion. The wedding would happen on Altea, after the pair had had time to travel. They wanted to get everything they’d wanted to see together out of their systems, then settle on Earth with the intention of then starting a family together. Keith hadn’t been able to see all that much of his idiot brother as he was training Veronica take his place, meaning more meetings than ever for the former Black Paladin. Shiro’s dislike of meetings had grown so severe that more than once his brother had crashed his class to avoid both Veronica and being diplomatic at the same time. As for Krystaal, he’d barely seen him around the base, Iverson had made sure to make a point of it, though with how much the garrison had extended, it was easy not to bump into him... and even easier for Keith to get directionally misplaced. Lance had been so nervous, yet so very proud on his first day of work there. His husband had come with him, fussing over his uniform and checking to make sure he didn’t have baby drool or dirty handprints from the boys. He’d called handsome at least a dozen and one times, Lance then spent his time with Pidge while Keith went through his induction.

Crossing to their bed, Keith placed the chocolate down next to Lance’s comms, Kosmo whining softly as he opened his eyes and raised his head in acknowledgment. Reaching his hand out, Kosmo sniffed at his fingers before exerting himself that whole extra three centimetres for pats   
“Thanks for looking after him again, boy”  
Huffing at his appreciation, Kosmo settled himself back down with Lance, licking his human’s cheek  
“Alright, message received. You like him better than me. Babe, I’m home”  
Sitting in the edge of the bed, Keith carded just fingers through Lance’s damp hair. With how strong the scent of the room was, he wasn’t sure if Lance’s hair was damp from showering or fever. Moving his hand to cup Lance’s cheek, his husband definitely felt feverish. His lips were so chapped they were bloodied. Given Lance’s heats were so intense, they had much the same set up in their room as they did at the outpost, despite the smaller room size. On Lance’s side of their bed was a small fridge kept stocked for his heats. In the floor of their room, sat their safe, all personal weapons locked in there with a code that Keith had to change each time Lance’s heat started. The rest of their weapons were safely locked away in the kitchen, including his knife collection as the boys got into almost everything.

Moaning under his touch, Keith sighed mentally to himself. He hated this. He hated not being there for him. He’d thought that Lance might have wanted to be physically intimate again when he’d found a lingerie set in their washing, but seeing when he took the trash out the next morning it was crammed right in there, he wasn’t sure that it hadn’t been destined to be binned all along. It was just funny how his work lunch the following day was a roast meal with far too many sides, when Lance didn’t usually cook something quite as extravagant. His husband was a wonderful cook, but there was something next level about his lunch. He’d tried to be more cuddly, yet Lance didn’t really respond and he wasn’t about to push him, not when he wasn’t completely sure he’d gotten the message two days too late. Another thing there’d been to consider was that heats had been triggering Lance’s nightmares, in particular terrifying dreams where he hadn’t killed Klearo and had taken his revenge.

“Hey, baby. I’m home...”  
Very tired blue eyes fluttered open, Lance groaning as they did  
“K-Keith...”  
“The one and only. Dios, baby... it looks bad”  
“Was... the boys?”  
“With Mami. Had to come check on my best boy first”  
“‘m sleepy... ‘nd my head hurts”  
“You look dehydrated, babe. I’ll set the line up, do you want anything for the headache?”  
“Nooo... just... want... cuddles... was so lonely... I hate this...”  
With a soft hiccuped cry, tears started spilling as Lance scrunched his eyes closed. Keith had forced himself so hard to wait until Lance was ready, every time his husband came out of heat all he could think was that this wasn’t working. Lance had been pulling away from him for weeks now, yet with how busy they both were, it was hard to tell if it wasn’t simply because they were both exhausted. After his heats, when the boys came home, Lance never complained. Not when his cramps were through the roof, not about carrying the boys around when he was clearly pained. Keith got a few rare moments of truth before his husband shut it out and put the boys above everything else   
“I know, baby. I know. I hate leaving you alone like this too”  
He needed to get the IV line in, but that didn’t make it easier to leave his husband for the few moments it took to walk to the bathroom and back. Lance always said no to any kind of painkiller. His husband also continued to refuse anything alcoholic. He’d slipped up again after his first heat after the birth, their move had been delayed due to Lance’s heat, so Keith had taken the boys ahead to clean up. Misunderstanding, Daehra had found Lance collapsed in the twins room. His husband had gotten drunk enough that he’d stunk of alcohol for the next four days as he was confined to their bedroom. They didn’t really talk about it because Keith had felt just as lost without Lance on Earth. Returning to their room, he settled himself up on their bed by his husband, hooking the IV bag up to their bed head, before taking Lance’s left arm to insert the line. Taking his husband’s hand, Lance shifted to rest his forehead against Keith’s thigh. This was normally when he’d leave to pick the boys up. Running the line on full instead of a drip, it was usually done by the time he came back from the trip. Mami always sent home far too much food for them with the boys, Lance had lost his temper over how he could provide for his family, and Mami had ignored his feelings on the matter. Thankfully Pidge was often still getting far too caught up in her projects to remember that eating was a thing, so a lot of what Mami would make would be passed along and shared out. Lance had tried arguing that angle too, Mami had simply said she was happy that all her children were being looked after. Keith had the feeling that Mami wasn’t as happy as she said, after all, she was cooking with the intention of helping them, but when Lance had a handle on it most of them time, then it kind of did seem overkill. Lance always made sure the boys and Kosmo had food. His husband wasn’t an obsessive shopper, they only shopped fortnightly, then Keith would pick up the basics on the way home, whenever he cooked dinner he’d make extra for work lunches and extra again to freeze in preparation for his heats or if he fell sick... not trusting in Keith’s skills to keep them alive. Tobias has helped him at the outpost with basic cookery. He’d learned to make a mean omelette, and discovered if he treated a recipe like a mission plan he kind of went alright. Turning the heat up in the oven usually ended with a blackened outside and raw middle, so he’d been forced to apply Shiro’s manta of patience, only giving Lance food poisoning once. A fact he was grateful that Lance didn’t hold over his head or mention each time he tried to help out in the kitchen. Knowing he’d be in trouble with Lance, Keith slid down the bed, careful not jolt the IV line as settled into cuddling his husband. Night spent away from Lance were the hardest, he was far too used to sleeping in the arms of the man he loved. Lance seemed he’d been on a mission to make up for all the time’s his pregnant belly had gotten in the way of him being the big spoon.

“I... missed you... I missed you so much... I hate being like this...”  
Kissing his husband’s forehead, Lance was definitely sick with fever  
“Shhhh, baby. I know. I know you do. When the IV runs empty I’ll go get the boys and bring them home. I’ll call in sick tomorrow, hey? We can cuddle on the sofa and watch some TV”  
“Wanna see them now... I miss them...”  
“But I missed you, can’t I have cuddles first?”  
“Want my family together...”  
“I know, just a little longer and we’ll be all together again”  
Lance did better when they were together. They hadn’t really had alone nights in months... not since his birthday by his reckoning, even then the boys were only over at Shiro and Curtis’s for the night. That’d been their gift to them, a night free to enjoy themselves, as well as two “car seats” for the ranger they used each time they came to Platt city as a family, or Lance needed to run errands in town with the boys. They’d spent the day with two grumpy boys, their romantic night was an early night in bed with proper sleep, then an early wake up to collect the boys because the shack was far too quiet without them  
“Miss... them...”  
“Yeah, I miss them too, baby”  
Keith could at least call them every day to “talk”, Lance was too out of it during his heats. They had photos on the bedside tables, but again, Lance was generally too out of it to notice. Breaking into a coughing fit, his husband’s scent soured with physical pain. Leaving him alone for a few hours struck Keith as a very bad idea. Someone needed to monitor that fever, and monitor Lance in case he had a seizure, his husband wouldn’t have been able to keep up with his medication. Despite the convenience of injections, Lance was absolutely against it, preferring to stick with what he knew and that was daily shakes.

Waiting for Lance to fall asleep next to him, Keith then pulled out his comms, sending Mami a quick message to let her know he was still coming to collect the boys, he was just getting Lance organised first. When she’d called, she’d offered for them to stay the night there, then he could leave Lance with her to for the rest of the week, and pick the three of them up once the weekend rolled around. Politely declining, Mami waved it off, she didn’t understand how much of a factor scent and familiarity was to Lance when he was this low. If he brought Lance with him, she’d only worry over his condition, Lance would end up depressed over the fact he’d made his Mami worry. The whole thing was far too complicated, leaving a polite “no” as the best game plan. With Mami messaged, Keith called Shiro, unable to remember if it was Shiro or Curtis who was off world at the moment. Shiro was the one off world, his brother tiredly pulling on his glasses as he blinked at the screen   
“Keith? What’s wrong?”  
“Sorry, Shiro. I couldn’t remember if it was or Curtis who were Earth side”  
“I’m back in two da-y-s... did something happen?”  
Yawning, Keith felt bad for waking him. Shiro was yet another diplomatic trip. Keith had been forced onto the occasional one, but that was because Lance insisted that if Krolia really needed him, she could borrow him  
“No, it’s ok. Lance came out of his heat and I was hoping either you or Curtis could stay with him while I picked the boys up. He’s got a fever, so I don’t want to leave him on his own”  
“Heat... oh... heat. Yeah. Ok, no. You’ll have to call Curtis. Is he alright?”  
“Exhausted. He wants the boys home”  
Shiro let out a small snort  
“That sounds about right. He’s still no better at letting himself rest and recover”  
“No, he’s really not. I’m going to be in trouble if I don’t pick them up tonight”  
“I’ll call Curtis and send him your way. He probably wouldn’t mind staying with Lance if you have to go to work”  
Keith pouted. That was his job. He wanted to be the one to stay home with his husband  
“Let me guess, he said you have to go back to work”  
“Yeah. Sometimes I’m not sure how much he actually wants me here”  
“Don’t be like that, you know how proud of you he is”  
Shiro said it as if it was no big deal. But it was. He wanted Lance to be a little selfish and ask him to stay. He had limited classes on the weekends, but his family time was still heavily impacted by his schedule   
“Yeah. Well. I think I’m in trouble with him no matter how I look at it”  
That got Shiro’s full attention. Dragging himself up, his brother flicked the light above his bed on  
“Keith, if something’s going on, you know you can tell me, right?”

Chewing the inside of his cheek, he supposed he couldn’t go wrong by talking to his brother. Shiro knew their combined history. Keith liked to think he understood Lance better than anyone else in existence, but maybe he did kind of need some advice   
“Lance snapped at me earlier. I think I’ve fucked up”  
“What did he say?”  
“I told him I hadn’t seen him this sick since he was pregnant. He’d been throwing up in the bathroom... and he kind of said that in order for him to be pregnant, I’d have to touch him first. Now I don’t know if it’s because he’s come out of heat, or if I’ve missed something. I feel like... I was trying to respect him, but what if I should have stayed?”  
“Did Lance ask you stay?”  
“No... but what if... I... we haven’t done anything since the boys were born. Nothing like... that... and I think he tried to ask me, but I was too stupid to see it... I don’t want him to think this is just because of his heat, but I’ve wanted to touch him for months... He’s normally so touchy feely, and with the boys, he’s always tired... and... I don’t know what the quiznak to do”  
They should have been old enough not to blush while talking about sex, still, Keith’s cheeks flamed with a warmth rivalling Lance’s fever  
“Keith, it’s never wrong to try and be considerate of your partners feelings. You and Lance have both been busy...”  
“I feel like there’s a “but” coming”  
Shiro nodded  
“There is a but... Look, you know Lance and Curtis are close, he talks to Curtis more than he talks to me. I’m not telling you this, and I’ll deny it in a court of law, buuut, Lance doesn’t feel secure about his body, especially not with his stretch marks. Curtis caught him limping at Garrison, he’s been training again, trying to get back into shape. That’s what he told him, but Curtis had the feeling from the way Lance was speaking, that he thinks you don’t find him attractive anymore”  
Keith was floored. How could his husband think that? They might not have been having sex, but Keith always told him how much loved him, and how beautiful he was...  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Curtis swore me to secrecy. This was a few months ago now, we had thought you’d sorted it out...”  
“No. And I left him alone for his heat... fuck, Shiro... He wanted me here and I left him alone for it... I didn’t... fuck...”  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You told me Lance was having nightmares again, and you were trying to do the right thing. That’s the main thing. You wanted to put Lance and his comfort first”  
“Yeah... but... Why couldn’t he just tell me?”  
“Because he most likely didn’t want you to feel pressured about being intimate again. You two care about each other’s feelings above all, so, unfortunately, you can both be idiots when it comes to things like this”  
Keith huffed. Shiro had done nothing except make him feel worse about himself  
“What do I do?”  
“Talk to him. If you can convince him to let Curtis take the boys for the night, maybe you two...”  
“Lance would die of embarrassment on the spot if he thought Curtis was only taking the boys so we could... shag...”  
“Then wait until I’m back. We’ll take them for a weekend”  
“But... I don’t want him to keep feeling this way”  
“You need to have a proper conversation with him, and not when you’re passing out in bed after spending the day chasing after the boys”  
“Shiro, that’s every damn night”  
“Then take over. Pick up dinner on the way home, run him a bath, put the kids to bed”’  
“The boys are usually down for the night when I get home, or at least it’s bath time because Lance kept them up later so I could see them after work”  
“You two are still finding your feet...”  
“It’s been months”  
“Then just shut up and agree to let us take them”  
“You both...”  
“If you dare say that we have work, I’ll send Curtis down to Cuba to pick the kids up. You have the choice, either agree we get a weekend with the kids, and Curtis comes over now to stay with Lance, or, we kidnap your kids tonight”

Despite it being a joke, Keith’s secondary instincts were pleased. They were his fucking kids, it didn’t matter if Shiro and Curtis were there godparents. They couldn’t simply take the boys  
“Fine. Not this weekend. Lance needs at least a week”  
“Done, Friday week. We’ll pick them up after work, and you can have them back Monday morning”  
“Sunday afternoon”  
“Sunday evening. Fed and bathed”  
“Sunday and we have dinner here”  
“Done. We’ll bring the kids and the dessert”  
Lance was going to kill him for bartering their children... it was a good thing he asleep for this  
“No dessert. No offence Shiro, but you’re a disaster in the kitchen”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be buying dessert”  
“I have no option, do I?”  
“Nope. I’m afraid not”  
“Well make sure it’s something chocolaty, and something with strawberries...”  
“Yes, sir. Now go back to Lance while I call Curtis up”  
“Yes, dad”  
“Don’t you take that tone with your father”  
“I will when you’re being bossy”  
“I’m only bossy because I care”  
“I know... talk to you later?”  
“Sure thing. Let me know how Lance gets on”  
“Will do. Bye, Shiro”  
“See you later”

It was little over an hour later when Curtis arrived, Kosmo’s barking waking Lance. Their fur son soon teleporting away to greet Curtis as Lance snuggled into him  
“Babe, you need to wake up for a little bit, then I promise you can go right back to sleep“  
“‘ boys...”  
“Yeah, I’m about to go pick them up. Curtis is going to stay here with you, to keep an eye on your fever. Is there anything you want before I go”  
“Water...”  
“I’ll get you a bottle”  
Kissing his husband’s forehead, his fever hadn’t abated as he’d slept. Keith could kick himself for his stupidness. He’d missed all of Lance’s hints that he’d wanted to reconnect physically. He’d been so sure that Lance wasn’t ready, nor thinking about sex... then again, they’d been pretty physical throughout his pregnancy. Keith missing that intimacy that came from feeling one with his love. He’d thought Lance knew how much he wanted him. He thought he’d noticed those times he knocked one out in the shower when his desire for his husband became too much. Apparently not. All it took was a look to send his stupid dick twitching. That kind of smile Lance sometimes gave him. His eyes sparkling as they shared something small between them. Dios. He had to be the biggest idiot in the history of idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was extra cuddly after his heat passed. Keith was a bundle of nerves as the weekend approached. He’d wound up having to take the day off, Lance’s fever not breaking until midday the day after his heat ended. Curtis staying to keep the boys preoccupied as Lance couldn’t get down on the floor to play and read to them. With Lance sleeping and Curtis babysitting, Keith had turned to the internet for ideas on how to spark the romance between them. Though relieved to find that a lot of people felt that same fear of not being sexy enough for their partner, it quiznakking sucked that they felt that way in the first time. Scrolling through page after page, he’d drafted a rough plan for their romantic Friday night. Ordering a few things, he arranged pick up in town, that way Lance’s surprise wouldn’t be ruined. 

Before he was ready, Thursday had rolled around. Coming to work with him, Lance had gone off to spend the day with Pidge in her lab. His husband was a weapons tester, yet Keith wasn’t sure he liked Lance working with dangerous weapons when they had the boys to think of. No offence was meant to his husband. Lance was proficient in a whole slew of weapons, even ones he hadn’t seen yet were appearing on Earth with alarming frequency. Now, Pidge wasn’t in on the plan, she had no way of knowing he planned to spend the weekend wooing his husband, so he was eternally grateful when she kept Lance late for the day, the boys at the Garrison’s crèche, giving him time to collect his online orders and hide them in their room. Untraditional in his hiding, everything was squirrelled away in the bottom of their wardrobe, buried under a clean blanket for the following day. With a little bit of luck, he’d been able to assign his students a self study day in preparation for their mid-term testing. Normally he’d be forced to teach right up until the last moment, as their teachers had done with them, but bookwork had never really been his forte. They’d probably do better if he wasn’t there to “help”. For the combat part of the test, they’d be facing Instructors of the second years, and not him. In return, he and the other first year lectures would face the third years, and third years would be facing the second year. Or something along those lines. Basically because everyone had such vastly different styles it was designed so they’d all be out their comfort zones. Ensuring everything was hidden, he returned to the garrison, collecting the twins before collecting his husband. Despite how long he’d been employed, he still drew stares as he walked the corridors with his sons, Laith and Hunter both in a mood after their day, both hips occupied, instead of them holding his and walking beside him. He could still remember their first steps. Lance had called him, yelling at him to get his arse home. His heart had been pounding as recklessly flew home from Shiro and Curtis’s apartment. The couple deciding once they were done with travelling that they’d settle down into a house they could call their forever home. Running up into the shack, he’d crashed into the living room door, catching sight of Laith waddling his way to Lance, before scaring his son and causing him to land on his arse. Hunter had been a week behind his brother, not for a lack of trying. He’d cried like an idiot out of pride... then been chewed out by Iverson the following day for crying again in class as Lance sent him a video of Laith doing his best to walk. Now the pair of them were unstoppable. They’d inherited their father’s talent at disappearing and reappearing, and of course Lance’s talent for getting into trouble the moment he took his eyes off them. Collecting Lance, his husband kept casting longing looks back towards Pidge’s lab as they left, Keith finally learning that Pidge has a new blaster that Lance wanted to liberate from her care as they made their way to the car.

That night everything ran as it normally did. Lance making dinner, the boys both trying to tell them everything from their day at the crèche in their own way, food wound up smeared, Kosmo stole himself extra dinner, Lance wound up yelling at their fun son who bolted under the dining table, the boys wound up crying. Bath time got messy with Hunter wanting to splash his brother. Laith didn’t take it well... then neither of them wanted to go to bed. Lance liked to socialise them, he wanted the boys to meet as many kinds of people as they could... only, he preferred to be their when that happened, so crèche only happened on the days Pidge wanted to borrow Lance. Crèche time only happened due to everyone being forced to sign in with a fingerprint, and a strict no weapons policy. They were both concerned over the safety of the boys with their status as the sons of two former Paladins. Keith knew he was supposed to brim with pride over their sons “art”, but honestly to him it looked like blobs and not art... If secret military documents were disguised as toddler art then every secret would be kept forever, because not even his “kid-spert” husband could decipher their meaning. Keith got the yellow smears were supposed to be the sun, but after that... why did there need to be red blobs and blue blobs? And what was the brown thing? Lance kept a careful album of their “art”, the stuff they made with him was far better than at the crèche.

Coming in for cuddles before bed, Lance hugged his babies tight, pressing kisses to their hair in between telling them how much he loved them. There was no doubting that. Lance worked himself to the bone around the house to make sure everything ran smoothly for him and their sons. His poor husband’s scent had already soured with the pain of them leaving tomorrow, despite the fact there was hours before that happened. Keith felt like he was in the dog house with how quiet Lance was after the boys went to bed. His husband waved off his help at every turn. If Lance was mad at him, he’d have preferred he simply said that he was, instead of frosting him out. 

Friday morning didn’t start as planned. Keith was woken by Kosmo, his wolf stripping the blankets off him before barking at him until he finally realised Kosmo was trying to tell him something was going on. Checking the boys room, he found them sleeping, leaving Lance the reason for their fur sons distress. Rushing through the shack, he found Lance unconscious on the kitchen floor. Pancakes were lying beneath in the frying pan between Lance and the oven. Cutting the gas, Keith then lifted Lance. His husband had had to have had a seizure. He was unresponsive to Keith’s touch, as he sat them both down on the sofa to check Lance for injury. This wasn’t Lance’s first seizure in the shack. He’d managed to have a seizure while showering, resulting in a new scar on his hair line where he’d smacked his head on the tap on the way down. Moving down in his inspection he found Lance had burnt his left hand pretty badly, the length and shape indicating he’d grabbed the fry pan handle with his bare hand. It was definitely a hospital trip, and not the slow morning wake up Keith had planned. He didn’t want to push intimacy on Lance. He’d intended to show him he was ready slowly. Morning kisses and whispers of love. Touches as Lance prepared breakfast. Stolen kisses as they got the boys ready for the day, culminating in a romantic dinner after he’d run Lance a bubble bath with all his favourite fancy products. He’d brought a few sexy things for his husband, plus plenty of condoms. There’s were probably out of date with how long it’d been, and he wasn’t taking any risks. Lance made it clear he was scared of falling pregnant again when the boys were still so young. Accidents might happen, but he wanted Lance to enjoy the moment without the worry.

Lance roused as Keith was running cool water over the burn, by the way his husband swore, his hand hurt like an “ever living, motherfucking, quiznakking, bitch”. Getting both boys out their bed, Keith decided it was going to have to be a pyjama day, at least for the boys. He couldn’t drive Lance to hospital in his boxers and ratty shirt... Having left Lance rinsing his hand, he found him in their bedroom as Keith sat the boys on their bed. Lance had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, face scrunched up in concentration. Keith closed his eyes, counting to 10 before opening them as he let go of their boys. His husband was swaying, as he tried to pull his jeans on backwards. His idiot was supposed to be in the bathroom, where he’d left him, with the cool water taking out the heat of the burn to prevent it getting worse   
“Babe, what are you doing?”  
“Getting dressed”  
He could see that  
“Why?”  
“So I can get back to making breakfast?”  
“Babe, no. We’re going to the hospital”  
“Why?”  
Slurring, Lance stumbled, Keith by his side before he could face plant on the bedroom floor. Guiding him down to the bed, Lance was attacked by their sons, happy to see their daddy. Laith seemed ready to go right back to sleep as he hid his face against Lance’s shoulder   
“Because you burned your hand”  
“Burn cream’s in the bathroom”  
That was true. They were over stocked in medical supplies thanks to Daehra and Coran. He might have been panicking, Lance’s health wasn’t something he was going to second guess. Lance had had worse wounds, but he knew burns could get infected easily  
“You need a professional to look at it”  
Holding his hand out in front of his place, Lance squinted at it. Lord give him strength... Lance didn’t have the brain power to brain  
“I’d say it’s burned... and look... someone put cream on it”  
“You can’t put cream on it! You don’t know how bad the burn is”  
“It’s Coran’s cream... It’ll be fine”  
The burn cream was the wrong colour and consistency for Lance to be calling it that   
“Ok. One, don’t say it like that. Two, baby, you really need to have someone look at it”  
He’d fucked up during Lance’s heat, he wasn’t messing this up too  
“You said “professional”. I say it’s burned”

Pulling Lance’s jeans down, Keith hummed. Humming couldn’t be turned back against him. Getting his husband out the jeans and the jeans around the right way, he pulled them up to his to his thighs   
“Babe, we’re not taking any chances with this. Burns are still as serious as they were before we had access to space technology”  
“It’ll be fine... it’s all like... numb at the moment”  
Lance’s blasé attitude got under his skin. His husband was acting like his seizure had never happened and that burning his hand was perfectly fine  
“We’re going to the hospital!”  
Snapping, Keith followed it up with an angry sigh directed at himself. Their boys were already pulling Lance down for cuddles, but an angry daddy meant two upset boys. Kissing their boys, Lance was glaring at him as he tried to keep them calm  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s ... I can’t help but worry when it comes to your health”  
“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You never listen to me anymore”  
Muttering under his breath, Keith ignored the sting. He wasn’t the bad guy for caring. Nor had he done anything to deserve a cranky Lance  
“Babe, I want someone professional to take a look”  
“Then call Shiro. They’re coming to get our kids, anyway”  
“They’re kid sitting so we can have the weekend”  
“I never asked them to kid sit...”  
“No, I did”  
“I know you did. Without asking me first”  
“I know your hand hurts, but that doesn’t mean you get to take it out on me. I’m calling Shiro. If you’re not going to be rational enough to listen when I’m trying to help you, then I don’t have much choice”  
“You’re the one not being rational”  
“Lance, you had a seizure! You’re still slurring your words. You aren’t in the right frame of mind to be making decisions”  
“Whatever. Take the boys away... it’s not like I’m a good enough father as it is!”  
“Ok, that’s enough. I’m going to get the boys organised and call Shiro while you calm down”  
“Whatever”

Filling Shiro in, Shiro and Curtis arrived an hour later. Lance had stayed in their room with Kosmo, who’d helped himself to the pancakes off the floor. Letting themselves in, Keith was watching the boys playing with their left over breakfast over his cup of coffee. His heart still hadn’t returned to its normal rate, his anger flaring each time he thought of Lance laying there, then acting as if his seizure wasn’t a big deal. Lance was damn lucky he’d only hurt his hand. The uncovered flame could have started a house fire. Lance could have burned his face on the fallen pan. If the twins had been free, they could have easily burned themselves. So many things could have gone wrong. Quiznak, his husband’s hand could have still been wrapped around the handle of the cast iron frypan.

“How are my little men today?!”  
Sweeping into the room, Shiro went straight for the boys. Slinging his arms over the shoulders he kissed their cheeks before realising mashed pumpkin was smeared across them. The boys loved Shiro and Curtis, but Laith was in a mood and Hunter didn’t want love when he was busy making a mess. Shunned, Shiro pouted was he released his godsons  
“They could improve on the flavour. Where’s Lance?”  
“In our room. He’s and Laith are both in a mood. Hey, Curtis”  
Making himself right at home, Curtis walked over to the counter, dropping down what seemed to be a bag of medical supplies  
“Hey, Keith. We didn’t know what you had, so we grabbed all the basics”  
“We pretty much have everything. Coran and Daehra made sure we’re stocked. I want him to see a doctor and he’s basically thrown a tantrum over how he’s a bad father”  
Curtis gave him a sympathetic smile  
“I’ll talk to him. You two need this time together and we love having the boys over”  
“I know you do... I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, but now I’m pretty sure he’d rather I left and the boys stayed”  
“He’ll understand...”  
“I’m not even sure if he’ll give me the chance. I had this whole morning planning... I was going to wake him up slowly, try and bring it up naturally... Now he hates me”

*  
Standing with his back against the wall, Lance was confused over what Keith was talking about. He felt shaky and disoriented, kind of strangely ill as if someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet, leaving his stomach behind as the rest of him had fallen. Though that feeling had only set in when he’d heard Keith telling Curtis that he hated him. He didn’t hate his husband. He couldn’t hate his husband. He didn’t understand why Keith would think he hated him. He might not have wanted the boys to go with Shiro and Curtis, but that was because he didn’t want his husband taking pity on him, or thinking he couldn’t break up with him like he thought was going to happen. He hadn’t been overly well since his heat. He’d had four seizures in the last two weeks from missing doses of his medication during said heat. Normally when Kosmo started trying to tell him they were coming on, he was able to prepare by making sure he was at least sitting on the floor. But now Keith was standing in the kitchen, talking about things he didn’t understand and making him feel quiznakking awful. He’d dreaded this weekend with every fibre of his being. Keith was finally going to tell him he no longer found him attractive. That he wanted the ring back from Lance’s finger. They were both so busy, Keith didn’t need the added stress of him. He’d rather his husband left him, than stayed with him out of pity... but every time he tried to picture a life without Keith, he found himself crying his eyes out. 

“Keith, Lance could never hate you”  
Shiro’s voice was firm, full of conviction. Keith sighing at his brother  
“Then why does it feel like he doesn’t need me here. I’m not even allowed to want to spend the first day out of heat with him. No. All he wants is the boys home. It’s the same in the morning. I might get morning kisses, but he doesn’t get up until the boys ask for cuddles...”  
Lance’s secondary instincts didn’t give him peace if he didn’t know exactly where his family was. Keith knew that. He was sure he knew that. Both boys had their own unique scents, his heat generally smothered every other scent in the house. The sooner his boys came back, the sooner this thing inside his head settled. Pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache seemed to be forming from trying to think. He’d been up at some point, long enough to upset Keith... then... then he’d had a seizure... Why was he standing here?  
“Sometimes it was easier when it was just us. I love the boys. You know I love them... but...”

Moving his hand from the bridge of his nose to cover his mouth, Lance stepped back and away from the wall. Keith never said he regretted having the boys, so why did it sound like he did. Hitting the door to the extension, he half fell through it, twisting to find his footing. Keith regretted their kids. He didn’t want them. The voice inside his head roared in distress, Lance fumbling to slam the door behind him, then he was rushing to the door across the room and out into the desert. Keith regretted the boys. That’s why... that’s why he wouldn’t touch him. He worked his arse off to be a good husband...

As Lance was unable to run, he was soon caught. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to scream  
“Lance!”  
“Let me go!”  
He didn’t have the strength to fight Keith. He didn’t want to fight Keith, nor did he want to fight with Keith   
“What are you doing?! You shouldn’t be walking around”  
“Let me go! Get your hands off me!”  
Flailing, Keith hefted him back so he was forced to face the house  
“Babe, you need to come back inside”  
“Put me down!”  
“You has a seizure, you barely stayed on your feet”  
“Why would you care where I went?! You don’t even want me!”

Perhaps startled by his words, Keith paused as his grip loosened  
“What... what do you mean, I don’t want you?”  
Forcing Keith’s hands off him, Lance tripped over his own feet, spectacularly face planting in the red dirt. Humiliated in front of Keith, Curtis and Shiro, Lance tried to draw his body up into a ball, but lacked the energy to do so. Covering his ears was his only defence   
“You don’t! You don’t want me anymore and you don’t know how to tell me!”  
Lance didn’t hear Keith’s reply. Stunned into silence, Keith watched as Shiro came to Lance’s aid. Lifting the Cuban to his chest, Lance hid his face against Shiro’s broad chest, not remembering why he was crying as he was carried inside. He was supposed to be over this. His depression had never left him alone, but it’d also been playing up again after his heat. He’d done something stupid and now Shiro had to take care of him.

With gentle hands Shiro cleaned him up, helping him change out his dusty clothes, and cleaning his wounded hand for him. Applying a fresh layer of Altean burn cream, he bandaged Lance’s hand before insisting that he slept. Sleeping felt easy, sliding across to Keith’s side, he nuzzled into Keith’s pillow. His husband’s scent would always be the best scent in the world. He loved Keith. He loved him and wanted to stay with him forever. Deaf to his own words, Lance didn’t know he’d been providing Shiro with a running commentary from the moment he’d helped him start changing. He didn’t know Shiro had gotten stuck listening to him jump from topic to topic surrounding his husband, and their boys. He couldn’t mentally process the morning at the time. The only thing he wanted was Keith.

*  
Sitting on the sofa, Curtis had one arm around Keith as Keith sat there with his face buried in his hands. Lance had been completely disorientated and he’d missed the signs that he wasn’t remembering much. He knew that seizures fucked with his husband’s memory, but he’d hoped Lance would simply put himself to bed like he did when he knew his depression was playing up, his whole body felt as if he was in shock, cold and clammy sweat clinging to his skin grossly as his heart pounded. Seeing Lance walking away... he’d acted on impulse when he’d thrown his arms around him. This day had gone to quiznak and he had no idea how to salvage it. He didn’t want to lie to Lance. He didn’t want to keep secrets, even if they had fought, he knew Lance needed the truth in order to cope with... well, everything.

Coming to join them, Shiro slotted himself in the narrow space left on his right side, Keith raised his head to stare into his brother’s worried face   
“How is he?”  
“He’s sleeping. It seems he overheard the conversation, went to leave, and forgot why he was leaving. He was crying for you. He didn’t remember his seizure or why you weren’t together in the kitchen when we arrived... but he did you say that he thought you hated him. He also said some other things that I think you need hear, even though it’s going to be tough to hear them”  
Keith’s heart broke at the idea of Lance crying for him. Shiro had taken Lance from him to clean him up, pretty much against his will, as he needed a moment to calm down. His hands were shaking as he and Curtis got the boys settled in the living room, tears in his eyes as his sons gazed up at him. Their pure eyes reflecting how much of a mess he looked  
“He was rambling again, wasn’t he? I knew he was wiped out from their seizure... and I still left him there because I was angry he wouldn’t go to hospital”  
“You’ll need to keep an eye on his hand, the cream was already working. There still might be some pain and possibly blistering”  
“That’s why I wanted him to be checked by a professional... He’s been taking his medication, but he can’t during his heat...”  
“I know. That’s why you’ll be spending them with him in future”  
“Shiro... I can’t control myself around him when he’s in heat. Coming home straight after... with his scent...”  
Lance’s consent was everything to him. He’d been waiting patiently for his husband to be ready again. Shiro couldn’t simply decide that he was spending Lance’s heats with him. That wasn’t his decision to make  
“He wanted you. He wanted you there for his last two heats, but he was scared you didn’t find him attractive anymore because you didn’t ask him if he wanted you there. He was also scared that because he didn’t want you to feel you had to stay, or had to be intimate with him again before you were ready. You’re not the only one missing that physical side. He thought today we were taking the boys so you could break up with him, because you don’t find him attractive in that way. I hate to say it, but you’re both idiots. If you’d talked about it rather than spending too much time respecting each other’s wishes by making assumptions, not that that’s a bad thing, you both do need to be ready, I’m saying that you...”  
“Shi’, you’re the one babbling now. Keith, it’s noble that you want to respect Lance, but it’s perfectly fine to talk about these things together. Lance has been dying to be more intimate with you. He’s been training again, trying to look good for you. I bet you haven’t even noticed”  
Keith huffed. The only thing he’d noticed was that Lance had definitely lost weight after this last heat  
“He’s always beautiful...”  
“And I bet you tell him that everyday”  
“I do... because he is”  
“Didn’t you notice he’s toned up his stomach?”  
Keith frowned at Curtis, Lance was very guarded about his stomach. Keith didn’t see why, the scars were signs that he’d carried their boys. There wasn’t anything shameful about that. Every time Keith would place his hand on Lance’s stomach, his husband would move to hold it instead. He’d told Lance at least a hundred times that he loved him just how he was. With a sneaking suspicion, Keith turned his gaze to Curtis  
“He doesn’t like showing his stomach off...”  
Curtis tried to hide his surprise. He tried and absolutely failed. Unslinging his arm, his friend held his hands up in to stop him before he complain   
“Wait! He called me when he was doing yoga with boys. He wanted to know if I could pick up an online clothes order for him”  
Keith hadn’t realised he’d look murderous enough to slug his soon to be brother-in-law  
“I knew he was trying to be more active... fuck! I knew he’d be bored here alone. That’s why I’m ok with him helping Pidge...”  
Shiro interjected   
“It’s not just for you. Lance chose this for himself too. He knows he’s got enemies. He knows that while on Earth anything could happen. He wants to be able to defend not just the boys, but himself too. I think it’s been good for him. The twins go down for nap and he can have a few hours of time for himself. He does do a lot for others, like Colleen’s experiments, and raising the boys while you’re at work. He’s also the first to volunteer if we need a hand. But now you know about it, maybe you can work on it together? I know you’re more trained than most of the instructors at the garrison put together, and I know by now you probably have all their moves memorised, Lance is different. He’s always done the unexpected. You two are fantastic parents, you’ve always known when to ask for help. Let us take the boys more often... when we can. Even if it’s for a night here and there. You’re not passing them over. You’re not abandoning them. You know we’d die to keep those two boys safe. But it’s ok to need a break. To take some time for the both of you”  
“He...”  
Keith slumped back on the sofa, changing his words before they’d even left his lips. They hadn’t sparred together in months. Lance hadn’t seen combat in over a year and half. The last actual combat he saw... would have to be the night Keith ended up in a coma, and even then, Lance hadn’t actually be in combat. Drunken bounty hunters barely need to be pulled in line by his husband... meaning... the last time Lance had truly been in a fight was two years prior when he’d been attacked at the award ceremony... Having run a few missions for Krolia on the side, Keith hadn’t put two and two together to make four when it came to how long Lance had been off the battle field  
“I hate it when you’re right. He’s so much better with talking to me that I didn’t notice what he wasn’t saying”  
“That sounds about right for the pair of you. We can take the boys now, then you can take a nap with him. Start the day over. Maybe you could make him lunch and talk the morning over with him? It’ll give you a chance to explain things without fighting”  
“Lance will want to say goodbye to them”  
“That’s fine, we’ll take them in and lock ourselves out on the way”  
Lance might not even remember saying goodbye to the boys...  
“Don’t look like that. We’ll call... message you tonight... if you don’t reply then I guess we all know that you finally settled things”

Keith blushed hard. He really quiznakking hoped things would come together... or rather, that he and Lance would come together... and Lance at least twice more than he did... He missed his husband’s body. He missed the way he moved, the way he moaned... the way he tasted as Keith buried his face between his legs and... Now he was thinking too much... fuck... he really was sexually frustrated. Simply thinking about his husband had him half hard  
“I think you broke him”  
Shiro laughed at his fiancé   
“I think I broke him too. Let’s get out of here before we leave him completely non-functional”  
“You guys both suck”  
“Yeah, we do”  
Dios... nooooo. He didn’t need to think of that! Wishing the sofa cushions would swallow him, he was sadly disappointed when they didn’t   
“Argh! Enough. Ok. Get out”  
Shoving Shiro, Shiro laughed hard enough to draw Hunter’s attention. Pushing himself up, he waddled over to his uncle, slapping him in the knee with the toy tiger in his hand   
“Hey, buddy! You ready for a sleep over with your two best uncles!”  
“‘gger!”  
Slapping Shiro half a dozen more times, Shiro got the message, scooping Hunter up into his lap, before taking the toy tiger. Bopping him in the face with it, Hunter squealed, hands coming up to grab at Shiro’s  
“See, we’re going to have a great time”  
“Just don’t give them too much sugar... and don’t let them stay up too late. Laith’s in a mood, he’s still pretty sleepy...”  
Shiro kept playing with Hunter, Hunter’s laughter reminded Keith so much of Lance. Loud and unrestrained, the kid of laughter that was infectious in its joyousness   
“Don’t worry. Curtis learned his lesson with the sugar. No, we’ve got a bunch of healthy snacks prepared, and we were even thinking maybe we’d do some art. I know how much you appreciate their art, but Lance is a sucker for anything the boys make”  
This was true. Lance wasn’t a crazy craft everything parent, but they did have casts of their sons hand and foot prints. As well as art Lance had done using their hands to make flowers around their names... it was a mess, but it hung proudly in the living room as one of the first pieces of art  
“Hey, I appreciate their art... I just think Lance does a better job with them then the crèche does”  
“That’s because he’s got the time to sit down with just the two of them”  
“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t turn out a mess. I’ve still got photos of the boys spreading yellow paint through the house and over the sofa”  
“That wasn’t my fault...”  
“No but you were the one watching them because I had to take Lance for a check up. Curtis, you better not the let three kids out of your sight, or your apartment’s going to end up painted”  
Curtis shrugged  
“It could probably do with more colour. I’ll take Laith, Hunter seems pretty happy with you”  
“Yep. That’s because he’s got good taste, don’t you, bud? Do you want us to take Kosmo too?”  
Kosmo didn’t appreciate apartment living. He liked making friends, especially when those friends were cooking tasty treats he felt they should be sharing with him  
“Nah. He’s got more space to roam around out here. He’s pretty good at making himself lost when he needs to be”  
“Don’t say we didn’t offer. Hunter, you gotta say goodbye to your daddy now”  
Rising up, Keith wrapped his arms around his boy, kissing his hair until Hunter finally paid him enough attention he could kiss his still messy face   
“Daddy loves you, Hunter. You’ve got to be a good boy for your uncles. Uncle Curtis isn’t like your dad, he doesn’t like cleaning up your messes when you don’t want your nappy on”  
That was provided they could get a nappy on the boys in the first place. The tick they were free it was a competition between the two of them who could escape and run away half naked first. Kosmo had been deeply offended the first time the kids had an accident on the floor. The look on his face was priceless, “you’re big enough to be walking, so why aren’t you going outside to be doing that”. Keith had been under the mistaken impression nappies were harder than they were too escape  
“Keith,I think you’re too far into dad mode here. No one likes nappies”  
“Don’t think I haven’t seen you changing nappies. You pinch your nose every time and act as if a bombs about to go off”  
Shiro ducked his head  
“That’s because they’re your sons, you have to be prepared for everything”  
“They’re perfect. Aren’t you, Hunter?”  
Hunter wanted his tiger back, Keith shunned by his kid  
“Fine, we’ll go say goodbye to daddy. I’ll remember this”  
Shiro simply laughed. Keith making a mental note to add it to Lance’s already long mental list of things he planned to embarrass the boys with on their 18th. He couldn’t imagine their life 17 years from now, then again, he couldn’t imagine he’d be the father of twins who would all too soon be 2. The boys would be safe with their uncles, he just hoped he’d be safe from Lance’s wrath when his husband finally woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuut ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes 1 year later. Our idiots are idiots and will always be idiots. This is canon. That they’re idiots, that is.
> 
> I was thinking three years later but I might do a 2 first... because I do have the plans ahead... kind of... throw suggestions my way and if they fit with what I’ve planned then you might just see them magically appear.

Waking to a warm breath tickling the back of his neck, Lance sighed softly as he wriggled back into Keith’s embrace. The moment lasting all of five second before he shooting up in bed, startling his husband who’d been as equally dead to the world. Yawning, Keith tried to pull him back against him, Lance resisting his embrace  
“Babe?”  
“The boys... shit... they have to be awake by now”  
“Boys are with Shiro and Curtis... come back to bed...”  
Grabbing the blankets to throw them back, Lance hissed as pain shot through his left hand, upon inspection he found it bandaged... That was new... and the boys had already left? When did that happen?  
“Babe? Here, come back here...”  
“Keith, what is this?”  
Groaning at him, Keith pushed himself up. His husband snaking his right arm around his waist as he rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder. His left hand gently taking Lance’s to turn it palm up  
“You has a seizure this morning making breakfast, and burned your hand on the pan...”  
Oh...  
“How bad?”  
“Your hand? I did want to take you to hospital but you weren’t having it. We put some of that Altean cream on it. The seizure? It left you cranky and confused. We... uh... had a fight, but it’s alright now. Here, just lay back down and we’ll talk about it”

They’d fought? Why did he have a sinking feeling he’d most likely opened his big mouth. Reluctantly Lance let himself be pulled back down by Keith, winding up so they were laying face to face. This wasn’t what he wanted to wake up to... He didn’t want to fight with Keith  
“Shhh, no. You don’t need to panic. You’re not in trouble”  
“We fought?”  
“You couldn’t remember the seizure and you heard something I was saying to Curtis without knowing the full story”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better”  
Across from him, Keith looked as if he felt guilty about whatever it was. Reaching out, Keith cupped is cheek, rubbing just beneath his right mark with his thumb   
“I’ve been recently informed that we’re idiots and I... I actually had today planned. I wanted to surprise you, but now I just want to talk to you properly about it instead”  
Keith had said not to panic, Lance’s heart hadn’t got the message  
“You wanted to surprise me?”  
“Yeah, baby. I had the whole day planned”  
“... and I ruined it, didn’t I?”  
Keith rarely had the chance to surprise him anymore, they were both always too busy for surprises  
“No, babe. No. I did. I snapped at you when you didn’t want to go to the hospital. That’s why you weren’t in the kitchen when I was talking to the others. I had a talk with Curtis and Shiro... I... you know I adore you. You mean the absolute world to me”

Lance’s stomach fell. His chest growing right as his body temperature plummeted. His mind defaulting to the worst possible scenario  
“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”  
“No. No, babe. There’s no way I’d ever break up with you. I’ve been a big fat quiznakking idiot and I hurt you. I was too busy trying to respect you and your wishes that I fucked up”  
“What did you do? I can’t remember you fucking up”  
As Lance sniffled, Keith snorted  
“I did, babe. I love you. I love all of you. That’s why I didn’t push staying with you for your heat. I didn’t know you were trying to tell me you were ready. I hate leaving you alone for your heat. I hate thinking of how lonely you must be. I didn’t want to ask to stay because I didn’t want you to feel any pressure at all. It’s now been brought to my attention that we’re both idiots, who were both thinking about the same thing”  
Wait... hold up... what?  
“So you’re not breaking up with me?”  
“Dios, baby. No. What I’m saying is that you’re not the only one who’s missing being intimate”

Lance flushed from the tips of his ears to the bottoms of his toes  
“What... how... what?”  
“I might have had a little help to figure it all out...”  
“Fucking Curtis...”  
“And Shiro”  
Dios... this... he seriously thought Keith... wait...  
“They... told... you”  
“In a way, and so did you. I was too stupid to get it. I had this whole weekend planned out. I wanted to start slow, kisses in bed, then you know, working up to talking about it over dinner. But I didn’t think about how you’d take a sudden free weekend. I wasn’t trying to take the kids off you. I was trying to have some alone time with you, because I’ve missed this... us...”  
The one brain cell Lance had left to process his husband’s sincere words died on the spot. Keith wanted to fuck? Hadn’t he seen his body? When he didn’t answer, his husband shifted to nuzzle into his cheek  
“You don’t have to be ready yet. I will wait as long as you want to wait. There’s absolutely no one else in the world I want to be that close with. I know you think you need to be ashamed of your stomach, but you don’t need to be. You’re beautiful”

Pushing Keith back, Lance gaped at his husband  
“What... the fuck...”  
“Babe?”  
“Just... what the fuck...?”  
Keith blinked at him. Lance blinking back. Keith was laying there, telling him loved him and didn’t want to break up. He’d completely curveballed his fears and now he didn’t know what to say. Sighing, Keith slid from their bed, his husband padding over to their wardrobe. Squatting down out of view, he popped back up a second layer, bringing two large bags back to their bed as he did. Placing them between them, Keith sat on the other side, Lance cautious as he drew himself up to sit  
“I wanted to make it special. I got all those face creams you like, and that bubbly stuff for the bath... I got condoms and lube... and some toys... if you wanted to start slowly... I didn’t know what you’d like, so I might have over spent. I was going to run you a candle lit bubble bath, then have dinner waiting. I know you think I don’t notice, but I notice, Lance. I thought I noticed... You’re... your permission and consent, I never want to break that. I know you’ve been having nightmares, so I was scared you’d take it the wrong way. We don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready, but I’m this is me telling you that I am, when you are”

Lance nearly burst into tears as he pulled back the sides of the bags. Keith had gone all out. Everything in the bag matched what Keith had said. He’d been doubting his husband’s love for him, when all Keith wanted to do was treasure him  
“Dios... I’ve been an idiot”  
Keith chuckled, his husband reaching out with both hands to cup his face. Leaning in, his kissed him deeply, before resting his forehead against Lance’s  
“We both have. We both got so caught up in respecting each other that we’ve been missing out on this for months”  
“I hate my heats... I know how needy I get so I didn’t want to make you stay... it hurts so much... I don’t want to be alone...”  
“I know. I’m so sorry. I promised you wouldn’t have to deal with them alone. I knew you were scared, and I knew you weren’t ready so close after giving birth”  
He didn’t want to fall pregnant quite so soon. He wanted the twins to grow older before they talked of having any other children. His body was the main issue  
“My body...”  
“Is beautiful. I know I tell you all the time, but that’s because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen”  
He didn’t feel beautiful with that little pouch that refused to leave   
“My stomach...”  
“I don’t care. Those scars, they prove you carried our boys”  
“But...”  
“Babe, you’re perfect. I don’t want to rush this. I know I’ve been busy with work, and I know we’re still trying to find that balance, which means you’ve been left picking up so much of the slack. I want to spoil you. I want to cook for you. I want to take you to bed, and I want to bring you apart beneath me”  
Lance shivered. Between his legs growing wet, as he swallowed dryly. Keith really wanted him. He wanted him like that... this wasn’t a fever induced dream. Fuck... it’d been so long since his husband had touched him, long enough for him to be growing excited with Keith’s words alone  
“I... think I want that...”  
Kissing him, Lance pulled at his husband, trying to urge him on. Breathless as they parted, Keith’s scent was driving him crazy  
“Keith...”  
Shaking his head, his husband moved to place his hands top of his shopping   
“We’re doing this right. I’m not just going to jump you”  
“I really wish you would”  
With a groan, Keith hung his head  
“Don’t tempt me. Your scent drives me insane. I want to push you down and mark every inch as mine...”  
Lance shot his husband a smirk, trying to appear more confident than he felt  
“I’m game if you are”  
“Baaaaabe, no. I’m not just going to jump on you. You deserve a nice night. You deserve to be spoilt. Then I’m going to eat you until you scream”  
Climbing backwards from the bed, Keith gathered up his shopping. Lance, already hard, gestured to his shameless crotch  
“What am I supposed to do with this?!”  
“Wait a little longer, babe. I promise you the best night of your shack-life life”  
Flopping back on the bed, Lance groaned. That didn’t help with his current predicament! Walking around their bed, Keith leaned down to drop a kiss on his lips  
“Come on, babe. We’ve got a night of romance planned, but first we need to check your hand”

*  
Keith was determined to do this right. He ran the bath for his husband as he checked his, reapplying burn cream on the still reddened hand. Blistering hadn’t come up, despite how nasty the burn was, which Keith took as a good sign. He wanted Lance comfortable for the night ahead. His husband already looked like a rabbit in the headlights, his eyes watching every move that Keith made. The half-Galra couldn’t help but be nervous about the actual act ahead. It’d been so long since he’d touched his husband, the only way he was going to last was fall Lance to fall apart and then not realise he had no stamina. There was tension in the air, their scents both filled with arousal as their secondary instincts danced around each other. When Lance had told him to jump him, he’d barely stopped himself from doing so.

Leaving his husband to his bubble bath, Keith walked straight out the bathroom and over to the hallway wall, smacking his head against the ancient plasterboard. Lance was in the bath... naked... very naked and Dios... his restraint was pushed to the very limits as Lance had wiggled out his pants, sticking his arse back as he made a show of getting naked. Now his husband knew his plan, he seemed determined to see how far he could push him until he threw him down and rode him like some damn beast. Dinner seemed like a terrible idea now. He’d have to withstand Lance’s charms as they ate... Fuuuck... he had to not poison him... Why did he want to cook?! He couldn’t cook... not... not like Lance... his specialty was omelettes... omelettes weren’t a dinner food! Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck... The fridge. He needed to check the fridge... he could check the fridge, then search for a recipe...

Overwhelmed with choices, Keith knew Lance kept a well stocked kitchen, but he hadn’t known how well. Everything was stored neatly and labelled, most probably for his idiot arse. He had more ingredients than he knew what to do with, until he actually thought about what to make. When he’d come home to the outpost to collect Lance, his husband had made burgers with him. The memory still fond, and he wanted to recreate those kind of feelings. The happiness they’d had. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t happy with his current life, it was simply a precious memory from before his family grew to four. Finding the freezer just as immaculately organised, he realised this was how Lance coped. Everything had a place, so in a moments notice, nothing was out of reach. It was the same through the whole shack, Lance always spent the extra time to search in the sofa for lost toys, saving them future tantrums over misplaced items later on. Even their bedroom had the same treatment, though that was more organised chaos. That much hadn’t changed since the outpost, there were just as much of their things in there as there was the boys. Fishing out the burger patties, Keith respected his husband’s organisation by placing everything back where he’d found it.

As Keith prepped he glared at the defrosting container between slicing salad. It was taking too long to defrost. Everything else was coming together... fuck it... he didn’t have time to wait, not when Lance would be done with his bath soon. Everything had to be perfect for him. Lance would want to help him prepare dinner, and though that might have been how it’d happened the first time around, this time he was proving himself as a capable husband  
“Keeeeith!”  
Nearly knocking the chopping board off the kitchen counter, Keith’s poor heart skipped a beat... Noooo... he needed more time  
“Whaaaat?!”  
“Help!”  
Quiznak  
“Just a moment!”  
Keith grabbed the container of meat, hurriedly throwing it in microwave, hitting random buttons, leaving it to do its thing as he headed to the bathroom.

Lance was sitting on the edge of the bath, dressed in his bathrobe, his husband was holding his left hand as he thumbed at the bandage cover it   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Keith... are you sure you want to do this with me?”  
Keith had rushed in thinking it was a physical thing such as Lance was stuck in the bathtub, not a mental thing where Lance wished he was stuck in the bathtub. Moving across the room, he crouched down in front of his husband. Taking his husband’s hands carefully in his, he nodded  
“I am”  
“I’m... I’m nervous. I don’t want to do anything wrong”  
Letting out a huffed snort through his nose, Keith then kissed Lance’s damp forehead. His husband was far too cute  
“I’m nervous too”  
“I’ve thought about this for so long... I feel like I’m going to wake up and none of this is going to have happened and you’ll be at work or somewhere I can’t reach you”  
“Idiot. I’m here in our bathroom with you. Did you enjoy the bath?”  
“Mmm... the mango in the salts smelt really good”  
“Good. I’ve started dinner but I need a little longer. Do you want to wait on the sofa while I finish?”  
“I can’t help you?”  
“Babe, I want to spoil you. It’s nothing fancy”  
“Okay...”  
If it was “okay”, then why did his husband say it so timidly. He’d wanted to cook for his husband...  
“Do you want to help me cook?”  
“You said you wanted to do it”  
“I do. I want to be the one to take care of you, but if you want to help me, I won’t say no”  
Lance shook his head  
“No. I’m being stupid... My head can’t... I don’t understand how you planned all of this for me, or why?”  
“Oh, babe. Hey... I planned all this because you are the love of my life. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I wanted you to have a good evening. I know my schedule hasn’t been great lately, but coming home to you and the boys makes me so incredibly happy”  
“What if I... freak out?”  
“Then we’ll stop”  
“What if I don’t want to stop, even if I say I do? I want this to be a natural part of our relationship and I’m scared that I won’t be able to... and that next time, it’ll be the same”  
“Babe, I don’t need sex to be happy with you. We worked through it the first time, and we can work through it this time”  
“I don’t want to go back to the start again...”  
“You won’t”  
“You don’t know that. My head is a mess”  
“Then it’s a beautiful mess. I know you got hard before, you wanted me to touch you”  
Lance’s breath hitched. Drawing back, he found his husband blushing   
“See. You did, didn’t you?”  
“I... yes...”  
Whispering his reply, Keith smirked as he let go of Lance’s hands, parting his bathrobe at the front join. Sliding his hands up Lance’s long legs, goosebumps rushed to prick across the sensitive skin   
“K-Keith?”  
Dropping into a kneel, Keith kissed Lance’s inner thighs, growling at his husband’s natural scent  
“All of you is beautiful”  
Nipping, Lance’s hands flew to grip his hair. Ignoring the way Lance was lightly holding him down, Keith sucked a small hickey into existence   
“You’re mine”  
“Don’t start something if you’re not going to finish it”  
Shit. He was getting dizzy. Parting Lance’s legs further, he pulled back, admiring the view. His husband’s half hard erection had his own lengthening uncomfortably   
“Fuck... I want you so fucking bad...”  
“Keith...”

There was an order to this, but Lance was so insecure about what came next that Keith had to give him a small taste to ease those nerves. Sliding his hands to Lance’s arse, his husband’s legs automatically went around his waist. Lifting him with ease, his self control went flying out the window as Lance’s lips crashed into his. The kiss fierce and passionate, Keith stumbling into the wall as he eagerly returned it. Dinner could wait. Bumping into the doorframe, Keith then finally got Lance to their bed, laying his husband down as he caged him to the bed. As one hand fumbled for the robe’s tie, he kissed his way down where it’d spilled open fo expose Lance’s soft skin. Impatient with the tie, he growled softly, forced to sit up between Lance’s legs and unloop the damn thing in order to get to his prize. As the robe slid open, Lance tried to his body, his knees coming together and a hand moving to cover his stomach with the loose fabric  
“Babe, you don’t have to hide anything from me”  
“I don’t look like I used to”  
“Neither do I... let me see?”  
Lance didn’t move on his own, yet didn’t stop Keith as he moved his husband’s hand away. His own hands were shaking as he took the thin edges of the robe and slid them back. Lance had more curve than he did before, his hips widening with birth. The workouts he’d been doing had formed new lines of muscle across his husband’s body. He was no longer as toned as he’d been, Though Keith didn’t doubt he could kill him. Letting his eyes roam across his husband’s body, he saw nothing that turned him off  
“You’re perfect”  
“But the marks...”  
“You carries our babies. These marks prove that miracle”  
Shifting backwards, Keith started kissing his way down from Lance’s throat to his stretch marks, his husband stiff under his hands. Where he was naked, Keith was still fully clothed, no wonder he was tense  
“Babe, you’re in control. You tell me to stop and I will. You don’t tell me to stop and I’m going to keep kissing my way down”  
“I... ok... ok...”

Placing his hands on Lance’s knees, Keith kissed the same small nip marks he’d just left. Wetness was smeared on the curve just between Lance’s arse and the back of his leg. As much as he wanted to eat Lance out, he didn’t want to rush that. Sex was normally easier for a lot of people as they found oral sex too intimate. For them it was the other way around. He wanted Lance to feel pleasure first, then make up his mind over how far he wanted to go.

Releasing Lance’s left leg, he wrapped his fist around his husband’s dick as he moved to sink his lips over the tip. Curving his back, Lance’s hands fisted the sheets, Keith moaning around at the sensations that sweet sound brought. Closing his eyes he wanted to see what other noises he could draw from him. His focus pinpoint on giving Lance the best blow job he ever could. Building up the pace, he jerked his husband off, alternating between jerking and sucking him off. Moving his leg to his shoulder, Lance made it clear he didn’t want him to keep teasing him. Spanish fell between moans as he moved his hand to Lance’s hip, taking his husband down to the base. Rolling his hips, Lance started to set the pace between them  
“Fuck... Keith...“  
Hollowing his cheeks, Keith’s eyes were watering, salvia and precum smeared across his lips, Lance too busy chasing his high to think of the fact he was fucking Keith’s mouth almost frantically   
“Shit... Dios... oh... Keith... fuck... fuck... I’m going to come...”  
Humming approval, Lance stiffened beneath him. The muscles of his thighs twitching and jumping as he came with a low moan. Swallowing what he could, thick pulses filled his mouth with his husband’s taste. What he couldn’t swallow fast enough running down his chin into Lance’s trimmed pubes. Moving his hand back up, he milked they last few drops of cum as his husband fought to catch his breath. Sliding off with a saw jaw, Keith grabbed the edge of the robe to wipe his face clean, before climbing up to lay beside his blissed out husband.

His own dick had a thing to say over its neglect, but he’d be dealing with that later. Brushing back a few escaped hairs in Lance’s fringe, Lance wore an extra dopey smile as he let his head lol towards him. Smiling affectionately, Keith basked in Lance’s after glow  
“Hey, you”  
“Mmmm... hey”  
Snorting Keith leaned into kiss him, Lance pushing him away with groan  
“Was your mouth first”  
“Why? Don’t want to taste yourself?”  
Lance wrinkled his face up  
“I’d rather taste you...”  
Poking him in the ribs, his husband huffed a giggle. Dios, he was gorgeous. He’d lost weight again, yet Keith knew he’d put it back on now that they’d overcome this accidental barrier between them  
“Lance...”  
He didn’t know what to say. Lance’s big blue eyes were hooded with lust, his tongue licking at his parched lips. Slowly Lance propped himself up, ignoring his own grumblings in order to kiss him. Breaking the kiss his husband sidled into his lap, hands moving to the button of Keith’s jeans as his lips went to Keith’s neck. Mouthing and nuzzling, Lance ground down against his crotch, his whisper sparking Keith’s smouldering desire into a raging inferno  
“I want it, Keith... I want to feel you in me...”  
“I...”  
“I feel like I’m burning up from inside... I want you inside of me. I want to feel you again...”

Taking Lance by the hip, Keith flipped him back to his back. Their mouths smashing into each other painfully as Lance started pawing his shirt off while Keith fumbled his pants. Getting stripped he nearly tripped trying to get out of his jeans, Lance laughing at he hopped. Snatching up the condoms and lube from the bedside table, he threw them down beside his husband before climbing back onto their bed. Settling between Lance’s legs, Lance reached for him, his ankles hooking behind Keith’s knees, “trapping” him over him. If love could summed up in one expression it was the parted smile on Lance’s lips as Keith nuzzled into his face. The kiss this time soft and sweet, half a dozen passing between them before Keith dipped his right arm to a bend, his hand stroking Lance’s hair  
“Are you sure?”  
Lance’s reply was breathy as he nodded   
“Yeah... I’m sure”  
“You’ll tell me if it’s too much”  
“I want this. I want this with you”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, baby”  
“The only way you’ll hurt me is if you treat me like I’m made of glass. I trust you, Keith”  
“I trust you, too. I’ll take it slow”  
“Don’t take it too slow... I feel like I’m in heat. Everything in me wants this. Wants you”  
Keith presses another kiss to his husband’s lips before sitting back up, Lance forced to move his heels as Keith remembered to grab a pillow for his husband’s hips.

Using far too much lube, Keith watched Lance’s expressions as he teased his lovers opening, before slowly starting to open him with his first finger. Soft and wet, the velvet walls of his love gripped to draw him deeper  
“Dios...”  
“Babe?”  
“Keep going...”  
Burying himself to his knuckle, he waited for Lance to finally start relaxing around him before sliding back to work slide in his second finger. He went painfully slow, Lance’s breath hitching with the width of two, his lover needing more than a moment before nodding he was okay to continue. As Lance’s discomfort cleared his husband started to rock back against him, prepped properly, and sopping wet, Keith stopped moving his finger as he caught Lance’s eye  
“Babe?”  
“I’m ready...”

Using a tad too much lube, Keith was so close to coming that his toes curled as he lined himself up, slowing pushing into his husbands warm heat. He’d nearly come sliding the condom on, he’d also nearly forgotten to use one  
“Fuuuuuck...”  
Stopping his heart spiked in fear, his head shooting up to meet Lance’s scrunched closed eyes  
“Babe...?”  
“Don’t... you... dare stop...”  
Fuck... he wanted their first time reconnecting to be slow, he wanted to take his time, but with way Lance felt around his as he drew him deeper... shit... his husband was so tight... bottoming out, Keith dropped his head, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood from his sharpened teeth  
“Keith...”  
“Fuck, Lance... fuck... I don’t know if I can last...”  
“Don’t care... wanna feel my husband...”  
Drawing back fractionally, Keith thrust back, Lance gasping. The fire in his veins was taking control, this was his husband beneath him. His Lance. His Lance who didn’t fear the other side of him. The side with fangs and claws for nails. Forcing Lance to bend, Keith surged up, curling around his husband as his instincts took control. Nipping and biting his husband’s shoulder, Lance’s arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back as wanton moans joined the wet slapping of skin, both of them high on each other. He’d wanted Lance to come again before he did, but he just couldn’t... Lance crying out as Keith’s dick swelled, catching and binding them together. Keith saw red, nothing made him come like he did when he was inside Lance. Each and every time felt like a volcanic eruption, his teeth breaking through Lance’s soft flesh, his husband’s come splattering against his chest as Lance gripped him all the tighter. Rolling his hips through the waves of pleasure flooding through his pulsing groin, he let his weight fall against Lance. Fuck... Fuck... he’d missed this... he’d missed them. The fire and ice between them. When they ran hot they were unstoppable.

“Sooo good... Babe...”  
Slurring, Lance nuzzled his shoulder, his scent taking on hues of happiness as he let out a soft purring noise. Realising he had mouth full Lance’s shoulder, Keith drew back, lapping the wound before kissing the site. Forcing his orgasm leadened body up, he was met with Lance’s smiling face again. His husband looked well and thoroughly fucked. With the frantic need having passed from both of them, Keith peppered soft kisses to his husband’s lip, Lance scrunching his brow as he blinked at him. His right arm moving so his right hand could take Keith by the chin  
“You’re bleeding...”  
Lance might have always accepted him, yet Keith was the tiny bit afraid as he admitted  
“I got a bit... Galra”  
Lance’s smile came right back   
“That’s ok... I still love you...”  
If Lance could forgive the Galra side showing, Keith hoped that meant he had free pass over biting his shoulder   
“I might have bit your shoulder...”  
“You wanted to mark me... aw, babe... you want me”  
“Idiot, I always want you”  
Lance’s hum turned to a yawn, his husband wriggling under him as sought out cuddles the best he could despite their positions   
“Mmm... we’re idiots... we could have been doing this way sooner... months Keith... we’ve been missing out for months”  
Nuzzling into Lance’s cheek, he couldn’t disagree  
“I guess that means we have the whole weekend to make up for it”  
“I have no complaints...”

It was half an hour later that Lance smelt something burning. Not accepting it was part of his imagination, his husband hobbled out to the kitchen, Keith’s name bellowed in the scold he used when Kosmo was beyond being in trouble. Dragging himself out of their room, Keith wanted to be manly enough to walk around buck naked, but the night air had kicked in and he was freezing. Regretfully he dressed in his boxer briefs and shirt, an unnecessary layer between him and Lance that made his secondary insists pout. Standing in the kitchen, Lance staring down at the remains of their microwave. The device covered in powder, and clearly charred   
“What the fuck...?”  
“Keith, is there something you’d like to explain to me?”  
Casting a glance to the bench where their dinner prep went forgotten, unwanted knowledge of the incident came to mind, groaning Keith covered his eyes with his hand  
“The buuuuurger patties... fuuuck...”  
“You were making burgers?”  
“Yeah... I was trying to be romantic...”  
“Tell me, love my life, accidental husband, and all round kitchen cadet with the help of the internet... where in quiznak did you read that you need put them in the microwave for over 3 hours!? It still had 2 hours to go!”  
Keith was going to have to “cute” his way out of this own. Sidling up to his husband, Keith wrapped his arms around him  
“You called for help, I threw them in there and rushed to you”  
“So it’s my fault?”  
Abort!  
“No, baby. I should have paid closer attention... I... I was nervous... I didn’t want to ruin this... but I wanted you to know how much... I treasure you”

Lance sighed at him, placing his hands over Keith’s to loosely interlace their fingers  
“Flattery will get you everywhere. Why were you making burgers?”  
“I was thinking about that time we made them at the outpost...”  
“You remember that?”  
Keith opened his mouth then promptly closed it as he nodded. He’d nearly put his foot in it by saying “you’re the one with the memory problems”, but even as a joke, it’d still be a dick move  
“I guess it’s a good thing I’m the one with the memory problems. You’ve earned yourself a pass by being stupidly sweet. The microwave, however... that’s got to go”  
Snorting, Keith should have expected Lance to voice the very same thing he’d been doing to say. Keith was getting off lightly if all that was expected of him was a new microwave  
“Alright, babe. What do you want to do for dinner?”  
“Why don’t you make us a couple of omelettes? They’re your specialty... just don’t put tomato in. I’m going to be sore enough without the added allergic reaction”  
Fuck... Lance did beat them all. Snuggling up to his husband, Lance giggled in his hold, his laughter making Keith feel pathetically happy   
“I fucking love you...”  
“I know you do. You get started and I’ll be back”  
Noooo. He didn’t want to let him go. “Cuddly Octopus Mode” had been activated   
“Back? Where are you going?”  
“To clean up this crater you left in my shoulder. If you want to eat me, I can think of better places to start”  
Shamelessly Keith’s dick instantly perked up, rutting against his husband, Lance pulled away, leaving him half hard... Nooo... Thoughts be gone of bending Lance over the kitchen counter. Shit... it’d be just about the right height too...   
“What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Wait until after dinner”  
Internally he deflated. He’d brought that on himself. Pausing to kiss him, Lance then shuffled off to the bathroom. Holy Quiznak if he wasn’t whipped.

When Sunday finally rolled around, Keith found himself taken aside to be lectured by Shiro for mauling Lance’s neck, and leaving him “bedridden” with a sore back. Bursting that bubble of pent up longing, they’d taken it much slower after dinner. Actually taking the time to explore each other’s bodies. Saturday morning had proved to be the perfect time to find out if the kitchen counter was the right height. Breakfast delayed as by the option to “eat out”. Sinking between the valley of Lance’s arse, Lance had tried to act as if he didn’t know exactly what he had planned. Loosing his cool, Lance finally snapped, the pair of them going at it like rabbits against the counter so hard it was left with a lean. By Saturday evening the fever between them abated, the night was spent cuddling on the sofa under a blanket at they shared soft kisses. Keith spent more time staring at Lance they he did watching whatever was on TV that was making him laugh. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, Lance had woken up with a sore back from position, his sciatica bringing the rest of their romantic weekend to an end in the physical sense. Carrying his husband to their bed, he’d laid him out carefully, fussing over the pain he couldn’t fix. Assuring him he’d sleep it off, Lance hadn’t, and Keith was left red faced for all his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know it said 4 as chapter count buuut I updated it. I don’t actually know if there’s going to be 9 chapters...


	4. Two Years Later

Sitting as he watched the kids playing in Keith’s office, Lance sighed softly over how independent they’d become. Korra had become a force to be reckoned with, she wasn’t too keen on her nephews taking away her big brother’s time. Krolia and Kolivan had both been called away to opposite ends of the Galaxy, leaving Korra with them until one of them returned. Little Miss three was a bossy boots through and through, she’d already had her hair replatted three time’s because she didn’t like how the flowered hairlacky sat at the end. This was his second day back on Earth, having been on Earthus for the last movement after a particularly nasty bounty had turned up on Earth. Keith was furious he’d orchestrated a mission to capture said bounty without his consultation. Yeah. He’d fucked up, but he’d also had to act sooner as the guy had caught whiff of the plan. Seeing the capture had happened on Earth, Lance had returned with Gimpskii, the bounty hunter, to Erathus to help ease the handover. Plus, being on Erathus gave him the chance to check in with Shay. Three months ago she and Hunk had approached him, Lance donating his eggs for the pair. There was some kind of incompatibility between Hunk’s sperm and Shay’s ovum, she could fall pregnant but the chances were exceptionally low. Taking their time to organise permanent Earth accomodations, they’d started a series of tests nearly 9 months after their wedding, the couple nervous about approaching him. It’d been a serious conversation to have with Keith, trying to explain the process where his DNA would be removed from the ovum, then Shay and Hunk’s inserted. Lance didn’t actually understand the process himself, only the most important part which was that Shay and Hunk needed his help. The hormone injections had been horrible, Keith taking time off work to be there for him night and day. Lance’s moods were extreme, his sympathies high with anyone who’d had to undergo such things before. Keith had suggested another egg donor, but Lance wasn’t simply thinking of Shay and Hunk, but Shiro and Curtis. Shiro’s love knew no bounds, his and Curtis’s plans to adopt were hardly a secret, but Lance had seen them with the boys, he selfishly wanted to see them carrying on their genetics. The world needed more men like them. Cloning had been an option, yet after their experiences with Shiro being a clone all along, none of them felt comfortable with pursuing that route. All these talks of babies had him feeling clucky. He wanted another one. Shay was two months along, Hunk over the moon as he called in the middle of the night to let them know. Her condition was being closely monitored, by some success their first IVF session had taken.

Glancing up from his pile of paperwork, they’d been grading papers for Keith’s students when Lance had been distracted. He wasn’t employed at the Garrison, nor more an authorised visitor, that sometimes lended a hand. Keith’s first year students had a rough start with weapons handling, Lance offering tips, Keith instead suggesting he come in. Since reconnecting Keith had been making a real effort over the last year to find thing they could do together. Plus, Lance was never not up for getting his hand on a new blaster. The blasters used by the garrison had been tested by him under Pidge’s simulated conditions. It’d nearly been like being on the castle as he shot through the bots  
“Something up?”  
“Do you want to have another baby?”  
“Lance... Hang on... what?”  
Keith had every right to be confused, as well as cautious. Despite how careful they’d been, he’d still managed to conceive then miscarry. He’d cried like an idiot for days over the baby he didn’t know he was carrying. The twins had gotten away with murder, he was too tender to chase after them, and they were too energetic to simply sit and cuddle. Laith practically woke up mid-sentence, he’d talk all day if you let him. Hunter would let his brother talk for both of them, turning out to be the shyer one of the boys. Keith was great about it, when Laith got too excited, he’d fuss over Hunter   
“Another kid... do you want one?”  
Placing down his pen, his husband tilted his head. Despite all the technological advancements, tests were still delivered on good old fashioned paper to help prevent cheating   
“I thought you wanted to wait?”

He had, but the twins were already 2 and a half... Keith had settled right into being an instructor, Shiro and Curtis had finally retired and were off seeing the Galaxy. Hunk and Shay would be taking leave after the birth of their child. Pidge was actively denying she was in a relationship with her offsider. His outpost had passed into his brother’s hands, Marco and Daehra deciding to take bounties of their own. The only thing he really had to think about was his family, and the occasional Earth job. He’d gotten a number of job offers, but nothing he’d really wanted to pursue. The garrison had offered him part work, but he’d rather not be employed by them. If there was one thing he could, it was a grudge. Coran offered him a teaching post on Altea, but they hadn’t talked about it. He wasn’t sure how Keith would feel if he was leaving the planet every day for work, then coming back in time to tuck the kids in. He could take the kids to Altea, but he didn’t want Keith to feel left behind.

“I know... I guess I’m feeling clucky with everything going on...”  
Lance cringed was Korra pushed over the tower Laith had been building, Hunter bursting into tears. The look Keith shot him over the table was clear. “And you want another?!”. Sliding down off his chair, Lance crawled over to his baby boy, lifting Hunter up into his lap. Korra was trying his patience. He’d already been kicked in the shin by her, then told all about how her parents were the leaders of Daibazaal. Lance knew for a fact Krolia didn’t tolerate Korra’s temper tantrums. She got a smacked butt and a time out, but there wasn’t enough space in Keith’s office to put her in a time out. His husband worked in shoebox, Lance had been in storage closest larger than this office  
“Korra, you need to play nicely with the boys”  
Her bottom lip quivered, Lance sighing as she turned on the waterworks and rushed to her big brother. She had all the beauty of her mother, with Kolivan’s long white hair flowing in a way that reminded him strongly Allura. Behind him, Keith let out a sigh of his own  
“Korra, listen to Lance. You need to play nicely with Laith and Hunter, or I’ll put you in a time out”  
As Korra started screaming, Keith lifted her up under the armpits, carrying her over and sitting her in front of the door  
“You’re to sit here for the next 10 minutes. If you misbehave again, I’ll smack you and you’ll be there for 20 on top the 10”

“Domestication” had mellowed away all Keith’s sharp edges. Some days it was hard to believe that their lives could be so quiet thanks to the fearlessness Keith had shown as Voltron’s leader. Sometimes it was even harder to believe it’d been like 7 years or something since Allura had died. Time was still messed up in his head. He still had to keep a diary to keep his days straight. His stupid seizures were still an issue. They’d thought about going through with the surgery, had everything lined up, then Hunter picked up a bug from crèche, they’d been down with a vomiting stomach bug/flu for two weeks thanks to it. His heat had come while they’d been ill, Marco picking the boys up to take them to the outpost so he and Keith would have longer to recover. After that, he’d just been busy with everything else that the surgery had slipped from his mind. Walking back to his desk, Keith kissed the top of his head on his way pass  
“If you want to take the boys home, I still have another 6 papers to check”  
“Nah, I’ll help. I’ve got three more in my pile... What do you say, Hunter? Why don’t you play with Laith a little longer? Then we’ll take Mr Hippy, and Miss Tiger home with us?”  
Hunter clung to him, his son running out of steam. They’d had a big day at crèche as Keith and Lance watched over the students taking their test. Messing with them, Lance had donned his fight suit and mask, following Keith into the room and taking position at the back of the classroom. The looks of alarm made it worth it, plus the mask helped hide the smell. Teenagers were stinky messy things. Lance was sure they’d been much better with hygiene at that age. Lifting Hunter up with him, Laith started crying at the loss of his brother  
“Keith, grab the other baby. They have the crank”

Laith talked nonstop as Keith tried to grade papers. Hunter wanted snuggles, falling asleep against him. Korra seemed happy enough to have the building blocks to herself when her half hour time out came to an end. Taking the last of the tests, Lance graded them so Keith could keep up with Laith. Unlike other lecturers, Keith took the time to explain where his students had gone wrong, something about “how he wished someone had done that for him”. Lance found it sweet. Keith made for a great instructor once he’d found his feet. He was strong and handsome, had a whole slew of admirers, but his students were the first to tease him over kissing his husband in front of the class. The whole Garrison no longer knew Keith as “The kid with anger issues that left Iverson half blind”, and now knew him as “The hopelessly whipped guy making eyes at his husband”. That didn’t stop the confession notes from appearing under Keith’s door. His husband came in a daze the first time it happened. Naturally Lance played it down, joking over how hot and handsome his husband was, his heart stained with the ugly spreading darkness of jealousy. His mound of wedding magazines sat under the bed, repurposed now for Curtis and Shiro. The day for the big white wedding Keith had planned had never been set, his ring sometimes a tormenting reminder. It’d been two years. Two years and Lance wanted to set a date... but like when they’d danced around the issue of being intimate again, he hadn’t pushed. He wanted Keith to bring the topic up again. He wanted his husband to be ready... He wanted Keith to be committed and not planning a wedding he didn’t want or a wedding out of pity. His depression and anxieties were still cruel mistresses, some days he could barely keep his head above water with the knowledge that he’d be that way until the day he died.

“...-ance?”  
Looking up to Keith, his husband was concerned. He knew the pursed lips of his was more out of concern than confusion  
“What was that, babe? I got a little lost in thought”  
“I noticed. I was saying it’s pretty late. Why don’t we grab dinner on the way home and have an early night?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever you want. I’m easy”  
“The only thing easy when it comes to you, is how easy it is to love you. How are those papers?”  
Lance flicked through, he still had another 4 left, and the paper he was on really did need a recheck   
“4 to go”  
“Leave them here, I’ll get to it tomorrow”  
“Is that your way of saying you’ve been beaten by a stack of papers?”  
“Yes. I didn’t take this job for the paperwork...”  
“But the fact we’re sitting here, grading papers like a pair of normal teachers goes to show how quiet our lives are now...”  
Lance’s words were low in resignation. He didn’t miss the days of running for their lives, but maybe something was lacking. He wanted another baby, and he wanted to get married, while Keith was sitting there wanting to get fast food on their way home  
“Babe, is there something I’m missing here?”  
Other than the shift in his scent, and most probably the pain in his eyes...  
“We need to have a talk when we get home”  
“Oh... ok... is your depression playing up again?”  
“Not everything comes back to my depression. I’ll carry the boys, you carry Korra. I’m done for the night”  
The students weren’t expecting their results for a few days as it was. Most of them had aced Keith’s questionnaire, all of them a far higher level than he’d been at that age. Dios... Why did everything have to hit again as the kids played?

*  
Lance stayed quiet on the drive home. Korra hadn’t appreciated the idea of riding in the back with the boys, so Lance had folded himself into the small space between the car seat, busy with their sons when Keith tried to ask what he felt like for dinner. Keeping it simple, he grabbed four pizzas, one with cheese sauce to avoid tomatoes. The kids would have water with dinner, he felt like a beer and Lance would hopefully figure out how to talk to him.

Getting the hoard home and fed, they split for bath time and bedtime. Kosmo was trotting around after Lance, happy to have him back home again. Keith’s space had been stolen by their fur son the previous night, then they’d woken with the kids climbing into bed with them sometime during the night. When he’d woken up, Korra had joined them, her arm wrapped around him, with Kosmo being evicted to his bed on the floor. The last year had been a lot for all of them. Hunk and Shay were finally going to be parents thanks to Lance’s help. They’d nearly been parents again, and like Lance, he’d been shocked over his husband’s miscarriage, especially when he’d always been so careful with contraception. That was why he was nervous to try again. If they lost another, that would be three. His husband had been horribly depressed, blaming himself entirely over something he had no control over, apologising far too many times.

When Keith came out from bathing the kids, Lance made sure they were all dressed and dried before settling them in. Mr Hippy had been left in the car, Keith sent on an urgent rescue mission to retrieve him. Lance had been flicking through the files from Krolia’s memories, finding that Keith used to have a purple hippo that’d been his best friend. Regifting him the hippo, his sons hadn’t learned that some things were off limits, and it soon fell into their property, Hunter rarely seen without it, it’s purple hue now stained brown from its adventures. He didn’t mind the nights when the boys wanted to sleep, nor did he really mind having his little sister with him. He understood that kids always showed off, desperate for that love and praised. She was still a total brat. Kolivan and Krolia didn’t let her get away with much of anything, but with them, she always found a way to push his buttons. Girls were scary. He’d always known that, just not that it started so long.

Barely halfway through their nightly story, the boys were asleep. Korra resisting the urge until the story was nearly done. Lingering, Lance double checked they were tucked in to his standards, setting up their night light before the pair of them crept from the room. Heading to the living room, Lance started cleaning, his whole body language broadcasting he wasn’t okay  
“Babe, about that talk...”  
With a fake smile, Lance cut him off  
“It’s ok. We don’t need to talk tonight. Why don’t you jump in the shower while I clean up?”  
Crossing the space, Keith reached out, taking the pizza boxes in Lance’s hands  
“Clean up can wait. I know what’s on your mind, and I think... I think we should talk about it”  
“Keith, not tonight. I’m being stupid. I know. I’m happy with you, and I’m happy with the twins”  
“It’s not stupid. Here, sit down so we can talk about it”  
“There’s not much to talk about. My hormones are being stupid... my heats probably coming up or something”

Dropping the pizza boxes on the table, Lance spluttered as he went to grab them. Keith grabbing his hands  
“I hate it when you do this. You act like your opinion isn’t important. It is. But you’ve got it wrong. I would love to have another kid with you. I’d love a whole brood of mini-Lance’s, but I want to know if that’s what will make you happy”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I’m not dumb, babe, I’m scared”  
Lance sighed, pulling his hands out of Keith’s grasp as he threw himself on the sofa. Keith following suit at a slower rate. Drawing up his knee, he lent against the cushion, facing his husband. Lance scrubbing at his face tiredly before nodding at him  
“We’re having this talk, aren’t we?”  
“We’re having this talk because I know you’ve been thinking about having another baby”  
“You said you were scared? Are you scared of being a father again? You’re a fantastic dad, Keith. You do everything for us. You work your arse off to make sure we’re all taken care of and happy. The boys adore you. Korra loves her big brother. Everyone at the garrison loves you...”  
“I’m scared that you’ll miscarry again”  
Lance looked gut-punched, which wasn’t his intent  
“You think I’m broken, don’t you?”

Keith had learned that weeks could pass, but eventually Lance’s depression would force him to think along those lines. Lance could be over the moon, but his head wouldn’t let him stay that way. All it took was a fidgety move and Keith knew where his mind had gone to  
“No. No, babe. That’s not what I’m saying...”  
“Then what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that I’m scared. I’m scared of how you’ll be if we lose another baby. I want to have a family with you. I do have a family with you, and I’d love to give the boys siblings, but I’m really fucking scared. I know you froze your eggs, and I know you weren’t really comfortable but couldn’t say no. I know you went through hell with those injections... I don’t want to put stress on you. And... I know about your job offer. I was hoping you’d tell me, but... I don’t want you to choose between a job and a baby. I want you to have both. You’ve put everything you loved doing on hold to support me”  
“If you knew about Coran’s offer, why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because we’ve been busy... and... I like it when you come to work with me...”  
His students had graduated from their first year to their second. He’d had to learn the faces all of his new students, he had to learn their styles, adjust the learning program for each of them, teach two classes, consult on a third, and pretend he didn’t want to throw all the paperwork pushed his way into the closest incinerator. Lance helping out made it easier. Sam Holt has a particular weakness for him, Lance having far too much clearance for a man who wouldn’t play ball with the rest of the Coalition. Lance made it clear he was only there to help the people he called family  
“You miss working, don’t you?”  
Lance swallowed hard, before he nodded  
“I don’t miss the constant fear of death, but... I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore. We all know Pidge has never actually needed me there. Shiro and Curtis have left, Hunk and Shay will be going on leave. But you’re still there. I mean, Veronica and Acxa are around... but... do you get what I mean?”  
“You’re bored”  
Lance cringed, before cautiously opening one eye to gage Keith’s reaction. He still looked as if he expected Keith to slap him   
“Babe, I’m not going to be angry”  
“I feel like you are”  
He was miffed Lance was letting his depression win by not talking to him. He hadn’t missed the signs, he’d just been swamped with work and the stress of clueless students   
“I’m not”

“Then why... why are we talking about this now? Today? I’ve tried to talk to you about it, and we never really did. I just... I feel lost again. I feel like it’s happening all over again. That everyone’s drifting. I’m pushing 30... I feel like... maybe... I think I miss chasing bounties. I miss the outpost. I miss running around and doing stupid shit with you. I love being a father. I love our sons. I love that we still live in our shack. I love that you take such good care of me. But today I was just... I just... I can’t help wondering where our lives went. Wow. That sounds even shittier out loud. You had so many dreams, and you gave up every single one of them to take care of me. You wanted to spread the message that not all Galra evil. You loved working for the Blades and you loved being able to make a difference. And I sound like a really shitty husband right now, because I’m proud as quiznak over what you’ve achieved, but I’m kind of... getting that itch again. I loved being a bounty hunter... at the same that includes the drugs, but I felt like I was making a real difference... Now we have the boys to think about. You don’t like when I organise bounty work, I know you don’t... I love the kids on Altea, but I don’t know if I want to be a teacher. I don’t feel good enough to be a teacher. I don’t think I really feel good enough to be anything anymore. I keep trying, but we’re all going our seperate ways again... and... I just... I want to know what I should do. I want to have another baby with you, because you’re ready too. I want to marry you already and I don’t think I want to be at home because it’s getting harder to... I feel like I’m slipping again... Laith had a tantrum the other morning before I left and I couldn’t... I hurt myself because my head was so busy... I never had that surgery either. I’ll... I think I hoped that there’d be a cure out there... and I’m not going to be cured. I’m going to only get worse... and I’m fucking scared too, Keith. I keep bottling it up again... I don’t know why I keep doing that. I want to tell you... then... then life happens and I miss the chance. I was thinking tonight I couldn’t tell because... you work so hard for us. You don’t make me feel lacking... but... I keep doing this and getting help obviously hasn’t helped me because I’m back at step one again”

Moving, Keith pulled his crying husband into his lap. Lance didn’t want to be like this. That’s why he still worked his hardest to make everyone else happy. Keith got where he was coming from. Pidge was at the Garrison, as were her parents, but the atmosphere had changed since Shiro and Curtis left. James had gotten a promotion and was still an enormous dick. He was now dating a model, that Keith found as intellectually stimulating as a wet sock. Pidge was dating her coworker, and like his husband, he didn’t miss the days of fighting for their lives, but he really, really, really missed mission. He missed flying. He missed the unknown situations  
“I miss it too”  
“We have the best boys we could ask for... and I love you... I love you so much”  
“I love you, too. What do we do?”  
“I don’t know anymore. I’m so used to chasing after the boys... I know you didn’t want me going after that bounty, but... I felt good. I felt like I was doing the right thing. We had no idea how many criminals moved to Earth when the boarders opened, and how many have made it here since... I miss my bar. I have no right to complain...”  
Keith peppered kisses to his husband’s hair   
“I miss the bar too. I know you... I know you think what you do isn’t enough, but, babe, it’s more than enough”  
“Then why am I going downhill again? I straight up decided to jump in and help Hunk and Shay. They could have used anyone as a donor, but I decided it had to be me. I decided I wanted to keep the rest so Shiro and Curtis could have a baby. Me... me who knows that blood doesn’t make a family, and any kid they raise is going to be totally awesome. What if I’m really a bad person? What if I’m not doing this for them but so they’ll like me more? Why did I hurt myself again? Did... is there something else wrong with me again?”

Lance’s hands went to his hair, Keith capturing them before his husband could start pulling hair out. Lance had slipped up  
“Where did you hurt yourself?”  
He hadn’t seen any new cut marks...  
“My arms... I don’t know why I did it. Laith wouldn’t stop crying”  
“How?”  
“Nails... it was like my body moved on it’s own. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”  
“Shhh... we know you can’t help this. I’m proud of you, really proud of you. You still talk to your therapist. You still take your medication, and you know that sometimes things lose their potency or don’t work as well after a while. Especially with how much quintessence you burn through. And... honestly... now that I think about it, I don’t know if I really do enjoy work, or if I enjoy how proud of me you are. Does that make a bad person?”  
Lance shook his head. He’d wished Lance had told him he’d hurt himself when he’d done it  
“No... no. You’re the best person I know... I am proud of you. Every day I can’t believe we’re... I can’t believe you chose me”  
“So then I guess we have to make a decision over what we do”  
“I don’t know. You give up so many things to support me”  
“Babe, you’re the one who gave up things. You left your whole life out there behind when we found out you were pregnant. You barely got a taste of that life again at the outpost. You gave up all your friends you had out there”  
“That was for you and our boys... We agreed that we’d raise the boys here. Besides, I thought it was fore gone conclusion that I’d follow you anywhere. And, it’s not like my team needs me around anymore... they’ve got Marco... I don’t hear from Annla all that often anymore... they don’t really need to reach out and contact me, other than Daehra when I’m getting low on medication and with the amount she’s given us, I’ll probably die before I run out...”

Shit... Their social lives had been a lot more social when Shiro and Curtis were still around. Trips to the park. Trips to the movies. Fun fairs. Flights for the simple joy of flying. Curtis and Lance would hang out, or drag Shiro clothes shopping with them. Without them, Lance had lost a big part of his independence. He’d occasionally hang out with Pidge outside of the Garrison, but she kept quarters there for the most part. They could always come back to Earth... Mami and Jorge would miss the boys, but travel to, and around, had gotten so much easier...  
“I can hear you thinking... Keith, I’m not unhappy with you. Our family is my pride and joy. And I understand you’re scared. I’m scared too. Losing the baby did bring back a lot of stuff for me. There’s times when I swear I hear his voice or feel him touching me. You know my nightmares are still as messed up as always, and yes, that’s probably because I do find myself thinking about what would have happened if I had been forced to have his baby, or which ever...”  
Lance shook his head against him, cutting himself off before he plummeted down that line of thought  
“But I call you. I call you because your voice always leads me back to the right path. I want to try and have another baby with you. I want our family to grow and don’t want you to feel trapped, by work or by anything else. I want to have another baby because I think I’m ready to at least try. I know it was hard on you. I know and if you’re not ready, then that’s perfectly ok. If you’re not happy at work, then I think I’d be ok with you moving back into work with the Blades. I used to love doing humanitarian work in my sector and I feel you really got something out of it too when you had Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor by your side. You could maybe go back into training again. I know things... I know Krystaal wounded you deeply, but you’ve been working in the same complex as him and he’s been working hard to better himself. I just... I don’t want you to feel you have to be unhappy in any way because of me and my needs”

There was that certain thrill that being a Blade carried. The excitement of the mission, the knowledge they were doing something to fix the balance of the universe. Both Kolivan and his mother would welcome him back  
“How would that work? Those missions are dangerous. Anything could happen. I don’t know if I could focus on a mission knowing I might not come home to you”  
“You will. Every single time you will”  
“But... I thought the same thing with my father. I won’t... I won’t put you through that”  
Raising his head, Lance sniffled loudly, Keith finding himself smiling at his mess of his husband before him  
“You won’t ever lose us. What happened to your dad was so fucking unfair. And I know I’ve told you before, but he’d be so proud of you. Proud of the man you are. I’m not asking you to take dangerous missions. I’m asking you to chase your happiness”  
“You are my happiness, idiot. I really wish you could see. It’s like when we were snot nosed kids all over again. You go above and beyond for everyone in your life. You did it the whole time we were Paladins. That’s my biggest regret. Not telling you that I noticed. I want you to tell me what you want. I want you to let me spoil you”  
“I don’t need to be spoiled”

Lance had been playing mum for so long, he looked seriously lost at the idea of being spoilt. Keith liked his students well enough, but he liked his husband a whole lot more. He’d try to bring flowers home when he could, and after each fight he’d always bring home chocolates the next day. They hadn’t had an actual date night in so long...  
“You’re more than just a dad, babe”  
“So are you. I guess no matter how old we get, we’re still those same idiots at heart. Always overthinking and always trying to do our best for each other”  
“Sometimes I wish we weren’t quite as idiotic”  
Lance snorted, letting his head drop back to Keith’s shoulder  
“I don’t think it’s possible. Daehra diagnosed as idiots for life”  
“I really regret her learning that word. Do... do you want to... try that again?”  
“Bounty Hunting?”  
“Yeah...”  
“No... yes... maybe. I miss making a difference. There were so many planets that we helped... Some days I wake up and think that everything that happened is a dream. Everything is so peaceful...”  
“That it makes you uneasy?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know what to do”  
“Why don’t we talk to Shiro?”  
Lance let out a small laugh  
“Poor Shiro. I’m sure he thought we’d grow out of this by now”  
“He shouldn’t be so good at offering advice if he didn’t want us to rely on him”  
“Hmm... this is true”

Falling into silence, Keith nuzzled into Lance’s hair. He understood Lance’s itch. He’d felt the same one more than once. They’d had an amazing journey with Voltron, then he’d gone right into work with the Blades. Lance had tried to take time off, but his husband simply couldn’t sit still. How would life as a Blade even work? There were dozen or parents and partners in their ranks now. And how was him picking up Blade work going to affect Lance, when Lance was the one who didn’t necessarily want more from his life, but needed the external simulation. Plus... his husband wanted to try again. He wanted to try for another baby... the twins had been so damn cute. They still were, but maybe it’d be nice to give them another sibling. If he was going to change jobs now would be the time, before trying to juggle a new job with a new baby... Living on Daibazaal, he’d be able to spend more time with Korra... but then... Lance’s scent... when he went into heat, every Galra would be able to scent him. His husband had the most enticing scent, which could cause any Galra to loose their cool... possibly leading to another... Lance would never... He would never allow him to be touched like that again... And what about their wedding? He’d proposed with the intention of marrying Lance within the next 6 months. Life had been so busy. Shiro’s wedding was approaching... and Lance was clearly unsettled by how long it’d been... He hadn’t meant to neglect him. Dios... He was definitely going to have to call Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios... Lord give me strength. Our idiots have some big choices ahead.
> 
> Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some say Lance in heat?! Smut ahead!!!

Keith wasn’t sure if it was all the talk of babies, or the fact Lance’s heat seemed to come out nowhere when he was especially stressed, but looking at the calendar his husband had pencilled in that his heat was due soon. Time seemed to move differently than he remembered it doing when he’d previously lived on Earth. The fact that three months had passed since the last one seemed wrong. It seemed too fast. He was still shocked over it when it rolled in. Lance had called him at work to let him know he’d need to take the twins to stay with Mami for the week. With his job still up in the air, the timing was unfortunate. His mother was happy for him to return to Daibazaal, more than happy at the prospect of having both her children and her grandchildren so close. All that was left was him, and his job. He’d wanted to transition into supporting Lance, yet Lance was happy to let him take control of their lives. He’d had many a late night convo with Shiro over it. He didn’t want to give up what he’d built with his students, yet the tests and the paperwork. He’d never ever appreciate home time like he did when he managed to escape before more work was dumped in his inbox.

Luis wasn’t pleased that he was dropping the twins off again, and that Lance was never there when he did. Luis wouldn’t have been able to understand even if Lance was. He appreciated his oldest brother in law was worried for the health of his little brother, but after 2 years he would have through Luis could have kept his opinions to himself. Keith could only imagine what it would have been like if Korra had still been in there care, though Mami adored spoiling the little girl, Krolia always made time to catch up with her when she was Earthside. His little sister was a snoop, overhearing him talking to Shiro about trying for another baby. Shiro didn’t know how depressed Lance had been over the miscarriage, Korra clinging to the word long enough to bug both Keith and Lance over what a miscarriage was, ultimately saying it was dumb to be sad over it. Lance had been patient with her, sitting down with her, explaining how “babies grow in tummies”, and “how sometime it just didn’t work out”. Thankfully the word was forgotten by the next day. Not that Lance could hold a grudge against his curious sister, Lance loved taking care of Korra for the most part, she wasn’t his favourite, sometimes down right shitty over Lance being close to her brother, but when they got on Lance would spend hours doing her hair, or playing dolls with her.

*  
Returning home, Lance’s scent had filled the shack. Fuck... every single time, after all all these years, he still made Keith weak at the knees. With shaking hands, Keith undid his boots, leaving them by the front door as he forced himself not to rush. Lance’d been like this for hours now, his husband would have neglected drinking or eating anything already. Though weak with temptation, Keith always forced back his base desire to breed, long enough to take care of his husband. Lance’s heats were always physically exerting, any extra sustenance went a long way to keeping him healthy once they’d passed. This time his footsteps were also weighed down with the fact they wouldn’t be using contraception. The idea of another baby... it excited his other side. It excited his other side far too much. Lance swollen with his child... shit... he was likely to come in his pants thinking about it... especially those last few months when Lance’s libido would shoot through the roof...

Dropping the first glass of water he’d poured for his husband, the mess was left there for a more rational Keith. A Keith that wasn’t thinking with his dick. A Keith not likely to cut his fingers to ribbons in a rush to get to his husband. Lance had enough to worry about without him coming in bleeding. Grabbing a muesli bar from the snack cupboard, the calories were better than none. Lance had him to take care of him now, and his husband would have stocked up in preparation. Padding softly through the house, he knocked on their bedroom door to give his husband some warning he was home  
“Babe, I’m back...”

Laying half on his side, half on his stomach, Lance whimpered in pain, his feet slipping on the moulded blankets beneath him as seemed to be failing at curling in on himself. Wetness rolled down his husband’s arse and thighs, his right hand clutching their bedding as his whimpers turned to a soft sob. Lance hated touching himself during his heat. The toys Keith had brought to help lay mostly unused because it didn’t feel right to his husband. Moving to their bed, Keith sat on the edge, water spilling from the glass as he tried to place it down while all of his focus was on his husband   
“Lance, baby. It’s me... I’m here now”  
Rolling onto his back, Lance’s face was flushed with fever, body erupting in goosebumps as Keith placed his hand on Lance’s chest, a precaution to stop him jumping him before Keith could get him to eat   
“There you are...”  
“Keith...”  
There’s nothing particularly special in the way Lance whispers his name, yet Keith quiznakking melts under the word. Out of his mind with fever, Lance still knew who he was, and that he wouldn’t leave him to suffer any longer. Leaning down, he stops just short kissing Lance, his husband letting out an unsatisfied whine  
“You need to eat, and drink something”  
“Can’t... the cramping...”  
Guilt floods Lance’s scent, fat tears rolling down the sides of his face as his lip quivers  
“Shhhhh, you’re ok, babe. I’m home. I’ve got you. I’ve got you”  
“Hurts...”  
“I know it does, but you have to eat one little muesli bar for me, then I promise I’ll make it all better”  
Lance’s back arched, twisting away from him with a broken cry. The fact he’d left him alone to suffer this weighed heavily on him. Lance had put on such a brave face to suffer through this as he had. Pulling him back up against him, Keith could feel the heat of Lance’s body through his clothes. Lance’s fever usually dissipated by the end of their first night, until then Keith had to be careful it didn’t lead to nose bleeds or a seizure. Dropping kisses against Lance’s sweaty hair, his husband grabbed for his hand, guiding it down towards his crotch. If Lance hadn’t already come, it had to be painful for him  
“Shit, baby... Ok, ok... hold on...“  
“Sooo hoooot...”

Taking his hand back, Lance threw himself on him when he realised that Keith was making to leave their bed. Burying his face against Keith’s neck, Keith laughed fondly   
“I need to strip, babe”  
“You’re leaving”  
“I’m not... but if you want me in there with you, then I need to take my clothes off”  
“I waited for you...”  
“I know. I know you did, you’re so good for me. Lay down back and let me take my uniform off”  
“You... won’t leave”  
“I’m not going anywhere. No where you can’t follow me”  
Prying his husband off him, Lance sat back on his heels to watch. Pausing in his stripping, Keith grabbed the glass of water, taking a large mouthful before leaning over his shoulder, eager for the kiss, Lance whined in surprise as the water was passed from Keith’s mouth to his. Obediently drinking it down, Keith smiled, not at all feeling bad for the trick  
“Good boy. Lay down for me”

Turning his back as he stripped, Lance was on his hands and knees when Keith turned back. His hands gripping the bed head as he ground his thighs together. Crawling up behind him, Lance moaned as Keith placed his hands on Lance’s plump arse, pulling the two hillocks apart to reveal his lovers twitching opening, wetness dribbling out as if Keith had already claim to his body  
“You want me like this, babe?”  
“Mmm...”  
Burying his face, Keith teased his lover with his tongue, Lance pushing back for more as Keith lapped down his slickness. From the tightness around his tongue he could tell his husband hadn’t taken things into his own hands... or fingers... Lance always loved it when he teased his opening, his husband shyly admitting there was something almost shameful about having Keith’s lips so intimately on his body. That Keith could spin such words of love with his mouth then eat him out so filthily. Keith didn’t find it shameful, nothing was shameful about making his husband loose his mind in pleasure. Sliding his thumb down, he spread his love, breaching with the tip as continued to tongue at the never ending supply of honied wetness, so warm and so easily sliding down his throat. Between his legs, his dick hung heavy, precum already beading at the tip  
“Keith... I’m... I can’t... it hurts... I can’t...”  
“Come for baby, come from my tongue”  
“I... uh... uh... ngh... ngh... ah... I can’t...”  
Hanging his head, Lance’s body was shaking. Removing his thumb, Keith snaked his hand around to grasp his husband’s erection. Lance was leaking precum like crazy, his pubes soaked from unable to release the tension. Crying out, the Cuban’s head shot up, bucking into Keith’s fist as his body finally granted him release across the bed head and pillows. As his husband went lax, Keith pulled him up into his lap, trapping his leaking erection between them as Lance’s head lolled against his shoulder. Twitching hard, cum dribbled down his hand, Lance’s breath a whiny pant  
“That’s it, baby. So good for me...”  
“Couldn’t... couldn’t... come without you...”  
Banished to the sofa with blue balls before, the groan that slipped from his lips was one of sympathy   
“You don’t need to hold back with me... are you with me now?”  
“Still hurts... but... better”  
“Can you eat? I need you to eat for me”  
“I... try”  
“That’s good, baby. That’s good...”

Lance nibbled on the muesli bar, then slow sipped the glass of water, his arse still firmly against Keith’s straining erection. His head was already fuzzy, forgetting why he hadn’t pushed Lance facedown and pounded him into the mattress. Forced the last bite of the muesli bar, he ate to keep his husband happy. The grain a far cry below the taste of his husband. Writhing as the next wave of heat sat in, Lance grabbed both his hands, pressing them to his belly, Keith able to feel the muscles contracting beneath   
“Can we... I want to... if you’re not ready...”  
Lance was trying to tell him that it was okay to use a condom. Keith’s now primitive brain growling in dismissal of the idea, the words leaving his lips without passing through his brain  
“Gotta knock you up, until your fat with our pups...”  
Whining his agreement, Keith shifted down, rutting up against his husband until he found his goal, growling again as he slipped twice before finally pushing into Lance’s warmth. Crying out against him, Lance didn’t wait to adjust, his hips moving earnestly as he tried to find a position around how they currently were   
“Keith... deeper”  
“Nmhmm...”  
English was out the window, taking his husband’s hands, he placed them in the headboard, sliding his up Lance’s arms, then down to fondle his chest. Letting his Galra side loose, he wasn’t happy with the position, growling as his hands went to Lance’s hips, pulling his arse up. Lance was crying before him, rammed forward harshly with each thrust. He had to breed him. He had to fill his stomach... caging Lance’s smaller body, his leg came up, the position animalistic as his teeth clamped into Lance’s nape, Lance screaming, Keith’s orgasm tearing through him with all the force of an ion canon. Without the condom felt incredible, to be locked so intimately as he flooded his lover with his seed, intending to breed with this act of mating more than love. Breaking the bite, he nosed into Lance’s damp hair, able to smell the pain of the fever finally leaving Lance’s scent. His clawed nails had cut into his husband’s hips, as the beast inside shifted into caring for their mate. Sated, consciousness started to return, Keith pulling Lance back up to him, holding him as he recovered. self conscious of his claws, and actions, Keith released Lance’s left hip, dragging his hand up to rest on his stomach  
“Keith...?”  
“I’m here”  
Hiding his forehead against Keith’s cheek, Lance gave a weak nuzzle, his voice was wrecked, his husband more vocal than a choir of pornstars. So vocal they’d made the twins cry out of fear that he was hurting daddy more than once  
“Why so sad, Red?”  
Softly kissing his hair, Keith rubbed gentle circles against Lance’s belly, he knew he couldn’t really feel any distension, yet his beastial side told him there was, already keen to keep breeding Lance now that his head was starting to cool  
“I’m not sad... did I hurt you?”  
“No... feels good... can feel it... warm... you feel so warm”  
“As long as you’re ok...”  
“More... than... ok...”

*  
Pinned against the shower wall, Lance was bouncing on his husband’s erection, Keith taking his weight by his hips, as Lance clawed Keith’s back, in the frenzied bout of heat induced sex. He’d lost count of how many time’s he’d come, and how many times Keith had come inside of him. He’d never liked the use of toys, yet Keith had found a plug from somewhere, the full feeling making it easier to sleep without the expectation of Keith remaining caught inside of him. He could only stomach the feeling because his senses were so focused on his husbands enveloping scent. His secondary side was over the moon at the prospect of pregnancy, his hopes high with how easily the boys had been conceived. Biting at his neck, Keith drove deeply, the waves of pleasure crashing through him as his husband started to come. That Keith could love his body made him so happy, their lips crashing together as Keith rode him into a dry orgasm, his limp dick had nothing left to give, his balls drained from Keith blowing his mind on the bathroom counter. The house a mess from letting their secondary sides surface with nothing between them. Lance unable to let Keith out of his sight as his husband tried to keep him fed. Boneless and breathless, they panted into each other’s mouths. His heart filled with love for the man who made him feel invincible during his heat instead of a mistake. Closing his eyes, his forehead knocked gently against Keith’s as he sniffled. He didn’t know why he needed to cry during his heat, his heart felt confused over crying when he felt so loved   
“I’m here”  
He knew. He knew Keith was right there. He could feel Keith buried inside him, pulsing with each wave as he kept him full  
“I know...”  
“I’ve got you”  
“I know”  
“No matter the outcome, I love you”  
Lance nodded, his heat was settling. His body fatigued, and not just from the amazing quickie, but from how often he’d come. Numbness radiating from his hips, that clashed against the cooling pooling in his belly  
“I love you, too... I’m just... exhausted”  
“I know you are. How are you legs? You were pretty enthusiastic when you were...”  
When he woke Keith up by climbing into his lap to start riding him. He was lucid enough to blush at the memory, silencing Keith with a deep kiss. Soft and languid, it was their kind of kiss. He didn’t know much about kissing other people, but he knew a whole lot of love went into every time Keith kissed him. Hiking his sliding arse back up, Lance’s fingertips dug into Keith’s back as he moaned from the unexpected jolt of pleasure  
“Babe?”  
Right. His legs   
“They feel like they’re about to fall out the socket”  
Keith snorted, hands sliding up as Lance was pushed harder against the wall. Though it didn’t actually do anything, the intent behind Keith massaging at the grooves in his skin was appreciated   
“That just means I’ll have to carry your dramatic arse around, doesn’t it?”  
“I’m not dramatic”  
“I don’t know... you let out all those pretty moans as I fucked you on my dick”  
Lance’s dick gave a twitch, Lance mentally scolding it. His arse had been nicely pummelled, and now he wanted cuddles   
“You’re so mean...”  
“Nah, I’m not. You seem pretty calm”  
“If you call crying because you love your husband, calm. Then yes”  
“Awww, babe. You love me”  
Lance moved to thump Keith shoulder with all the energy he could muster  
“Idiot. I wouldn’t do this with you, if I didn’t”  
“Awww, babe. That means you love me too”  
Lance huffed. His husband was a giant walking horny dick  
“No, shit, Samurai. Can we cuddle after this?”  
“You need to eat before the next wave starts”  
Lance wrinkled his nose at the thought of food. His stomach rebelling at the idea. He’s eaten because Keith made him eat. He’d also eaten Keith out, but he didn’t really count as a food group  
“Ugh...”  
“Don’t be like that. We’ve got soup in the freezer, I can heat it up. That shouldn’t be too hard on your stomach”  
“I kind of miss those ration bars...”  
“I’m sure we can get more”

Keith was too fast to agree. Being made to eat made him feel weak. He wasn’t that weak person anymore. He wasn’t. He was safe and he was loved. Keith didn’t want him falling ill again, for his sake. Closing his eyes, he focused on taking deep breaths. He wasn’t going to fall ill. Keith wasn’t going to leave him if he got sick. He wasn’t... there... Fuck... fuck... he was panicking. Too emotionally exhausted that the tiniest thing had set him off   
“Hey... hey, sweetheart. What’s wrong?”  
Quiznak. Keith was in front of him. He could feel him. He could hear him. He could smell him. Keith wasn’t trying to get rid of him... breathing... he just had to keep breathing until the feeling passed   
“Nothing... I’m fine... I’m fine... I’m safe... I’m safe and... can we cuddle? I want to get out of the shower”  
Only, he couldn’t get out of the shower. Not until Keith moved. His skin felt too wet... he was went and his arse hurt...   
“Soon, babe. Soon”  
“I want to get out of the shower... I need to get out”  
“I can’t move, babe”  
“Then turn the water off!”  
Keith swore, trying to support him as he reached across to fumble the taps off, freezing the both of them momentarily. It’d been a long time since he’d reacted so negatively to water. He could bath himself. He could easily fall asleep in the bath. He’d used warm showers to hide his tears before  
“That’s it, that’s it, babe. I can get us out, but it’s going to mean you’re going to feel me stuck inside of you. I don’t want to move and hurt you”  
Lance nodded, he understood Keith couldn’t pull out. His mind just had to get away from the source of water. The bathroom felt too small, small was usually good, but now small was reminding him of being confined  
“I don’t care... I just... can’t... clam down here...”

Keith snagged Lance’s bathroom as he carried him into the living room. Seating them down on the sofa, Lance moaned as his toes curled, Keith dick rubbed across his sweet spot each time he moved, jolts if pleasure running through him with each step. No wanting the arousal, nor to act on it, Lance cuddled into keith who draped the bathrobe over his shoulders, before wrapping his arms around him. Guiding his hand to his chest, Lance nodded, continuing to fight his way back to a normal breathing cycle. Kosmo would be outside, or sleeping in the twins room. Keith had has back. No one was suddenly going to jump out.

Bringing himself back left Lance feeling dead tired. He’d narrowly missed his anxiety attack blowing up further, his brain sorting out the fact it’d been his anxieties that set him off, not his resurging fear of water. Holding him until he’d fallen into a not quite doze, Keith broke the silence with a whisper  
“‘ you awake?”  
“No...”  
“Ok. I’m going to pull out now”  
Nodding his consent, Keith slipped from him, cum dribbling from his abused opening. He missed Keith inside of him, but now he was feeling physically sick from fatigue he was glad he was   
“If I make you something to eat now, can you manage it”  
“I can try”  
If he threw it up, he threw it up. He didn’t think he’d keep it down. Keith wanted him to try, meaning he had to do it no matter what  
“You don’t have to eat it all, but the calories will help with all the energy we’ve burned this past week”  
“I’ll try”

Keith microwaved the soup under Lance’s instructions. The scent of his Mami’s chicken soup didn’t sit well with his stomach. Sent back to the sofa, he fell asleep curled up in his corner. Lance’s sleep didn’t last long when Keith came in. Sitting on the coffee table, his husband worked the spoon for him, blowing to cool each spoonful before feeding it to him. The bastard was totally enjoying it too much. Sick Keith loved being spoon fed. Sick Keith was worse than boys, he needed constant cuddles and attention until he was better. “Tricked” by his husband’s spoon feeding Lance finished half the bowl, happiness annoyingly radiating off Keith as he finally let him say no to more soup. He just wanted to go to bed. He wanted Keith to clean him up then take him to bed and keep his monstrous dick to himself before he split with how much sex they’d had. Keith’s dick wasn’t fair. Every bit of him was perfect, then he had this baby making machine that was made for poor arse.

Rambling all this out, Keith laughed openly. Too tired to know his laughter because of him, Lance continued on to describe how tired he was, which, in his defence, was really fucking tired. Keith had bent him several ways to Saturday, and then some. Thank the Lord for yoga, or he’d still be stuck bent in half on their bed. Drinking the soup from Lance’s bowl, Keith discarded his, pulling his husband up from the sofa, Keith lifted him by the arse as Lance loosely wrapped his legs around him, face pressed against Keith’s neck as Keith tried not to drop him. This heat thing quiznakking sucked, still, it sucked quiznakking less with Keith there.

*  
Settled in Keith’s lap, Lance made the run down to Cuba with his husband. Making the promise he’d sip at the bottle of water Keith gave him, he was allowed to come for the flight rather than spending him time connected to the drip. Drowsy, the straw in his water kept stabbing him in nose, his mind on the blood that’d been in the toilet, signalling his heat had ended and his period had begun. He’d really hoped he’d conceive during his heat. Breaking the news to Keith had hurt, Keith kneeling in front of him as he sat on the toilet crying for what wasn’t, assuring him that even if they hadn’t conceived, he’d still be there for him. His heat had to be the most fertile for him, yet the blood when he wiped said otherwise. He wanted his Mami to hug him tightly. These things happened, he’d told Keith was prepared, all it meant was they’d have to keep trying, and trying through his heat was better than not trying at all.

Shuffling out Keith’s ship, Lance let his weight be supported by Keith. Tendrils of arousal cling to him, yet as soon as he saw the family farmhouse, that was gone from his mind. Leaning less on his husband, his shuffle tried to turn into a walk, Keith laughing as he pulled him tightly back against his side  
“They‘ll still be waiting those few extra moments”  
“I knoooow, but I missed them”  
Keith wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him into a quick hug as he kissed Lance’s forehead  
“Yeah, I did too. Our shack feels weird without them there”  
“Mmmm... for the amount of chaos they cause, I can’t picture not having them now”  
Lance’s heart dropped a little at the thought of not carrying their younger sibling inside of him. He’d wanted it so badly. He wanted the twins to have another sibling, to experience being big brothers.   
“Neither can I... I know your disappointed that your period came, but we still have them. We still have our baby boys”

Lance’s feathers were ruffled the wrong way. Catching his tongue he knew that Keith wasn’t trying to tell him the boys were some kind of consolation prize. He was suffering the after effects of his heat, something he usually slept off while Keith collected the children   
“I want to see them already. I... guess I really... I hoped... Quiznak, I’m being selfish. It took a lot of courage for you to start trying again too, and here I am getting all teary like I’m the only one affected. This... this wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t mine either. I guess... my... that other thing in my head, we both really liked the idea. I bet you felt the same... so I guess... I guess we just see what happens. If it happens it happens... and if... it doesn’t...”  
Hugging him tighter, Keith shook his head  
“I quiznakking love, you. You’re not allowed to not be okay about this. You don’t need to be brave for me. I wish it’d happened too, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less”  
Feeling something wet against his hair, Lance pulled back with a sniffle, finding Keith was crying. Reaching up, Lance wipes and his husband’s tears, his own rolling down his face  
“I really wanted it to happen”  
“Me, too. I wasn’t sure if I really was ready, but now I think I am. Hearing you weren’t... it hurt me more than I thought it would”  
“You were trying to be strong for me...”  
He’d known it. He’d seen it on Keith’s face as he tried to comfort him  
“I’m scared... of what it means if it doesn’t. I’m scared you’re going to think something is wrong with you. There’s nothing wrong with you”  
“There’s a fair bit wrong with me, if you want to get technical...”  
Keith barked a snotty laugh  
“You know what I mean”  
“I do. I have to believe that I’m still like this because there’s still a chance to have another baby. I don’t think I would get my heats against if it was a one time deal”  
“Allura always knew you wanted a big family”  
“She did. She knew us better than we knew ourselves. I can’t say I’m not sad... and I’m probably... probably going to be a mess for a little while. But I don’t want things between us to... get weird. I don’t want us to be intimate just for the sake of making a baby. I want to be intimate with you, because I love you”  
Keith sniffled loudly, wiping at his nose a tad too aggressively before taking Lance’s face in his hands   
“Me too, babe”  
Drawing him into another tight hug, his husband held them as they both used the moment to recompose themselves. Breaking away mutually, Lance held his handout, Keith ignoring it in favour of wrapping his arm around his waist, hand rubbing up and down the Cuban’s side as if he was trying to warm him up  
“We’ll be ok, babe. We’ll be ok”  
Leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder, Lance let out a long breath  
“Yeah... let’s go see our boys”


	6. Chapter 6

Laying on the floor, Lance had been defeated by his sons. He’d put up a “valiant” effort, falling heroically with all the theatrics that had the pair laugh as Keith filmed on. Coming to life with with a fake roar, Lance rolled over, scooping both boys into a cuddle kisses and nuzzled reigning down on the two brave conquers as the three of the filled the shack with laughter. Kosmo had watched on from the sidelines, refusing to aid Lance in his battle as if he found the whole thing ludicrous. Beaming as he looked up at him, Keith melted at his husband’s bright smile. With one arm still wrapped around the squirming twins, Lance pointed at him  
“Look, there’s daddy! Go get daddy!”  
Flicking record off, Keith sank to his knees, catching both boys as they raced at him  
“Oooof! You’re getting too big!! Where did my little babies go?!”  
Giggling, Hunter blew a raspberry on his cheek. Keith scrunching his nose at the wetness of it  
“Is this love?! Is this how much you love your daddy?!“  
Laith pushed him in the face   
“You’re so stupid, daddy”  
“I’ll give you “stupid””

Hefting the boys along as he crawled across the floor on his knees, he dumped them back into Lance’s hold. Pulling Laith into his lap, Lance shook his head  
“Daddy isn’t stupid. Dishes are stupid”  
“Both!”  
“Both are stupid?!”  
Laith giggled, Lance sighing before raising his head  
“I’m sorry, babe. I tried”  
Keith pouted, faking sadness at the news he was stupid  
“I guess we know who the favourite parent is?”  
Laith escaped Lance, falling on his bum before he was up and off again   
“Not us. I’m pretty sure the boys love Kosmo more”  
“Woe are we. At least Hunter loves me”  
Hunter let himself be cuddled until he noticed his brother had done a runner, soon enough he was out Keith’s arms and off to cause trouble with him.

Letting himself tackle Lance down, his husband cackled with laughter as Keith tickled his sides. Caught up on how beautiful Lance looked in the moment, Keith couldn’t help but kiss him. He was so damn strong. They’d been trying for a baby for a little over a month and a half and it hadn’t happened yet. Keith’d been worried, especially after finding Lance crying on the toilet. But it seemed Lance did seem okay with the idea it wouldn’t be as quick or easy as it’d been with the twins. Snaking arm around his neck, Lance held him down, the kiss growing slightly too heated before there was a thud and crying started. Sighing into the kiss, Lance went limp under him  
“Off you go, daddy“  
Groaning, Keith climbed off him, tempted to flop pack on the floor, but his son was crying.

Laith had face planted in the hall. His screams ramping up as Keith rushed to him. Picking his baby boy up, Keith expected blood, instead finding he was crying more from shock. Lifting Laith to his shoulder, Keith had no idea where his other spawn had run off to. Lance called him a “helicopter parent”, having taken months to loosen up to not every cry needing to be attended to. Still on the floor where he’d left him, Lance propped himself up  
“My poor baby, what happened?”  
“Tripped and gave himself a scare”  
“He’s probably tired from this morning. I know daddy is exhausted. Where’s Hunter?”  
“I don’t know...”  
Lance groaned, letting his head drop back   
“Kooooooosmooooooo, please go find the baby?”  
Getting up, Kosmo padded over to Lance, not pausing before stepped to stand over him before dropping down with a huff  
“Nooo! Kosmo, you menace! I’m not the baby!”  
Kosmo thought otherwise, licking at Lance’s face. Wrapping his arms around their fur son, Lance sighed  
“Thanks for the support, babe”  
“You’ll always be my baby”  
Lance sighed again  
“You two. You’re as bad as each other. I’m not the baby. Kosmo is my precious fur baby. Yes, he is... he’s good he’s going to get up and find the baby... right, go!”  
Kosmo didn’t move. Keith laughing at the pair of them, as he patted Laith’s back   
“I’ll find Hunter. We can’t let the baby do all the work”  
Lance pouted  
“I’m not the baby... I’ll show him who’s the baby... stupid husbands... he’s the baby... yes, Kosmo, yes he is. He’s the great big baby... you’re a great big baby too. Keeeeeeith, you’ll have to find the baby”  
“I’ve got the crying one”  
“And I’ve got the heavy one... seriously, Kosmo needs less treats...”  
Stretching up, Kosmo smothered Lance with his fur, Lance waving his arms from under their idiotic space wolf. With a laugh, Keith nudged Kosmo with his foot, Kosmo whining at him, refusing to budge until Keith pointed out   
“He can’t feed you if he’s dead”

Emerging from the floof of Kosmo’s fur, Lance gasped down a deep breath   
“I nearly died down there”  
“I’m sure it was terrible. I’ll go find the baby...”  
“Wait, what’s the time?”  
“Uhhhh... lemme...”  
Juggling Laith as he tried to glance at his comms, Keith forgot wall clocks were a thing. Lance has a large one hung over the TV so he could see it clearly from the kitchen, which Keith would have remembered if his husband wasn’t being so damn adorable   
“A little after 1”  
“Nap time...”

Leaving Lance on the floor, Keith finds Hunter has already claimed their bed. His son conked out with his butt up on Lance’s side of the bed. Seeing they’d spent the morning playing, all that energy had come to an abrupt halt, Laith still grizzly over tripping, yet clearly his tears were more from tiredness than the fall. Laying him down, near his brother, he then straightens Hunter out beside him, covering them with the top blanket before leaving them to nap. Shiro and Curtis were finally coming back for a visit, the afternoon promising to be as busy as the morning, thankfully he had the weekend off, a three day weekend was now a gift from god. Lance’s heat had driven home how scary it could be for his husband on Daibazaal. Lance would no doubt put on a brave face, and scold him for second guessing himself, yet Keith couldn’t help but worry, no matter how many time’s Lance insisted he was “fine”.

Kosmo was still on top of Lance when Keith returned. Sinking down to lay next to his husband, he rolled on his side, slinging his arm over his pest of a wolf  
“Hunter’d put himself to bed. They’re both napping on our bed”  
Lance hummed  
“That means there just one baby left to go down for his nap”  
“I’m pretty sure Kosmo doesn’t want you getting up”  
“I noticed... he is biggest baby, aren’t you”  
“He’ll be anything you want him to be if it means getting more treats”  
Kosmo yipped at the sacred word “treats”, teleporting off Lance to stand in the kitchen where he yipped again to make his desire known. Laughing at him, Lance rolled over, slinging a leg over Keith’s hip  
“You’ve gone and done it now”  
Sliding his hand up his husband’s leg, Keith nodded   
“I know... reckon if I give him two he’ll let us have some alone time?”  
“With your dick, you better give him three”  
Keith’s eyes widened, not expecting the mischievous look in Lance’s eyes  
“Babe...”  
“That kiss got me wet... wanna fool around on the sofa like awkward teenagers?”  
“Fuck... yes... don’t go anywhere”  
Lance laughed, making as if they were two lovers standing, his leg sliding up as his sweet lips met Keith’s for a not so sweet and innocent kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Kosmo yipped to remind them that it was going to take three treats if they wanted to continue  
“Go feed our fur son, while I do something about these pants”

With his pants around his thighs, Lance’s hands roamed Keith’s chest. Their kisses hot and heavy as his husband straddled him with those gorgeous long caramel legs. Rolling his hips with each kiss, Lance was sin on legs. Keith’s dick firmly trapped against his husband’s, as Lance rode his lap, wetness already smeared across his jeans. Moaning into his mouth, Keith’s hands slipped up his husband’s side, his shirt covering far too much of his beautiful body. Keith knew every inch of Lance’s skin, mapped all his scars under careful exploration with his lips  
“Shirt off”  
Nodding, Lance raised his arms, the thin shirt discarded to the floor before Keith’s fingers were soon tangled in Lance’s hair. Breaking from kissing his lip, he kissed way down Lance’s throat, his husband letting out a breathy moan as he nipped at his Adam’s apple   
“Keith...”  
“Tell me what you want me to do to you baby?”  
“I wanna ride you... I wanna make you come without touching me”  
“Yeah? You want to put on a show for me?”  
“Mhmm...”  
Lance had never grown out of preferring to know what Keith wanted to do. Sometimes he’d go with the flow, then other time’s that backfired when Keith would suddenly grab his wrist or hold him down that tad too hard. Giving Lance the option to say no was a natural part of their relationship, at any time his husband knew he could say no and they’d swap from sex to cuddling, or he’d back off enough to let Lance do what he needed to calm back down. Raising himself, Lance stared down at him, rubbing himself through his underwear   
“These need to come off”  
“I completely agree”

Keith’s jeans and underwear made it down to mid calf, Lance too impatient once he had his underwear off. Straddling his lap again, Keith went to help line himself up, only for Lance to smack his hand away  
“Put your hands on the back of your head”  
Complying, Lance pressed kisses to his lips, moaning softly as his left hand moved to his arse, toying with his wet opening   
“Mmm... fuck... I don’t think I can wait...”  
It was hard to find the time to actually try for a baby. There’d been more than one lust driven romp on his work desk, while the kids had been at the crèche. Far too often the boys would want to come into their bed. Lance would say no, but that didn’t mean that they listened. Waking now usually involved a foot or a knee somewhere it shouldn’t be, the occasional toy found in their bed that wasn’t the right kind of toy  
“You need to prep, baby. Just keep doing what you’re doing”  
“I know... but... fuck... I feel like I’m going to cum just watching you watching me”  
Quiznak if Keith didn’t want to touch. Whining as he sat back on his fingers, each rise and fall of his husband’s hips was hypnotic  
“You’re so damn pretty”  
Lance smirked down at him  
“I think the term is sexy. Open your mouth”  
Eagerly Keith obliged, Lance’s fingers slick as he removed them, sliding them into Keith’s mouth to suck. Shuddering, Lance’s breath caught, his husband was falling apart so perfectly. Swirling his tongue around the digits, a disappointed groan slipped from his lips as Lance’s fingers did  
“Uh-uh. None of that... I’m about to make both of us feel really good”

Lance’s head lolled forward as he guided himself down on to Keith’s eager dick. Fighting the urge to thrust, he waited patiently as his husband grew accustomed to his length  
“Every damn time... it feels like you were make for me...”  
Placing both hands on Keith’s chest, Lance rose before letting his weight fall, pleasure shooting through Keith  
“Shit... baby... just like that”  
“Pervert...”  
Leaning down, Lance kissed him as he started to find his rhythm, hard and desperate as they fought for dominance, his wetness rolling down Keith’s shaft to pool at the base, building in to a hard and fast pace, Lance leaned back, his a hand groping at his chest as the other gripped his hair, open moans falling from him as he arched his back  
“Keith...”  
Keith snapped at his name, taking Lance by the hips as he started matching his husband’s pace, Lance nearly falling back off him as he let his orgasm crash through him. Groping and growling, Keith’s hands slid up Lance’s back, gripping him under his arms as he held him down, chasing his orgasm  
“Fuck... fuck... fuck...”  
Dissolving into chanting, Lance was left weak in his arms, his orgasm finally as he let out a howl, Lance’s walls painted with the thick pulses of cum. It was very embarrassing kind of howl, that Lance snorted about as they crashed back against the back of the sofa. His husband up against his chest where he belonged, Keith still roughly thrusting despite his dick catching. Staying quiet until the pulsing between his legs lessened, Lance nuzzled into Keith’s chest, purring softly as he did   
“You were supposed to be watching me”  
“My dick is shameless”  
Lance’s laugh turned into a yawn, kissing his collarbone, the Cuban mumbled   
“I’m the same... fuck... mmm... I could use a nap now”  
“Mmm. Me too... lemme get the blanket”  
His fingers barely reached the blanket that was hanging off the edge of the sofa arm. Lance called it a throw rug, Keith called it a blanket, because that’s kind of what it was. It did the same damn thing as a blanket. Pulling the yellow blanket back, he went about draping it over Lance’s shoulders, his husband snuggling into him, trapping both clenched hands against his chest in a very childish way. Tiredly, Lance’s mumble was barely audible   
“I hope we make a baby soon...”  
“Me too, babe”

*  
Still cocooned in his lap, they’d both fallen asleep together on the sofa. Woken by Shiro and Curtis letting themselves in, Shiro gave a cry, startling both of them awake, Lance’s breathing hitching in panic as Shiro covered Curtis’s eyes and drew him from the living room. None of Lance’s naked form was visible, except maybe his feet. It was his husband’s cloths across the floor that dobbed them in on what really happened under the blanket. Assuring Lance it was alright, Keith helped him off him, Lance taking the blanket with him as he scurried away to their bedroom. Cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Keith then joined his brother and Curtis out where they’d seated themselves down on the edge of the shacks front step. Kicking his brother lightly in the back, Shiro leaned his head back to look up at him  
“Thanks for that. Lance is getting changed”  
“It’s not our fault we walked in on that”  
“We were sleeping”  
“What five minutes of pleasure, 2 hours of napping”

Kicking Shiro again, this time near his hip, Keith went ahead and dropped himself down next to his brother  
“Don’t let Lance here you talking like that. You know the issues he was with his body”  
Slinging his arm over his shoulder, Shiro nodded  
“I know. Anyway, how’ve you been?”  
Keith rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like they’d talked the night before or anything  
“We’re fine here. Boys are full of energy, Lance will get them up now we’re awake. He likes to let them go down for a nap after 1, then up at 3, or they don’t sleep through the night”  
“We know the nap schedule. We just didn’t calculate that the big kids needed a nap too”  
His brother was shit. Keith didn’t know why he’d bothered missing him so much   
“You’re a shitty brother. Curtis, I hope he’s better behaved with you”  
“No, not really. How’s work going? Shiro said you’d been thinking of moving on?”  
If it wasn’t Shiro, then it was Curtis. He couldn’t quiznakking win  
“Dios... can’t you two wait at least 10 minutes before getting serious?”  
“We did. Outside”  
Keith crossed his arms, a pout on his lips thanks to the two idiots on his front door step   
“You both suck. I haven’t decided yet. What about you? Sick of travelling yet? Is that why we’re stuck with you?”  
Pulling him tight, Shiro ruffled his hair  
“Yep! We’re back for now. Coran sent us back with plenty of things for Lance. He’s pretty disappointed Lance didn’t agree to teach there”  
“He hasn’t said no. We’ve just been busy”  
“Yeah, busy getting busy”  
“I will kill you in your sleep, old man”  
Shoving Shiro off him, the half-Galra got to his feet, dusting himself as he did  
“I suppose you two want a beer? I know I’m in the mood after your antics”  
“I wouldn’t say no”

Lance was in the kitchen with the twins as the three of them entered the shack. Walking over to his husband, Keith wrapped his arm around him as he kissed his cheek. Three beers sat on the kitchen counter, tops already popped  
“Thanks, babe. You ok?”  
“Yeah... boys are in a mood. What do you want for dinner?”  
“Why don’t we order something?”  
“Because that’s why we’re getting fat. That and all that chocolate you bring home for me”  
“You’re not fat. Seriously though, I don’t mind springing for fast food”  
“I do. You three are drinking, meaning I’ll be the one driving. I’m making the boys pasta, do you want me to just make extra for you three?”  
“Then what are you going to have?”  
“We have a million and one meals in the freezer from Mami”  
“Then why don’t we get out some of them? Save you cooking?”  
Lance sighed, his husband felt tense in his hold. Lance had been so confident until they’d been sprung sleeping   
“Fine, you can pick out what you want. I’ll take the other’s there beers”  
“Don’t let it get to you. I told them we fell asleep cuddling”  
“Your pants were around your ankles and I was naked. Yeah. We were sleeping”  
“They don’t mind”  
“Well I do. Sorry. Sorry. I... was just going to be better organised before they arrived. I still need to make the spare bed up for them”  
“Lance, they don’t care, ok. Oh, Coran sent some things for you too”  
“Great. Because I didn’t feel crappy enough”  
Keith bit back his sigh. They hadn’t been having sex when the pair had walked in, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t walked in on them having sex before, or been kept awake by sounds they couldn’t forget nor ignore  
“I’ll take the beers, then come back and sort dinner out. Why don’t you settle the boys down with their uncles?”  
“I’ll go make the spare bed up. I... I know I’m being stupid. I need a minute, I was hoping you’d be out the front longer, but it’s fine”

Shiro and Curtis both noticed Lance give a small wave to them before disappearing into the extension. With the pair travelling, all their junk was stacked up in the extension, the spare bed was their bed, Lance had done the washing the night before. Lifting both boys down, Hunter started crying, refusing to stand, Laith running over to sofa where he stood against the arm as he started crying. Freezing his fingers, Keith rummaged up half a dozen of Mami’s ceramic dishes, setting them on the sink before carrying the beers into the living room, the backtracking to lift Hunter off the floor. Sitting back in the recliner, he sat his son up in his lap, Hunter reaching out for Shiro as he made a grand escape attempt   
“Oh, buddy! What’s wrong?”  
Half standing, Shiro retrieved the crying toddler, copping a foot to the groin as he did  
“Would you believe they were laughing most of the morning?”  
“Yep. But it’s hard being a toddler, isn’t that right? They’ve gotten bigger?”  
“Big enough to call their daddy “stupid” this morning”  
Shiro gave a hearty laugh   
“Not even three, and they’ve got you pegged”  
“Really? I thought they got it from their uncle”  
“That’s not a nice thing to say about Curtis”  
Curtis elbowed his fiancé   
“You could have blamed Marco”  
Shiro ducked his head   
“I forgot about him... Is Lance ok?”  
“Yeah. He’s making up your bed, I hope you’re hungry, we’re still trying to get through what Mami sends back with the boys”

Laith hadn’t left up crying. Moving to tackle the toddler into his arms, Curtis held his hands out  
“I’ll take him. I’ve missed our little men”  
“Go for it. He face planted earlier today, no blood but he did give himself a scare”  
Curtis took Laith, cradling him in his arms. The boy’s tears cut as he realised it wasn’t either of his daddies holding him  
“That’s better. You can see Lance in him”  
Settling back with his beer, Keith nodded  
“I can see a lot of Lance in both of them. They slayed daddy this morning, Lance loved it. He’s great with them. I should send you the video”  
“Have you got one them calling you stupid?”  
“No, but I’m sure we can get one of them calling you stupid”  
Shiro clapped Hunter’s hands together, bouncing his knee as he tried to soothe him  
“Your daddy is picking on me. We came all this way to see them, and now he’s picking on us”  
“You started it. A normal person knocks”  
“Sorry, Keith. We were excited to be back. That was my fault”  
“Curtis, you don’t need to cover for my badly behaved brother. Anyway, how long are you staying this time?”  
“About a month”  
Keith nearly dropped his beer  
“A month?!”  
Curtis was quick to reply  
“Don’t worry, we won’t put you out the whole time we’re here. Shiro has some things he needs to sort out at the garrison, and I... guess I’ll make the most of spending time with my nephews. My mother’s already offered us a room with her, then we planned to check in with Shay. Did they tell you they’re having a boy?”  
A boy. Keith could see it now, a mini-Hunk with the most gourmet baby food that ever existed  
“No. Are they back? I had no idea”  
“Been back for about a week now”  
Huh... Keith didn’t know why they hadn’t reached out then? They’d have passed through the garrison on the way home, his door was always open to the pair... Keith kind of felt a little miffed that he didn’t know. Lance had gone through hell with those injections before he’d donated his eggs... Had something gone wrong and they didn’t want them knowing? Or was Shay still suffering morning sickness and not up for visitors. He’d have sent flowers... blinking at himself, he realised how much his husband had rubbed off on him. He’d never take the initiative if his didn’t have his husband. Surely they didn’t think Lance would lord donating his eggs over them? No. They were probably flat out catching up with Hunk’s family   
“Keith? You ok, there?”  
Forcing down a larger than necessary sip of his beer, a fake smile was pushed to his lips as he nodded around his drink  
“Yeah. I was just thinking about how much of a mess Hunk must be”  
“You have no idea. He called me up in the middle of the night to ask if yellow was a good colour for a nursery”  
“And you loved it”  
Shiro shrugged   
“What can I say? We might no longer be Voltron, but everyone still comes to me for advice”  
“Is that a dig? I feel like that’s a dig”

“What’s a dig?”  
“Shiro’s complaining that we all rely on him”  
Lance smiled, a genuine smile, his husband had worked through the embarrassment and finally relaxed. Patting his lap, the Cuban walked over to him, settling down in his hold  
“Then he shouldn’t offer such good advice. You guys are ready to go. Fresh sheets without the usual amount of dog fur, unless Kosmo gets in there. If you’ve got any washing, I’ll chuck it in tonight. With the dust out here, it’s easier to use the drier. I don’t need Keith’s bad laundry skills to turn a wash pink”  
“I haven’t once turned the wash pink”  
Lance bopped him on the tip of his nose with his pointer  
“I know. I was joking. If the boys didn’t end up making so much mess, I’d probably forget to do the washing. Anyway, what were we talking about?”  
“Shay’s having a baby boy. We were thinking of visiting her, provided you don’t mind having us here for the next few days”  
“Nah, that’s fine. Keith could use the company. You can probably tell how much he misses you by how often he calls”  
Did that mean Lance knew Shay was having a boy? Had he been told? Surely he would have remembered if he’d been told. Lance would have been buzzing with happiness for her, as he’d done when he’d learned she was pregnant   
“All the time?”  
Lance shot finger guns at Curtis   
“You know it. How was the trip? You end up in my old sector?”   
“We did. Sucrulia was beautiful”  
Lance nodded   
“The ports there have everything. I wanted to take Keith out there, but I feel like he’d make a pirate far too easily. Did you take a trip over to the other side, or stay around the port? Then again, there’s so much to see at the port... man, I miss their spices and the market was really something else... Babe, you would have loved it... I really need to bring you there”  
“I had the same issue with Shiro. The pirate thing. He nearly gave all our GAC away for a junker”  
“I can imagine. I bet you got taken for a ride at the market too because you refused to listen to what I said”  
Curtis sighed in admission   
“Maybe. You were also right about the fabric there”  
Lance gushed  
“I know right! It’s so soft, and it’s wrinkle resistant. The locals use reeds to manufacture it, I couldn’t believe how durable it is either. Pleeeeease tell me you took my advice!  
“My mother’s already got things organised. I did however pick up some for the chairs”  
Lance flopped against him, Keith was clearly missing something  
“What chairs?”  
“Oh, for the wedding. Coran will probably insist on Altean silk, but we’ve got a bolt of it on the ship. I thought you might like some too. Have you two set a date?”  
Lance snorted, waving his hand, yet his body had tensed again as his scent turned. Curtis having stepped somewhere he really shouldn’t have  
“Nope, it’s never gonna happen. It’s not like it matters anyway, seeing we’re already married. Anyway, I want to hear more about your trip”  
Even if Lance didn’t know, he’d hurt Keith’s feelings with the dismal  
“Why do you say it’s never going to happen?”  
“Because, my darling husband, we’re too busy for something. Besides, you never really wanted a big wedding anyway. I’m lucky enough to have this ring on my finger and Annla’s hair clips stored away from the boys. Which reminds me, I need to call Daehra... yep, I’ll be right back”

Lance trailed his false happiness out the living room, Keith leaning forward to dig both elbows into his legs, as he rested his forehead against the mouth of his beer. His husband hadn’t been subtle at all  
“Should I go check on him?”  
Keith shook his head, Laith was no longer crying, Curtis moving would end that  
“No. I should be the one to talk to him”  
“Do you intend to set a date?”  
“I always thought we’d be married no that much longer after we returned to Earth... now we’re all busy. Hunk and Shay had their baby coming. You guys are exploring. Pidge is dating her lab partner. Trying to find a date for all of you... and involving the kids. Then there’s Lance’s family, it’d have to be in Cuba. His abeula hasn’t been well... Mum and Kolivan would have to have enough warning to schedule time off. And I have work... Coran can basically come at any time. Lance misses him so much. That’s why I wanted him to take the job offer. I don’t even know what’s going on with my job. I’m technically contracted until the end of the year, but if we have another baby...”  
Great. Now it sounded like he was never going to marry Lance  
“I really think I should go talk to him”  
“Laith will start crying if you move”  
“Like Lance probably is right now”  
Fucking Curtis. That wasn’t playing fair. Keith couldn’t give Lance a date. Not until they’d decided on work... still, he didn’t want his husband crying alone. Though, there was every chance all Lance needed was few ticks because his brain was slipping into “Red”  
“Give him a minute... He pulled himself back. If you go in now, he’s likely to think he’s in trouble. Let him at least pretend to call Dae”  
Shiro frowned his disapproval. Lance was so much better than he had been. He was no longer chronically ill from fatigue, he’d put on weight, and he still continued to work at stopping his panic attacks when felt them coming   
“5 minutes. No more. I’ll take Laith. You check on Lance, while Keith and I have a talk”  
Now he was going be lectured from Shiro. He’d really rather not be. He wanted to marry Lance. He wanted that wedding for him. But Lance’s excitement for the wedding had dropped not long after moving to Earth. His husband would bring the topic up, then cut it off with a lame joke to cover. Having not slept properly for far too long, it was easy to let things like that slip, and before he knew it’d been over two years since he’d proposed and he was no closer to marrying Lance in front of all their friends.

*  
Why he had to show his friends his shameful side, Lance didn’t know. Maybe it was having his nerves rattled from being awoken in Keith’s lap. For a tick he hadn’t recognised his husband. His stomach bottoming out before his memory kicked in. Making the bed, shivers ran down his spine, as if someone were tickling his nape with a feather. Now he was sitting on the bed, hiding from his family again, all the while kicking himself for doing so. Shiro and Curtis weren’t them. He knew their scents. Even if they were scents that had started to drift from memory, they were friendly scents. It was his dumb second side being even dumberer over scents they weren’t his, Keith’s or the kids. Especially now they were trying for a baby. He’d thought he’d be able to handle Curtis talking about the wedding, after all, he’d made the suggestion of a few planets they might find interesting to fill in the gaps in their trips. He’d never tell Keith, but fuck could you get some damn good drugs there too. He hadn’t told Shiro and Curtis that either, if you weren’t in the know you’d never know. Since settling down, his life had changed so much. Now Curtis and Shiro were back, carrying almost that same kind of chaotic energy that came from no longer being on the front lines. There was no way they’d believed his lie about calling Daehra. Maybe he should call Coran? He’d called him last week... Coran wouldn’t think he was being stupid, plus he didn’t have therapy until the following week... Fuck it... He might as well. 

Coran answered with a bright smile, forever happy to hear from him  
“Lance, my boy! I was just thinking about you!”  
“Hey, Coran. How’s things on Altea?”  
Now Coran was in front of him, he didn’t want to bring the man’s mood down  
“Busy, busy! I had Shiro and Curtis earlier, and now I have you!”  
“You’ll always have me, I’m a call away. I’m calling to see how you’re going”  
“Me, boy... well some days are better than others, but you didn’t call to hear that. No, no. Working hard, keeping busy. The kids were asking after you and Keith today. Shiro’s still as popular as ever here”  
Dios... there it was... he had to... address the issue   
“I bet he is... Coran, I’m sorry I’ve been so indecisive over the job offer... I...”  
He what? Didn’t want to admit that his life was at an stand still?   
“Lance, my boy. Is everything there okay?”  
“I... no... I’m having... my head is being stupid and I really wanted to call you because I knew you’d make it better”  
Coran’s face softened, apparently he did want to admit he wasn’t doing great   
“Oh, my boy. Do you want to tell me about it?”  
“There’s not much to tell. I had a moment where I panicked and now I’m pretty much hiding from the others. I’m kind of feeling lost”  
“You’re not lost. You’re with Keith, on Earth”  
Lance barked a laugh, Coran would have meant that in the most literal of senses  
“I never would have guessed. No, I mean... I don’t know what to do. Krolia has said yes, she’d be happy for Keith to return to the Blades and work humanitarian runs. I know Keith isn’t happy at work, and we probably can’t leave until his contract expires. He wants to put my wishes first, but I don’t know if I want to be a teacher...”  
“Ah, that old Inadxiam itch”  
“The what now?”  
“That feeling you get when you retire from the battlefield. Your story spread through the galaxy, as you wonder what comes next. It comes when you’re full of quintessence, longing for battle, but have no where to direct it”  
“Altea’s have a name for practically everything, don’t they?”  
“It’s a feeling I know too well, my boy. When Allura was standing on the bridge, she carried Alfor’s legacy on. Fighting rough Galra, running for our lives, it was never safe! But those Galra were no match for us!”  
“You miss it, don’t you? You miss us on the castle?”  
Coran’s face softened further, his voice a sigh of resignation   
“More than you’d ever know”  
“I miss it too. I don’t feel lacking with what’s going on, but when I think about people out there that could still be benefiting from our help, I want to go”  
“You know you don’t need to leave in order to help them. You’ve always passionately carried on Allura’s message”  
“I haven’t done that in so long... When Red left, I was mess. I can’t even remember what it felt like to be one with him. I can’t remember how it felt to have him in my head... or how it felt to form Voltron. Somedays I have to remind myself that we actually did that... This isn’t like when Allura died... I have the boys and Keith to think of... but what comes next?”  
“What comes next is entirely in your hands, my boy. Teaching might not be full combat, but you would be changing the lives of the students here”  
“I... would I though? There are far more qualified people than I am. I’m only popular because I was a Paladin. When I was “Leandro”, no one knew that. I worked myself up from nothing... Now I barely talk to my team. No, Marco’s team. Keith is trapped in a job that he does for my sake. Shiro and Curtis are here, and they... it’s like they can see straight through me. They’ve got that same itch. The Garrison doesn’t actually need us. I feel like if I say “it’s time for one last adventure”, I’m going to be saying that about the next and the next. Here the boys have a routine. Life is quiet. My head is doing so much better without the constant stimulation of being surrounded by people. Keith misses the Blade... and how many more mission could have been carried out if he hadn’t left them for me?”

Stroking his perfectly groomed moustache, Coran shook his head  
“Keith is where he wants to be”  
“Because it’s where I am”  
“He loves you, but you don’t control his actions. Have you talked about this?”  
“Yeah... and neither of us have it figured out. Plus, we’re trying for another baby... we can’t take three boys around space with us”  
“Whoever said that?”  
“They need space to play... to run around and be free”  
“You’re in a tough situation. Why don’t you bring them to Altea? We have more than teaching available”  
“I know you do. I feel obligated to take a safer job, but I miss... missions. Keith gets cranky if I bounty hunt on Earth... Dios, I’m a mess”

Flopping back on the bed, Lance held his comms over his head  
“You say there’s these bounties on Earth?”  
“Yeah. When we opened up our planet to refugees, some decided to be pricks and set up camp here. Occasionally we’ll pick up word. It’s shared on the network. I check the crime, then the target is observed. Not all criminals remain criminals... and not all criminals wanted to be in the first place...”  
“Then why not start in your own back yard?”  
“I can’t risk bringing it back to the shack. Despite our fame, we don’t get bothered out here. Everyone probably thinks our home is the storage shed for Colleen’s green house... plus, Shiro and Curtis are here at the moment. I don’t think they’d approve”  
“Lance, you’ve grown into a fine man. A fine father and a fine husband. You’ve long grown past the time of needing approval, from anyone. Follow your heart. My door will always be open to you”

His heart wanted to marry Keith, have another baby, and find a way to help more people. He’d given up chasing Kre’el’s lost planet to focus on his relationship with Keith. He’d given up his outpost, to focus on his relationship with Keith. He’d given up his privacy during his pregnancy to help Daibazaal, and spread Allura’s message of love and peace. He loved the peace of being a househusband with the boys. His heart shouldn’t be chasing more. Not when he had everything he wanted and then some... He just... he had so many things undone. He felt like a quitter for handing the outpost over to Marco, having abandoned his team there for so long while off with Keith. He felt like a quitter for not spreading Allura’s message further. He felt like a quitter now because he was filled with so much chaotic energy that it was eating him up inside. Fuck... he really missed his talks with Coran... despite the fact they talked weekly when they could   
“Thanks, Coran. I miss you so much...”  
Coran looked teary, Lance wishing he could wrap his arms around him  
“I miss you too!”  
“I better go... before the others come find me. Thanks for the chat. It really helped”  
“It’s my pleasure, boy. Remember to hold your head high, my son”

Dropping his comms down next to his head, Lance closed his eyes. He didn’t need anyone’s approval... but wasn’t that the same as disregarding everything Keith had done to keep him safe? Not being that much of a people person, Keith preferred being out in the shack, yet sometimes Lance worried if he didn’t get lonely out here with everyone else living in Platt City? Hunk and Shay called the city home. Pidge when she could tear herself away from her work... Then there was Krolia on Daibazaal. Lance knew Keith was second guessing moving there entirely because of him. He wasn’t sure what he could provide the Blades, but surely Krolia had some job he’d be able to fill? Now would be the time to go too. Before the kids started school... and moving there... it’d give them the chance to connect with Keith’s heritage the way they had a taste of his each time they were in Cuba. Rolling over to his side, he brought his hand up to stare at his ring. That memory of Keith proposing... he didn’t think he could have felt any happier than when his husband asked in front of dozens of people... now they were all probably talking about them behind their backs over the fact it hadn’t progressed. They didn’t need to get married right away. Setting a date would be enough. It’d be something to work to...

“Lance?”  
Curtis called his voice softly as he knocked on the bedroom door. Lance wasn’t at all surprised that he was the one coming after him and not Keith. No. Shiro would talk to Keith, while Curtis handled... no. Curtis was his friend. He wasn’t trying to babysit him. Just because his mood had dropped didn’t give him the right to mentally snipe at his well meaning friend  
“Come in!”  
Letting himself in, Curtis closed the door behind him  
“I’m not disturbing you, am I?”  
“Nah, you’re alright. I just got off the comms from talking to Coran...”  
“I thought you were calling Daehra?”  
Lance snorted, patting the spot in front of him   
“We both know that was a lie. I’m fine, now. Coran always knows what to say”  
Sitting himself down beside him, Curtis gave a groan as he flopped back  
“I’ve missed having a real bed”  
“I bet you have. I bet you’ve missed having a bed filled with kids toys too”  
“That you can keep. The ceiling isn’t all that interesting either”  
“If it was interesting, I’d never get Keith to sleep. I’m guessing Shiro and Keith are talking about... probably me and the wedding... and you’ve come to make sure I’m not crying”  
“Something like that”  
“Called it. I’m fine”  
“That’s the second time you’ve said that in as many minutes. Keith’s pretty upset about it”  
“Upset about be me being fine?”  
It was a poor dodge that Curtis ignored   
“He said...”  
“Let me stop you there. I know Keith still wants to marry me. Some days... it’s a lot to cope with... I feel like if we could set a date... then I think about our lives and having to try to find a date that will suit everyone... and just give up. At least I can live vicariously through your wedding”  
“Our wedding seems to be being derailed by my mother. She’s insisting we have it here, with hundreds of guests we don’t know”  
Lance wrinkled his nose  
“That’s rough. It’s your wedding, you should be able to have it wherever you quiznakking want”  
“She threatened not to come if it wasn’t on Earth”  
He could get married on the other side of the known universe and his parents would come... it wasn’t fair for Curtis’s family to put this kind of pressure on his shoulders. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around his friend  
“No matter what, Keith and I will support you. I can always start shooting people if they start objecting too much”  
“Lance, I’d prefer you didn’t shoot my mother”  
“I wasn’t going to shoot shoot her... maybe just a graze... Whatever, the offers still there. What’s it like being back on Earth again?”  
“You’re deflecting”  
Lance huffed, he appreciated that Curtis liked to call him out on his bullshit. He was kind of impossible to stay mad at, he’d also missed him immensely. Phone calls weren’t the same as catching up in person   
“I’m showing the proper interest”  
Curtis laughed  
“Right. Of course you are... in all the wrong things. Come on, Lance. This is me. I’ve seen you naked, we have no secrets”  
“You’ve seen me give birth. I don’t think it gets much more intimate than that. I really am ok. My stupid brain had a moment when you guys walked in. I didn’t recognise Keith for a moment, I guess you never get over trauma, you just learn to live with it”  
“That was my fault”  
“Nah. That was Shiro. I bet he was hoping to spring us”  
“Surprise, not “spring””  
“Close enough. Shiro’s not going to be too hard on Keith, is he? Keith’s been working his arse off... he doesn’t really get time off”  
“The garrison keeping him late?”  
Lance shook his head with a sigh  
“No. Sometimes. He’s had it with the paperwork. No, I mean, he busts his arse at work all day, then comes home to take care of me...”  
“You’re not a burden”  
He kind of was. He was the very epitome of “ball” in “ball and chain”  
“It’s hard not to feel like it. Ugh. Sorry. This isn’t the joyous welcome home you guys deserve. First me, then the kids, now you’re stuck in therapy”  
“It’s a homely welcome home”  
“I’m glad you think so. Mami would scold me for being an appalling host”  
“Then it’s a good thing it’s your home, not hers”  
“Maybe... seriously though, no deflection, how was travelling? How was Shiro? I’ve been worried about him”  
“His nightmares decided to make a reappearance... but it was good. It made for good adjustment after saying goodbye to the Atlas”  
“Are you feeling lost? Having moved on?”  
“A little... space is soo... big”  
“That is it. You never know what each day is going to bring”  
“You sound like you miss it”  
“Yeah... I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately”  
“And you want to get back out there...”  
“Yeah... Don’t tell Keith. I don’t want to feel like this life isn’t enough. There was just something about missions that’s hard to get out of your blood. That thrill... the possibility of adventure...”  
“Shiro’s the same way. He tries to hide it, but it was different for you guys. You were already fighting that war long before it came to Earth”  
“I keep waiting for something to go wrong. I know the lions left, but everything feels too peaceful”  
“Shiro’s said much the same thing. I think that’s part of why his nightmares came back as hard as they did”  
“With Sam Holt at the lead, there’s not much that Earth can’t withstand... I miss... I miss helping people. I don’t even know if I want to help them or it’s Allura’s message branded in my head, somewhere up there with all that damage”  
“But your seizures have gotten better?”  
“Yes, dad. I take my medication”  
“I never said you didn’t. You’ve come a long way”  
“Is that your way saying you don’t miss my panic attacks? Because I still have those”  
“I wish you didn’t. You’ve always been a good man”  
“Not always... tell that to the people I’ve killed... and their families...”  
“You’re not a killer, Lance”  
“I am... maybe I want to help people just because I’m scared that if there is a heaven, I’ll never make up for all the bad I’ve done?”  
“That’s deep”

Laughing emptily, Lance supposed it was. He knew what it was to snuff the light out of someone’s eyes. To feel their blood across his hands. To hear their last breath. A shudder ran down his spine. A phantom touch ghosting across his back as if the lingering memories of those he’d killed still clung to him.

“You two decent? Too bad if you’re not”  
Opening the door, there was a scurrying of feet before two toddlers were falling across Curtis   
“My babies!”  
Kids didn’t understand that mummy and daddy might cry for any number of reasons that weren’t to do with them. Crawling across Curtis as if he was part of the bedding, Laith was still sleepy, Lance moving to accomodate his boy between them. Coming behind their respective partners, Keith cuddled into him with a kiss to the nape  
“I’m sorry about the wedding”  
“Babe, it’s fine. We’ll talk about it later”  
“I do want to marry you”  
Now wasn’t the time. Not in front of Shiro and Curtis, not when he may end up crying in front of the twins. Coran wanted him to visit, there was no pressure there, yet he was deflecting again   
“I know. Soooo, guys. We have someone else we need to think about. I was talking to Coran, he seems a bit lonely. I don’t know what to do”  
Lance wished that his bed hadn’t been invaded by the the four other members of his family. One on conversations were ok, but their bed was kind of their space. His and Keith’s, and the twins because they didn’t understand that their dad and daddy needed time out of their own. Plus, they were kind of at the age where he felt slightly past sleepovers and gossip in bed, Keith mumbled against his shoulder, his lips not bringing their usual comfort, but how was Keith to know  
“We can go visit him?”  
“When? Shiro and Curtis only just got back to Earth, and you’re back at work on Tuesday”  
Propping himself up, Shiro spoke over his fiancé   
“Take Curtis and go for the day on Tuesday”  
“You can’t lend your fiancé out like a book”  
“He’s mine... I don’t see why not”  
Curtis punched Shiro in the shoulder  
“I’m right here, guys. We can go on Tuesday, if that works for you, Lance. Keith can take Shiro to work with him in the morning”  
“Now who’s lending out their fiancé?”  
“You did it first”  
“I feel so used. Lance, don’t let him boss me around”  
“That’s not what you were saying last night”  
Keith let out a long “ewww”, before continuing   
“That’s enough you two, not in front of the boys”

Laith was mostly asleep in his arms, his son’s hair tickling Lance’s lips. Hunter was sprawled across Curtis, trying to get his attention. Neither paying attention to what Keith was scolding their uncles over. Kissing Laith’s hair, his son let out a small sigh, happy to be in hold. Why did he feel the need for anything more than this? Why couldn’t he just stay still, and enjoy these moments before the boys got too big to love their fathers. Chuckling, Shiro lifted Hunter off Curtis, holding him up above his head   
“Your daddy is so paranoid. Yes, he is... Now, your uncle and I have a present for you and your brother. Why don’t we go see what we can find in our ship?”  
Hunter laughed harder as Shiro shook moved him from side to side, dipping him like an aeroplane without the noises. You always had to make the noises. Lance had had the same talk with Keith, because it was the noises that made it fun. Hunter dashed his hopes, manners out the window   
“Give!”  
“I think we’ve been told. Right, buddy, up we go! Curtis, you’re coming too. Your uncle Coran sent presents for your daddies, what do you say we get those out and have a little look?”  
“You’re as subtle as brick, the pair of you. I told Coran, I’m fine. I told Curtis, I’m fine. Guys, I’m fine. That includes you, my “Cuddly Octopus” of a husband, you didn’t all need to pile in here to check on me”  
“Shut up... I’m here to keep you safe from those two”  
“Mhmm. That’s why you’re hiding behind me. You guys take Hunter, Laith’s nearly asleep again. He’s going to be a monster when it comes to his actual bed time. I have no idea how it works, but the later you put them down, the earlier they seem to wake”  
“Your daddy is telling us lies. You boys wouldn’t do that... let’s leave your silly daddies here”  
Keeping Hunter held high, Shiro used his core strength to stand, Hunter screaming out at suddenly being up  
“Whoopsies. Ok. Ok. Message received. I’m a terrible pilot. We’ll blame that on pilot error. Right, adventure time!”

Shiro was so damn good with the boys. They brought out his inner dork, the same could have been said for Curtis, yet Lance was well accustomed to how much of a dork Curtis was. Stroking Laith’s chin, Lance enjoyed his baby boy’s presence. He, and his brother, would never not be his babies  
“You’re right, they’re not very subtle”  
“It’s fine. I don’t think we actually settled on a trip out to see Coran on Tuesday, but I feel like he really needs a visit”  
“I don’t mind you going. You miss him”  
“I do... and... he knows my body probably better than anyone”  
Keith sighed  
“Babe, it’s only been a little over a month”  
“I know. But... maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be checked?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with you”  
“I’m not saying there is. I’m saying... I’m saying I want to make sure I’m healthy. I want to do everything right by the baby”  
“If you want me to be there, I can, I probably can’t get away early, but Coran should be able to wing it”  
“Yeah, he’s good like that. I know he loves living on Altea, but he feels pretty lonely. I want to help him, but I’m not sure how”  
“You could help him... if we set a wedding date”  
“Keeeeith”  
Groaning his husband’s name, they had so many things to consider before setting a date   
“I’m serious. I’ve made you wait too long as it is”  
“And tell me, how is it going to work? You have work, Hunk and Shay have a baby coming. We’re trying for another. We both want to... we’re both feeling that itch for space again. You don’t want to take me to Daibazaal. Don’t deny it, I know you don’t. Then there’s Krolia, and the busy season is coming up for the farm...”  
“I don’t know. We defeated Zarkon. Surely wedding planning can’t be that bad”  
“There’s the guest list. The weather. The venue. The reception. The menu. The clothes. The rings. There’s your buck’s party. Getting suits for the boys. Keeping the boys happy for the ceremony. The honeymoon. Money for said wedding. The music. The song for the first dance. The MC. Finding someone who’ll perform the ceremony. Vows to write. Allergies to consider. Time of day. It can’t be too late because of the kids, and the kid’s will need their own meals. The flowers! We can’t forget the flowers and decorations. And a photographer... then there’s organising guest travel... and lord help us if the coalition hears because I don’t know if I can keep from telling them to stick their help up their collective arses”  
“That’s... a lot”  
“Exactly. How are we supposed to fit that in?”  
“I don’t know... When I proposed, I seriously thought we’d be married sooner... and I know I’ve made you wait. I know you’ve been so good about waiting, and I know everyone around us has accepted that we were married by Annla... but... I want that wedding for you”  
“For me or for us? There’s no point planning a wedding with only me in mind. I don’t want to be married if it’s only to make me happy”  
Lance’s tone was snappier than he meant. He wanted this wedding to be the happiest day of Keith’s life. He didn’t want a wedding where he was the focus  
“You deserve the wedding of your dreams. I want to make the day the best day of your life. I don’t know much about weddings, but I do know that I want you”  
“A wedding is supposed to be about both of us. About both our lives coming together. I want to go to Daibazaal. I want you and the boys to know that side of your blood. They know more about Cuba than they do about Daibazaal. And Korra will need a part in her big brother’s wedding. Heck, she could use some real time with you. Today’s been long, I don’t want to fight, but I can’t... I can’t Keith. I can’t get my hopes up about this with how my head feels”  
“I want to marry you”  
“And for now that’s going to have to be enough. I think I’m going to stay in here with Laith. There’s too much going on in my head and I don’t think I’ll be much company”  
Keith hugged him tighter, forehead pressed against his back   
“Can I stay?”  
“I’m not leaving you. I’m not saying no. I want to set a date. I want it so fucking bad. But someone needs to watch the three kids. I know you’re upset with me, babe. I know, because I know how soft your heart is. You’re always, always trying to do the right thing for me, so I need you to do the right thing by me again, and let me have a little space because I’m being a douche about it all”  
“You’re not being a douche... you’re being painfully realistic...”

Keith was the kindest, sweetest, idiot he could ever hope to be with. He didn’t set out to hurt him, and there were times that Keith accidentally made him feel 10inches tall. His bad mood didn’t excuse hurting his husband   
“No. I know I am. You don’t deserve me snapping. I had a moment... I had a moment where I didn’t realise it was you beneath me, when the others came. And it’s fu... fudging me up. It’s not a big deal. I talked to Coran. I talked to Curtis. I don’t want you to worry. I’m going to cuddle with Laith a bit”  
“Babe...”  
“I love you. He’s fine, he’s just sleepy. No fever”  
“Just don’t stay away all night. It’s not the same without you”  
“I won’t... maybe come check on me if you’re ready to heat dinner up and I’m not out yet”  
“Ok...”  
Keith strained over a Lance’s shoulder to kiss Laith’s forehead, before kissing Lance on the cheek  
“I love you, babe”  
“I love you, too”

When Keith left, Lance bitterly cursed himself for not letting Keith set a date.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up with a yell in his throat, Keith found Lance already awake, his husband gathering him close before Keith’s first tear fell. He’d had the worst nightmare. Blue had been sent flying through a corrupt wormhole, he hadn’t been able to find Lance. No one could find him. Then... then they’d found Blue. Keith had gone running to find Lance, only finding an old man living in a dilapidated shack, who refused to tell him where to find Lance. Losing it, he’d stabbed the man to death, not realising the old man was Lance until he held him in his arms. The feel of the blade sliding through his flesh. The blood on his hands... He’d woken as he’d started screaming for help, screaming Lance’s name. Hushing him, his husband held his trembling form. Fuck... his heart was still racing as he cried. He’d fallen asleep with a troubled heart, no doubt leaving his mind open to let the nightmares slip right in.

“Want to tell me about it?”  
Whispering, Lance pulled him down, laying his head against his chest. Beating strongly, his husband definitely wasn’t dead, nor was he dead at his hands. A hand coming up to stroke his hair  
“It’s ok, babe. You don’t need to if you can’t... I’ve got you. It was just a dream. Just a rotten, horrible, shitty quiznakking dream. I’ve got you. I’m here. You’re safe with me”  
“It... it was awful”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you”  
“I killed you. Oh, Dios, Lance... I killed you... I killed you”  
“I’m fine, babe. It was a dream. I promise I’m fine. All in one piece. You haven’t hurt me”  
“I can feel... I could feel the blade... I could feel your blood”  
“All a dream. All a dream... I’ve got you. I’ve got your back”  
Keith knew it. He knew his husband had his back. It’d barely been a tick from waking to Lance gathering him tightly  
“I know... fuck... it felt so real. Everything was so vivid. You were gone and I couldn’t find you... then I did and I hurt you”  
Lance leaned up, kissing the top of his head  
“I haven’t gone anywhere. I’m still in bed by you”  
Covered in cooling sweat, Keith felt sick to his stomach. He might as well have not slept, he certainly felt as if he hadn’t. The blankets piled upon him felt too restrictive, his legs tangled between the layers. His sweet shirt clung to his chest as if covered in Lance’s blood  
“I need a shower”  
“Sure, you know where the bathroom is. Sometimes you need to wash that feeling off. You feel clammy to me”  
“Yeah... I don’t feel that great”  
“Go take a shower, I’ll make you some tea”

Memory of his nightmare hovered in Keith’s mind as he showered. Hot water barely warming his shivering body. Keith knew why he felt ill. There was a mission. A sensitive mission that Kolivan had left on. The mission related back to the pocket of resistance he’d been working on eliminating, he’d thought he had, until word had reached Daibazaal that it wasn’t the case. Insisting they needed to be there for Krolia, Keith felt helpless as Kolivan missed three scheduled check-ins. His still not stepfather had then come back of out of nowhere, in a stolen fighter, beaten but not bested. Still, it’d been agonising waiting for some kind of miracle, Lance had been amazing through it all, keeping him grounded, while still finding time to keep the three kids from being underfoot. A new mission was being planned, to wipe out the ember of resistance, naturally the plan was to capture who they could alive, yet Keith was still apprehensive. Lance had been the first to offer his sniper skills, because his husband was a big fat idiot that insisted he needed to give him a heart attack out of nowhere. Lance’s skills were known and accepted by the Blade, and it wasn’t as if Lance would be in the thick of the battle, nor were they able to ignore the threat, nor after the Atlas had already had to step in on this matter. Lance had admitted after that his mouth had moved before his brain kicked in. He was nervous, but wanted to help keep the peace in the universe. Keith was nervous too, his mother hadn’t asked for his help, but Keith knew she’d feel better if she had someone she trusted with her life, watching Kolivan’s back.

Distracted by his thoughts, Keith jumped as he found the water above his head cut. A soft thick towel wrapping around him as Lance cuddled him tightly, Keith unable to lift his arms as Lance trapped them with the towel  
“You’re ok. You’re here and you’re safe with me”  
“Sorry... I was caught up in...”  
“You were worrying. It’s alright. Let’s get you out of here and back to bed”  
Gentle, sincere words. Eyes filled with love. Quiznak, he was the luckiest man alive. He’d used a hefty chunk of his leave to be here, Iverson could only give him a week, Shiro personally volunteering to step in as on his classes, but seeing Shiro had technically left it all behind, Iverson had been a dick and assigned someone else. The man was cranky as it was that in 4 months his contract would come to an end. Keith may have brought some of the animosity upon himself. He’d taken Lance to Cuba to spend his birthday down on the beach, Kosmo had binged himself on stolen food until he’d thrown up. Keith had taken a sick day to look after his fur son.  
“Keith, I’m right here. You’re thinking too hard, over everything. Come to bed and let me dry you down”  
“You don’t have to”  
“I know, but I want to”

The boys were having a sleep over with Korra. Their small beds laying empty as Lance guided him back into the room that been his quarters on Daibazaal. With a light push, he found himself sitting as Lance kneeled before him. Lance’s towel sat under him, his husband having planned this before offering. Taking his left foot, Lance wrinkled his nose  
“I love you, but I’m not kissing your feet”  
Wriggling his toes in a playful mood, that he wasn’t feeling, Lance snorted at them  
“Nope. Sorry, babe. I love every piece of you, but I don’t have a foot fetish, at least not for toenails painted neon purple”  
Korra had needed a victim, Lance’s toe nails were now baby pink, Keith grateful for boots  
“You helped her”  
“I know... I mean, ahem, your toes are as handsome as the rest of you”  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome”

Towelling his way up Keith’s legs, Lance gave him plenty of attention with open mouthes kisses. His husband was such a dork, or so he thought. Skipping his groin, Lance worked his way up to mouth at his chest and neck, things turning tortuous as his husband straddled his lap to dry his hair. At first he thought he was imaging the way Lance was wriggling. There’d been nothing but love in each touch and kiss, now he had a face full of Lance’s chest, pretty perked nipples peaking out from under the hunched fabric. Then Lance shuddered as Keith placed his hands on his hips, and Keith knew he was being played with. Two could play this way. Running his hands up Lance’s side, his husband squeaked, hands stopped what they were doing. Letting his head drop against Lance’s collarbone, Keith ran his hands down to Lance’s hips again, thumbs kneading at the base of Lance’s tailbone, as he shifted his weight, making sure to lift his arse just enough to be noticeable. Always stubborn, Lance ignored the action verbally, instead sticking his arse slightly backwards as he made to move up Keith’s hair. Making as if he’d thought Lance was slipping, Keith hiked him up, Lance sighing, knowing he’d been caught and Keith a little sad the game had come to the end. Lifting the towel from his head, Lance leaned back with a pout  
“You’re a menace”  
“And your horny”  
“But I wasn’t going to do anything about it. I wanted to make you feel better”  
Bringing his right hand up, Keith bopped Lance on the nose with his pointer finger  
“I always feel better when I’m with you”  
“I’m serious, Keith. You always take care of me. You always make me feel better when I’m falling apart in the shower. I just wanted to do the same thing for you”  
“I know. I know you, baby. I do feel better. With everything, I really didn’t need that nightmare”  
Dropping the towel next to them, Lance took his face in his hands  
“No. Bad thought be gone”  
Keith laughed, he’d seen Lance use that particular “trick” on their boys  
“Trust me when I say I’m here with you”  
“Good. I’m perfect ok, babe. Now, we’ve got a few more vargas before we need to be awake. So why don’t you come back to bed with me? You can have as many cuddles are you want”  
“I think I can managed that”  
“Good... Fuck... that night mare”  
“Shhh. No. Hey, I know it scared you, but you’re safe. Safe with me, right here next to you where I belong”  
“Technically you’re on top of me”  
Lance groaned at him, before kissing his forehead  
“What am I going to do with you?”  
“Take me to bed?”  
“Yep. Take you to bed, and kiss away all that pain”  
“You’re such a dork”  
“Mmmm... but don’t tell me my magical ways haven’t made you feel better?”  
“I feel better already”  
“Then we can go straight to sleep”  
Keith nodded, teasing his husband. He knew Lance wanted him, but if Lance was going to play things like this again, he could too  
“Yeah. Sleep sounds good”

Lance couldn’t stop wriggling against him. Keith was only mostly human. Now curled up with his husband sleeping in his arms, Keith pressed kisses to Lance’s hair. Spooned in his arms, Keith was still buried root deep inside, body curled to protect his smaller love. The upcoming mission threatens to ruin this, these small moments he took for himself when Lance slept. The moments to reassure himself that this was his reality. That the man he loved really was his husband. They’d set a date. He’d set the date. Looking at Lance made him want to chuck all those confusing thoughts out the window. He hadn’t been terribly original, no, Lance had laughed such a deep laugh until he’d realised that Keith was serious. Valentine’s Day. Yeah. He knew it was cliche... but Lance had always loved a good cliche. His husband had been quick to point out how little time they had between now and then to prepare everything. Mami and Jorge were happy to let them have the ceremony on the farm. Keith... Keith asking for permission to marry their, despite having not the first time around. He’d asked them as they sat watching Lance build sandcastles with the boys and Rachel. She was happily travelling, taking photos as she went and explored Earth, coming back for Lance’s birthday thanks to Miriam. Letting himself bask in Lance’s presence, sleep came, the morning dreaded as it did.

*  
With the mission plan decided upon, Lance fussed over Keith in his Blade suit. His husband’s heat would be starting soon, Lance’s examination of Altea prognoses as Keith had expected. His husband had nothing wrong with him down there. There was no reason they couldn’t conceive another child. Their first night on Daibazaal had triggered a panic attack in his husband. That was before they learned the “ins and outs” of Kolivan being missing. The scents overwhelming Lance’s sensitive nose, when Keith had woken, Lance had been well into his panicked episode. Keith attacked, venom in Lance’s eyes. Despite the fact he wasn’t happy about the attack, Keith had been forced to take Lance’s attack serious, his husband’s skill as lethal as before their lives had mellowed. Wrestling Lance to the floor, his husband had come too as his head hit the ground, shocked and afraid of his own actions, Keith had done for him what he always did. Brought his focus to him, held him as he cried in his lap. The following morning, Lance had woken and showered before him, his attitude to his attack was apologetic, but determined. Determined that the attack was just a hiccup, and it wasn’t going to get in the way of what needed to be done. Quiznak if Keith hadn’t fallen in love with his husband’s And his courage all over again. As Lance relaxed into what he knew to be a safe environment, he handled everything that came his way efficiently, discomfort barely visible around larger Galra that envied Sendak for size. Keith wanted the mission done, Kolivan safe and the peace of the race no longer threatened.

Taking Lance’s hands off the groove around his neck, Keith intertwined their fingers. His husband cut a dashing figure in his own Blade outfit. They’d be hitting three planets simultaneously, Lance covering their backs as they liberated prisoners. Most of the action would be happening on the other two planets, Kolivan having obtained the schematics of the bases. Lance, not being Galra, didn’t have ease of access. Not that that stopped him. He knew Keith didn’t want him on the front lines, accepting his role gracefully, and gratefully. Keith was sure if Lance had his way there be three times as many blasters in their safes than he had blades  
“Babe, if you fuss any longer, we’re going to end up suit-less and on the floor”  
“Let me fuss. You look so dashing in your suit”  
“Says you”  
“I do. Now, remember...”  
“I know”  
Huffing as he rolled his eyes, Keith knew exactly what Lance wanted him to say. Lance would be dropped off above the location the prisoners were being held, sniping from his location, then making his way down once the guards had been taken care of  
“You listened to the mission briefing? I thought you were too busy ogling my arse”  
“In my defence, you do have a great arse”  
“Don’t I know it. Now, you swear it’ll be ok? I can always hav...”  
“Keith, literally going to shoot some bad people. You’re good, but I’m better. They need you on the ground to limit casualties”  
After all they’d done as Voltron, all he’d done as a Blade, all Allura had done for their lives that they’d had to have heard of, where were there still these factions that thought enslavement made them powerful?  
“I don’t get why people can’t just live in peace”  
“Because people are shit. Give’m a little bit of power and it goes straight to their heads. No. Babe. Love of my life, do you really think I would risk coming back to you and the boys? Nope. No. Noooo. Not happening. Mami would kick my arse so hard we’d never have another baby”  
“I thought it was the slipper we had to fear”  
“Don’t tell, Mami. No matter how old I get, I feel she’d still smack my arse with her slipper”  
“Only because she loves you”  
“Mmmm... maybe... Now, when you get down there, I don’t want you focusing on me. We’ll both work far better if we’re purely focusing on the battle”  
“I’ll still miss you”  
“Nah, you’ll be down there kicking so much arse that you won’t have time to miss me. I’ll be there before you know it”  
“You better be. Any signs of trouble...”  
“And I’ll extract myself down to the rendezvous point. Those people need us, I’m not letting them down”  
Keith knew he’d have to step up, but this felt like too big of a step. He’d thought be might be stuck playing coordinator, not soldier. Now Krolia was coordinating the mission and he was... unenthusiastic over what was to occur. His nightmare felt like a damn premonition  
“We didn’t come here for this...”  
“No, we came to support Krolia. Krolia needs us to support Kolivan. Besides, did you see the blaster they gave me? That thing’s not as good as mine at home, but it’s got sweet thermals on it”  
“I should have known, give you a gun and you’re a happy man”  
Lance leaned up to press a kiss to his lips  
“Give me a gun, and I’ll do everything I can to keep my family safe, that includes your arse and Kolivan’s. Now, we have to stop making eyes at each until this mission is over. I need to focus, I’ve already had a Galra all up in my business today, and guess what, if worst comes to worst I’ll channel that little bit of Galra still inside”  
Keith blushed hard. There were literally 20 Blade members in earshot. It stroked his ego to know “he was all up in Lance’s business”. Some might have figured what Lance meant, and he kind of hoped they did. Lance was his. He wasn’t above ripping out the throats of anyone who thought they’d like a taste  
“Stay safe”  
“Always, Samurai”

*  
Using his jet pack to make the jump from the cloaked shuttle, Lance was pumped. Landing just south of his designated destination, nervous energy coursed through his body. Finally he was being useful again. Finally he had somewhere to direct all his pent up feelings of not contributing to the peace of the universe. The mission itself could have been better, stupid selfish idiots obsessed with power. Seriously, space was big enough to pull off some super shady quiznak, but doing so on Krolia and Kolivan’s watch... How much stupider could you get. Pressing his finger to his comms, Lance hoped he didn’t sound too pleased  
“Landed. Moving to position. ETA 2 doboshes”  
“Confirmed”  
Good old Kolivan, no time for unwanted chatter. Sucked to be him, the confirmation was for Keith’s sake. His husband was worrying himself sick, his scent blocked by the face mask he had on, but Lance still knew. He was hoping this mission went smoothly. Keith lived for this kind of thing, and proving they could both perform smoothly on their mission would open his heart to retaking his position here.

Moving up the ridge, the tree cover allowed him the perfect spot to snipe from. The trees practically begging him to climb, as he did. Pulling out his blaster, he flicked on thermals, watching the heat signature rise where the cloaked ship landed. Three doboshes until go time. Scanning back, Lance started to count... damn, he might have to give the Galra a few more kudos, collected signatures displayed on the bottom of the scope screen  
“47 independent signatures. From size, prisoners are spread across the compound“  
Holding his tongue, Lance forced himself not follow up with orders. For someone expecting an in coming attack, the numbers were too light. There had to be patrols... meaning his presence had probably already been detected  
“They know we’re here...”  
With his finger to his comms, he forgot he was online with everyone else. As Kolivan barked at him, Lance took his finger off the comms, they’d be fine down there. He had his own job to do, staying up the tree wasn’t going to help anything.

Conflicted over shooting to kill, and shooting to stun, there now three dead, laying in the tree cover as Lance worked his way down to the compound. Two were now lacking in toes, with a further 6 cursing him as “dirty Blade scum”, a particularly mouthy Galra was soon to make three missing toes if he didn’t shut up. Taking the compliment, they’d annoyed him far enough that he wished he’d lifted a couple of explosives off Kolivan’s members. He’d had to backtrack further from the cliff than he’d have liked, dropping it on their heads would have at least brought him a little silence, and kept them out of his hair until he’d finished sweeping the immediate area. Following the thermal tracking to the first patrol, his shoulder had taken a blow hard enough that Lance was kind of sure it was dislocated, though he was hopeful his shoulder simply sprained. Keith would fret if he knew, so Lance maintained his radio silence. What was busted shoulder anyway, in the grand scheme of things he’d had far worse? And it wasn’t like the shot went through his suit... plus the guy was now dead... The only downside was that jogging was kind of impossible. Setting the blaster to stun, he shot each soldier twice to keep them down, then sent through their location via his comms, making his way back up the cliff, the ground in front of him exploded, his spot on the cliff blown away by reinforcements. Clear of the blast, it’d kicked up a hell of a lot of dust  
“Reinforcements coming. Position no longer viable, moving to engage”

Being enemy forces, the landed in the thick of the battle. Using the natural momentum down the side of the shot cliff, Lance used his jet pack to keep vertical, firing as he went. The auto-lock feature took a lot of fun out of lining up his shot. Once locked on the target, the key points were highlighted, moving the muzzle of the blaster the blaster locked onto the closest target. Knees were good. Knees then a blast to the weapon as they tried to identify where the shot came from. Lance had grown confident in his skills as Keith’s husband and as a father, yet he’d forgotten how confident he felt when he was making a difference on a mission like this. When he’d his role right and people would benefit from his actions. These people would be freed, returned to their families... Lance stumbled to a stop. Hit with the realisation that maybe they didn’t have families to return to. After being enslaved yet again, Daibazaal wouldn’t be the right place to recover... they’d be grateful for the rescue... but he knew the fear all too well. Earth had done a good job providing aid, yet there were still so many families out there. With renewed vigour, his steps started again. He knew what he wanted to do now. His crazy arse plan might be just what he was looking for...

Not every rebellion member was Galra. Lance stopping at the tree line to survey the battle in front of him. The Blades were fighting as good as they got. They’d gained ground, until the ship of reinforcements arrived. Torn between sniping down the new comers and trusting in the team, he gritted as his teeth as he lowered his blaster. Each and every Blade member was strong. They didn’t need his shots to bring this battle to the end. He was better of starting to free the prisoners, and doing what he could to reassure them. Keeping a low figure, he darted forward, immediately coming under fire. Firing as he ran, he felt a lucky shot graze the back of his calf, though not enough to stop him as he fired back, the auto lock finding the bastard as he fired somewhat blindly. Reaching the first structure, he shot the door lock, then darted inside.

Laid out across the table were crystals being processed. Chained aliens could barely raise their hands to complete their work, all of them beaten, and all of them worried by his sudden arrival  
“My name’s...”  
He paused. If there was a traitor amongst the slaves, he didn’t want to bring his name to light  
“My name’s Leandro. We’re here to free you”  
The Blade uniform was well known. Well known and well associated with Galra. No one overly joyous at having what they thought to be another Galra there  
“I know you’re scared. Galra scare me too. But I promise I’m one of the good guys. Power to the people!”  
They stared at him blankly. Tough crowd... ok. He could deal with this. He didn’t have a key for the chains, but he sure as heck had a blaster.

Despite telling the aliens he was about to shoot through the chains, all of them were scared. Screams and cries came as he shot through the first thick chain, he must have looked like a villain to them as he grabbed the closest aliens arm to demonstrate he meant no harm, shooting through the links three links down from the cuff, his gloves keeping his hand from burning at the shot. With amazement, the alien raised his free hand, Lance doing his best to meet his eyes  
“Friend. Help”  
Giving a slow nod, he liked to believe his message was received.

Shooting through the restraints of another 4 aliens, the fifth wasn’t having it. Gathering up a hand full of processed crystal, it was smashed up against his mask, exploding in a small flash. Lance reeled back, his eyes and sinuses burning from where the crystal shattered his mask. Now Keith was going to scold him for messing up his pretty face. Sorely tempted to shoot the damn alien in the face, he coughed and hacked, tasting blood... Dios, that was what he got for ignoring the crystals. This stupid alien was lucky he was nice person, their friend seemed to be scared for them, cowering as the looked up at him. Raising his blaster, they both flinched, Lance shooting the bolt on the floor, splitting the chain there. One action made in fear didn’t mean they didn’t deserve help... Even if the burning he was feeling was getting worse  
“Stay together and stay down”  
Grabbing a processed crystal fragment off the table, Lance slipped it into his pocket. This shit was burning his face something fierce, they’d need a large sample for an antidote on the off chance others were also burned by it  
“When we get out, stay low, get to the trees. I’ll provide cover”  
Placing his finger on the comms button, he got static. Fan-fucking-tastic. Tough luck for him. Holding his hand up in the universal symbol of “wait, Lance crept up to the still open door, peering out. Peering very much the word. He was reduced to watching things on the blaster’s thermals. Things were still fierce, and now he was going to have to chance it  
“Ok, let’s go”

Tired and weak, Lance ended up doing trips too and fro, trying to drag his freed prisoners out the cover fire. He was grateful there wasn’t a heard of them, 6 was enough to be a headache. Telling them to stay put, he threw himself back out into the fray, moving to the next structure.

*  
Lance didn’t have to worry about Mami kicking his arse so hard they couldn’t have children again, Keith was going to. His husband went silent on the comms. The battle plan had changed when the secondary ship arrived. Prisoners would be carried out on their ship, refugees on the now liberated ship. For a tick he’d seen a flash as Lance lead away the first group of successfully freed prisoners. His heart had swollen with pride, right before he’d stabbed the man coming at him up under the ribs. Catching sight of the Blade he assumed to be Lance, firing haphazardly as he moved, Keith caught the next swing aimed at him on the upper arm, with his suit protecting him, the blade hadn’t cut through, yet he knew he’d be scolded by Lance for letting himself be bruised. In a way, he found Lance was right. Being on the ground... it felt right. It felt right to be liberating these people... he had missed it. His husband had been pushing him towards this and though dragging his feet, he found he missed this more than he’d tricked himself into thinking  
“Forces are thinning, move towards recovery”  
Kolivan’s voice sounded cool, unphased by the battle. Cutting down the enemy that’d hit him, Keith bolted after the Blade member he thought to be Lance.

Entering the building, Keith’s heart was racing from his battle high. The Blade was working on the chains of the prisoners, but something was definitely off. Catching the glint of blood on their mask, Keith’s body doused in ice. With three long strides, he was by his team members side. His husband’s name dying on his lips as the blaster was pushed into his hands  
“Shoot the chains. We need to get them out of here before those crystals explode. They’re volatile on impact”  
As Keith had assessed him, Lance had already noticed his presence, acknowledged he wasn’t the enemy, and was moving on into a new plan to make up for the damage he’d taken. Keith couldn’t stop himself. Fuck the prisoners. Lance was hurt. Deactivating his blade, he slipped into his belt, his finger than going to his comms  
“Avoid direct contact with the crystals. They’re explosive. We’ll need a medic on standby”  
Kolivan acknowledged, Keith’s work their done. Taking Lance by the chin, he winced at the burning across his lips and nose, his eyes swollen into slits  
“One to ten”  
“8”  
Lance answered too fast. Blood was running from his nose  
“Don’t look at me like that. Prisoners first. I’ve got one of those crystals for analysis. We need to move. They’re scared”  
“A prisoner did this?”  
“Out of fear. Now move. We’re wasting time”  
“You need medical attention”  
Blood ran from the corners of Lance’s mouth as he spoke, the mask hadn’t offered much protection against the crystals...  
“If you’re not going to be professional, people are going to die. You’re a Blade, do your duty”

He hated it. Keith hated Lance wouldn’t stop. He hated that his husband had been hurt... and by a prisoner nonetheless  
“Sit. Keep your head down. I’ll do the chains”  
“Good. 6 are waiting in the tree lines. You’ll see them with thermal. Don’t stop for me. You get them out, you get their position and you take them”  
Beneath his mask, Keith paled  
“I’m not leaving you”  
“No. You’re not. You’ll need the Blaster. Auto lock is on. Now move”

Leaving Lance, even for a moment, filled him with fear. Not as apt with a blaster, auto lock was a godsend. Freeing the confused aliens, he was short on patience, Lance filling in the background as he reassured them, until he’d started coughing. Leading the ground through the battlefield, he had to keep stopping to help the weaker ones of the group. His focus now splintered, and his manners were out the window. The last alien barely made it to the waiting group before he was running back. One or two Blades were still fighting, the others freeing prisoners. Placing his finger on his comms, he relayed what he knew  
“15 ready for evac in tree line. One member down with burn marks to the face. Our masks do not protect against those crystals. I repeat, they do not protect. Watch the prisoners”

Returning to where Lance was, Lance had shed the last of his broken mask, and cut the hood of his suit free. Using the cloth, he covered his face with it, tied behind his head like a blindfold  
“It’s worse than it feels. My eyes feel light sensitive. We can’t risk applying water to the burn until we know it won’t cause a bigger reaction”  
“You weren’t supposed to be hurt”  
“They acted out of fear. They probably didn’t expect such little crystal dust to blow my mask up. How’s the battle?”  
Sinking to his knees, Keith knelt before his husband, taking his face carefully in his hands so the palms were only touching Lance along his jaw line  
“We’ve got the upper hand. What else hurts?”  
“Busted my shoulder. That’s definitely a whole lot of mess there. That’s it. You?”  
“Bruises”  
“Keeeeith”  
Lance was trying to joke off his pain... His husband was so fucking badarse  
“You don’t get to scold me”  
“I do too. I took out two patrols, and freed one lot of prisoners before you caught me”  
“You also gave us the heads up. When that cliff went...”  
“It gave me an easy ride down the hill. Now. I know you don’t want to leave, but we can’t let people die”  
“You’ve taken damage to the head if you think...”  
“We talked about this. You need to be professional”  
“You got hurt. Your bleeding”  
“I’m hurt but I’m fine. Take the blaster and sweep for heat signatures. We’re not leaving any one here to face another day of this”  
“Lance...”  
“Keith, this isn’t my first time blindfolded. Take the gun and sweep”  
He was his husband! He was allowed to have other priorities! Lance was his top one!  
“Gargh! You’re so frustrating. We need to get you back to Dai...”  
“No. You’re being blinded by your feelings. The sooner the mission ends, the sooner you’ll see my handsome face. I know you’re scared, but the alien who did this, they were scared too. They... they were like me... they don’t know us. We’ve shown up, started shooting and talking some strange language they’ve probably never heard. Babe, if I move recklessly, I’m only putting myself in more danger. So right now, you’re the eyes for both of us. I need you to calm down for me... Ok, I’m ok”  
“You’re bleeding...”  
“I’ve had worse and you know it. Scan the surrounds. Tell me what you see”

Using the blaster, Keith panned across the camp slowly  
“Most of the prisoners are being released... the chains are...”  
“Causing issues trying to cut through. Tell them to use the blaster. Go three links down, and use their hand as a spacer, like you did”  
“Babe...”  
“Sooner we’re done, the sooner we’re home”  
Relaying Lance’s order, Kolivan called for them as not everyone was equipped with a blaster, Lance nodding as Keith passed the message on  
“It’s ok, babe. I can walk. You’ll be our eyes”  
“Fuck that... you’ve got one of those crystals in your pocket... if you fall...”  
“I won’t fall. You’re my eyes, remember”  
“No. It’s too dangerous...”

And that was how Keith ended up piggybacking Lance out the structure. With the rebellion forces being corralled for pick up, he carried his husband over to where a few Blades lingered  
“I need you to watch him. He took a crystal blast to the face. His shoulder’s also injured”  
“There’s a crystal in my pocket, it’s a fair sized sample. The prisoners will probably have burns of their own from it. You should scan for composition and sent it ahead so the infirmary staff can figure out the best salve to treat the damage with”  
“Babe, they know how to do their jobs”  
“I’m not saying they don’t. I’m well aware of how skilled everyone is. I’m saying the sooner it happens the sooner we can help these people. Is he always so frustrating out in the field? I’m not afraid to tell him off, if he is”  
A couple of Blades covered their mouths to hide their laughter. His reputation already that of being a giant sap. Groaning, he removed the crystal from Lance’s pocket as he sat him down, a fellow Blade placing their hand on his shoulder  
“Go. We’ll see to him”  
“See, I’m in good hands. Now release the prisoners so we can get of this planet already”

Kolivan could only sigh at him as he returned to help with releasing the prisoners. His hands unsteady, all too aware of Lance’s blood on his gloves. He just wanted the mission over now. He wanted to see Lance’s face... but... part of him was relieved Lance had covered it. His heart aches enough knowing his husband had been hurt. Relying on blasters meant it was slow work to free the 30 prisoners. Two hadn’t made it, and the youngest was barely a teen. Keith was forced to share Lance as they piled into the ships. The youngest of the group was scared of their masks, preferring the one unmasked Blade. Cozying into his side, Lance held his hand, the child on the other side, trying to hide between Lance and the wall of the ship.

*  
Sat in the infirmary, Lance’s eyes had swollen shut. His face wasn’t as burned as he’d through, most of the damage coming from the fine crystal shards after the initial explosion. Having breathed them in, microscopic cuts had formed. His eyes as irritated as his nose, mouth, throat and lungs. His shoulder was sprained, arm in a sling, as he waited to go into a pod. The Cuban hadn’t wanted his husband to see his face, yet Keith went all possessive, anxious and angry as other Galra fussed over him. Krolia threatened to ban him until Lance was cleared from the pod if he kept up his behaviour. With his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, his husband now sat at his side again. Their mission had run the smoothest of the three, two members caught in a explosion in one the bases attacked. Denying pain relief, Keith kept him grounded. His face stung worse now that’d been cleaned, the antiseptic lotion as bad as the burning feeling. He’d lost a fair bit of blood, a transfusion to be organised, but he didn’t want to take medical supplies from someone who needed them more. Nosing into Keith’s shoulder, he really could go for a nap right now, but wasn’t allowed too. The scanners had highlighted some kind of bruising from having hit his head, not that he remembered doing so. With the adrenaline gone, the rest of his body had settled into a pleasant throbbing mess, that reminded him he’d done something good today.

“Just a little longer, babe”  
“I know... just enjoying the afterglow”  
Keith snorted  
“Most people feel tired after battle, not happy”  
“I feel both. I feel tired as quiznak, but good because we managed to save so many people today”  
“Yeah, babe. You did a good job”  
“I know”  
Keith nudged him gently with his elbow  
“So modest”  
“Just another thing you love about me. How are the refugees”  
“Mum’s sorting out lodgings”  
“Mmm... she should send them on to Earth”  
“We can’t until they’ve been vetted...”  
“I know, but they’re going to be terrified living here... Nothing personal, but I know what it’s like”  
Keith sighed  
“I wish you didn’t. Seeing you hurt...”  
“Babe, you’re thinking too much”  
“You had scorch marks on your armour”  
“Exactly, on my armour. I’m not like you. I don’t go throwing my arms into incoming weapons”  
“It’s a bruise”  
Lance smiled at the pout in his husband’s tone  
“Still, today went well. I want to do this... I want to do more of this”  
Beside him, Keith tensed  
“Babe...”  
“I don’t necessarily mean liberating people... but... I got to thinking what came next. I think... no, I know what I want to do. I want to do more of this. More humanitarian work again. Not necessarily large scale operations, but what I used to do with the Talula. I want to... I want to deliver aid. Sometimes that might mean stepping in, but there are so many... it hurts to think there are people out there who can’t live as peacefully as we do. Those prisoners might not even have a home to go back to... and it... quiznakking sucks”  
“Babe, it’s not your fault”  
“I know it’s not. I’m not trying to shoulder the blame... I just wish... it wasn’t necessary. This rebellion was supposed to have been quashed phoebs ago, yet now they’ve regrouped stronger because Daibazaal took their leader... It just reminds me of the past”  
“The Galra didn’t unite under Lotor as they’d done with Zarkon”  
His poor precious husband. If that was where Keith’s mind went, he wasn’t about to burden him with the truth  
“We’ll talk about this later”  
Keith shifted, Lance finding his face being lifted  
“Is your mouth still sore?”  
“A bit... it’s a bit like inhaling old fibreglass”  
“I can’t say I’ve done that. I know you said no to pain relief...”  
“And I’m still saying no. I’m not going back there”  
“It’s been...”  
“I know how long it’s been, but that itch never left completely. I’m not putting you or our sons through that”  
“Alright... I just hate seeing you in pain”  
“You’re too good for me, Keith”  
“I try”  
“I know you do. I know how hard you try every single day. You did great out there today”  
“It would have been better if I’d...”  
“Stop. You were where you needed to be. The alien wasn’t... they were acting out of fear. It wasn’t malicious. They were just scared and confused. We both know how that feels”  
“Still...”  
“I’m not having you blaming yourself over one tiny incident, in an otherwise successful mission”  
“But your eyes...”  
“Will be fine. Like the rest of me. I’ll be in the pod for a bit, then we’ll cuddle with our boys. I miss them”  
“Krolia...”  
“Isn’t bringing the boys in with my face like this. They’re innocent. I won’t have them seeing the after effects of a war that should be over”  
Coughing, Lance grimaced at the blood in his mouth  
“Quiznak... shit, sorry... rest your voice. I’ll be here, and be here the whole time you’re in the pod. I’ve got your back, baby”  
Humming, Lance intended to do just that.

*  
Lance was disorientated as he came out the pod, Keith there to stop his fall. After several vargas, his husband been released into his arms. Carrying Lance back to their room, the first port of call was a warm bubble bath, then bed, so Lance could sleep the effects of the pod off. Jumping to the worst case scenario, Shiro and Curtis had wormholed in, Krolia keeping them preoccupied until Keith let her know he had Lance safely tucked up in bed. Today had been a good day. The rebellion bases destroyed, after the intelligence they held had been secured.

Propped up on one elbow, Keith brushed Lance’s wet hair from his forehead. The bruise on his arm was smarting, as was the one across the lower back he didn’t remember getting. Lance was barely injured beyond his shoulder and face, Keith unable to take his eyes off him, gentle as he wiped collecting grit from the corner of Lance’s eyes. His husband had done so well. He’d kept his cool, put the mission first and got the job done. Now he wanted to chase this path again. Keith finding he was the one lost. He’d found greater fulfilment in today’s work than he had the last 2ish years of teaching. The look of relief on the refugees faces at being freed... It was good feeling.

Still watching Lance sleep, he sighed to himself as the door to their room slid open. Moment ruined  
“Hey, Shiro”  
“Who said it was me?”  
“Krolia can keep you busy for only so long. Plus, I heard the pair of you overreacted when she gave you the news”  
“Can you blame us?”  
“No. No, I can’t. He came out the pod, now he’s sleeping it off. He did better out there today than I did”  
“I’m not surprised. He’s got a good head on his shoulders. Krolia did mention she’d seen his handy work. A few rebels came in missing toes”  
Keith snorted, that sound about right  
“He has been itching to shoot someone in the foot for a while now. They really must have pissed him off”

Shiro had bought flowers with him, placing them down on Keith’s bedside table as he helped himself to the empty side of the bed. Folding his hands in his lap, his brother smiled fondly  
“I guess we overreacted. You’d never know he went out on a mission today”  
That’s because his husband was perfect. His sleeping face angelic, with his mouth open and his nasally snores  
“Crystal shards scratched up his face where he was hit. It looked bad, but he kept insisting he was fine”  
“As he does. And he was fine in combat?”  
“Yeah. He... loved it. He wanted to... He’s got it in his head this is what he wants to do again. All that humanitarian stuff he used to do...”  
“You don’t want him too?”  
“I... what were we even thinking. We have sons that need us”  
“People needed you today”  
“And look what happened”  
“It could have happened to anyone”  
But it hadn’t! It’d happened to his husband. What would have happened if both of them had been hurt? What if Lance had been seriously injured? The damage to his face permanent? How did the two of them go about delivering aid, with a baby and two toddlers? And Kosmo... Kosmo had been extra protective of Lance during his pregnancy  
“Shiro, he wants this. A baby, marriage and this. How the quiznak is that supposed to work?”  
“Keith, take a breath. All you’ve got are assumptions”  
“Of course I do, because he got hit in the face and now he’s sleeping off the pod. At this rate all he needs is a blood seizure and he’d have hit the trifecta”  
“Look, we’re all worried about him. He’s felt lost for months, we all have. Leaving the Atlas... it’s been hard. I understand this need he has. We all do. When we were Voltron we made a real difference. Now we’re just men in the grand scheme of things. Maybe a project like this requires more than just us, but... maybe it’s something he has to do? How did you feel about the mission before you found he was hurt?”  
Keith knew what Shiro was driving at, but a project like this... where did they even start?  
“It felt good...”  
“I know you intend to resign from teaching. With the help of the garrison...”  
“Yeah, and then what. It eats him up inside that he left everything he crawled his way up to behind, but he... I can’t... I don’t think I can let him...”  
“Keith, Lance would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. You’re not alone with this. Curtis and I have the time to help, Lance built up a pretty impressive list of connections. At least let him look into it, maybe it’ll be something, maybe it’ll be nothing. Either way, have faith in him. Support him as he’s always supported you”  
Keith didn’t need to be told to have faith in Lance. Since he’d met his loud mouth idiot, he’d always had faith in Lance and his abilities, even if he’d been a dick towards him to begin with. When Lance set his mind to it, the sky was the limit...  
“I do have faith in him. I just... I feel crushed under the weight of this before we even begin”  
“Then it’s a good thing that’ll we’ll all be in this together. Patience yields focus”  
“Try telling that to Lance”  
“Lance already knows, it’s you that needs reminding. You know, Coran would want in, Pidge could even help with the technical coordination side of things... His bounty hunting contacts would provide us with the details of those caught in the fall out of the others actions...”

Shiro was dreaming if he thought things were going to come together as easily as he made them sound. His brain hurt at the idea of how many things that’d need to be organised. He’d barely remembered everything Lance had listed as required for their wedding, now there was this too... Just what the quiznak was next for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help... I literally am having the struggle if you can’t tell...  
> Here ends year 2... and maybe these morons will have figured out their life plan by the next chapter.
> 
> Also, originally Marco was gonna be the one instead of Kolivan


	8. Chapter 8

“Sorry, Shiro! I know, I know, but we’re having a white day!”  
Rushing into the bedroom of the hotel, Lance was sick with nerves. Carrying Hunter, Shiro held his hands out for him, as Lance was already moving to the mirror in his room. Laughing at him as he sat on the bed, Lance flipped Shiro off, the man simply didn’t understand that he was freaking the quiznak out  
“Did Keith get his jacket organised?”  
Lance groaned  
“No. No jacket. There’s vomit on it”  
“Laith or Hunter?”  
Shaking his head, Lance fiddled with his tie. Today was big  
“Me”  
“Look, you don’t need to be nervous”  
If only it was nerves. He was keeping his secret close to his chest... until he heard his mouth spilling his secret as if it wasn’t supposed to still be a secret   
“I’m not nervous. I’m finally pregnant”

A tick or two passed, Lance soon swept off his feet as Shiro damn near crushed him   
“Lance, that’s wonderful!”  
Spun round, Shiro was lucky he had nothing left to throw up, not that he wasn’t entirely sure his stomach knew this. Patting the big man’s shoulder, he squeaked out  
“Put... me down”  
Apologetically Shiro stood him back on his feet, straightening out the shoulders of his dress shirt   
“Oh! Oh, right! Sorry. How long...?”  
“Keith found out last week. 9 weeks, so we’re keeping it quiet until 12”  
“And...?”

And that was the usual amount of time as most miscarriages tended to happen before then. He should know, he’d... he’d had another one, that had left him wrecked in September. Keith was amazing about it. His husband had seen this thing online, people getting star tattoos to represent their loss. He had two little black stars now, Keith knew he’d always question that first pregnancy. The pregnancy neither of them wanted to think of, yet Keith accepted that it was part of who he was. Perhaps callous, he didn’t care to have the third tattooed after seeing the twin stars. He knew the past, and didn’t need a permanent reminder, it’d never ease his heart as the two marks remembering what could have been. The second miscarriage almost brought the whole process of trying to the end, then his heat had been late, with December a nightmare to get through. He’d tried to keep his excitement buried, thinking it was all in his head, until he couldn’t deny it and took a test. Keith had been apprehensive, scared to lose another one. His husband loved so easily now, the losses broke his heart. Coran has confirmed for them, Lance spending a lot of time on Altea of late, actually since he’d come back from Daibazaal after helping on Kolivan’s mission. 

With his heart was set on helping people, the name “Leandro” now reinstated upon the bounty network as an active agent. Unfortunately for Krolia, they wouldn’t be leaving Earth, as when Lance had sat down and really thought about it, he’d started thinking about those left behind after a capture. About the businesses who lose a worker, families that lose their income, those low level bounties for crimes as simple as stealing to provide for their families. He’d tended to show them compassion in the field as it was. Now he’d be signing their names under his, as he “sponsored” them to keep them out of jail. 

Having left Shiro hanging long enough, and Shiro having not continued, Lance asked  
“And what?”  
“Well, is...”  
Ooooh. For the man who’d been there for his first scan, Shiro had either forgotten due to his excitement, or had forgotten given so much had happened   
“Shiro, if you’re asking if it’s a boy or a girl, you’re way too soon. Now, can you please keep an eye on Hunter. He’s already screamed his head off at any choice other than this shirt, and we’re running late as it is”  
“Take a breath, it’s just a meeting”  
“It’s not just a meeting. We’re meeting with the priest I’ve known since I was born. He baptised me. He’s done the whole family, other than Keith and the twins”

Next month was their wedding, almost exactly a month to the day. Hearing how Keith had asked his Mami for his hand, Lance’s heart had flowed with love for his idiot husband. Curtis had been a godsend. He helped him be more independent in Platt City, and planning both their wedding together had been fun. They’d broken from tradition too as they spent New Years back Curtis’s family cabin. So many memories seemed to come back, only to fade away into the walls. His faithful diary filled in detail of the bits he managed to write down. Now he just needed to do something about the insane amount of neediness that the twins brought, so he could actually move on with the wedding plans. Toys had “mysteriously” stopped making noises, a relief to the pair of them until their silly uncles placing the stupid batteries back in. One day the boys liked bananas, the next they hated them with such a passion they were all but ground into the sofa. Trying to get them walking in public didn’t last for long. Laith was the master of the “dead drop”, throwing himself down and not moving when it came to taking him away from something he was interested in. Unfortunately you couldn’t pop the batteries out of kids, not even with their screaming sounded like a store alarm going off. They’d always kept him on his toes, yet once they’d hit three... Privacy no longer existed in any form at all. Trying to go to the toilet alone was a thing of the past, the boys demanded to know what he was doing from the other side of the door. Hunter has tried sticking building blocks up his nose when Lance had been cuddling the toilet for dear life, waiting to Keith to come home and shift change with him. His morning sickness kicked his arse right to the curb, then’d run him over repeatedly. His head was screaming, throat burning, and the twins decided they both needed to get into things they didn’t need to be in at all.

“Which means he already knows you, Lance. He’s known you your whole life”  
“That’s not a good thing Shiro. Mami tried to get me help when I came back, and it wasn’t exactly welcome”  
“It couldn’t have been that bad”  
“I downed a bottle of vodka, screamed at him about if God really did exist why was a magical princess forced to give up her life to save all of existence, then tipped the dipping bowl of holy water over on the way out”  
“And I bet you went back the next day to apologise”  
“It was the next week. I’ve seen him since then, but I still feel like a douche for how I treated him... and I’m pretty sure I was high and drunk at the time I did apologise”  
“You’re not high, nor are you drunk now”  
“No. I’m openly married to a man and carrying his baby, on top of having two other children, in a wedding that isn’t recognised under the eyes of god”  
Quiznak... his tie... it wasn’t sitting properly. Dropping his hands to his side, Lance hung his head over his behaviour. All he wanted was for the meeting to go smoothly. His brain had demanded everything be organised a certain way. The meeting they were having today was casual, yet he... he wanted to make a good impression. He’d spoken to the priest many time’s since he’d lost his temper, yet he’d been so incredibly hurt by Allura. Haunted by apparitions of his lost love, that’d only left because the hole she’d left in his soul had been filled by Keith. This time, as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, Lance leaned into the hold, tears quick to sink into Shiro’s shirt  
“You have nothing to worry about”  
“I want this wedding to be... I want it to be the happiest day of Keith’s life”  
“And it will be, other than the birth of your boys. There’s no need for tears”  
“There’s always a need for tears. I feel hormonal as fu... fudge. Last night I watched a movie with Keith... I was balling my eyes out when this cat got separated from its family. Keith had to turn it off because I couldn’t stop crying”  
Shiro chuckled   
“It’s not funny. I couldn’t stop thinking of how scared and lonely it must have felt. How it wanted to get back to it’s family but had no idea how too... This morning I started crying when Hunter didn’t like the blue shirt Keith picked out for me to wear. That’s how I ended up throwing up on him...”  
“Lance, it’s going to be alright. I’ll watch Hunter for you while you have your meeting”  
“I know you will, but now my head is all like “don’t let the baby out your sight. Since when are they this big? Have you seen how tiny Hunk and Shay’s son is in comparison? Tane makes the boys look massive... Wait... you would know, you see them more than I do...”

Tane was too quiznakking cute. He was exactly like his daddy. Round and cuddly. Where Hunk was all muscle, Tane was all chubby. He’d only met him once, Shay and Hunk pretty much homebodies from the moment he’d been born on Shay’s balmera. Though the initial birth happened there, something to do with his life force and that of the balmera’s, mum and Bub were moved to Erathus soon after for observation. Having decided to stay on Earth, with the occasional trip off world, Shiro and Curtis has visited at least a dozen times since the birth. Lance had wanted to have a baby shower for Shay, but Shay had declined. He wasn’t sure why he felt so on the outside, Shiro had sat him down and explained that it was hard for Shay’s family to comprehend that the egg donated carried none of his DNA in it. He got that they’d be confused, humans were a weird species especially him, he knew Shay and Hunk both liked him, but it sucked so quiznakking hard that he’d barely been able to meet their little boy outside of delivering off a near literal ton of the twins old things okay, so a ton may have been over exaggeration, it just felt that way filling and loading the boxes into Keith’s ship for delivery, grumbling over how spoilt the boys were thanks to their Godfathers. They messaged him, kept him updated as proud parents do, but he kind of missed... he missed that friendship that’d been forming again.

“Lance, take a deep breath. You look fine, and the meeting will be fine”  
“That’s easy for you to say... I have nothing left to throw up, but my stomach hasn’t got the message yet. I’m sure throwing up on a priest is a sin”  
Muttering bitterly, both hands went to his stomach. He was worried that he’d lose this little one too. He desperately didn’t want to lose them. The boys had already turned three. They loved their morning cuddles, loved their cartoons and loved chasing after Kosmo  
“Lance, it’s going to be okay. I’ve got Hunter, Curtis is already at the park with Laith”  
“You know you could have just stayed at the farm like the rest of the family”  
“We know. This is nice, not as nice as Mami’s cooking, but it’s nice being down near the beach”  
“In other words you two can’t keep your hands off each other, and don’t want to have sex in my childhood home. You’re doing better than Keith. He can’t keep his hands off me. Thankfully the kids provide enough of a distraction”  
“Cockblocked by kids...”  
“Yeah. Pretty much. Or Kosmo, he can sense I’m pregnant or something, he’s started getting angsty about the people around me. He climbed between me and Keith last night”  
“Don’t pretend you did love the attention”  
“I was between bouts of vomiting, I love him, but he’s a giant furry menace”  
“A furry menace that’ll be at the park”  
“Exactly. If he bites, don’t be afraid to scold him. He’s too pea brained to remember that friends are friends”  
“I’ll let him know you said that. Now, you look fine, perhaps we should get going before Keith comes to fetch you because you’ve taken so long”

Lance sighed. That was entirely possible. His husband was waiting as he’d only supposed to be dropping Hunter off. His son had napped longer than his brother, then was extra clingy, not wanting to go ahead with Laith and Curtis to the park  
“You’re right... I’m being stupid... Keith’s probably about to give himself a heart attack with worry. He’s already nervous we have a bounty coming up”  
“He doesn’t want you working?”  
“Not if there’s a chance I’ll get hit. This woman’s a repeat offender, I’ve let her off in the past before so I don’t think it’ll be too bad. But with it taking a while to conceive and the misc... nope. I’m not making myself worse than I am”  
“You’re not stupid. Okay, Hunter, are you ready for so much fun you won’t know what to do”  
His son shot Shiro such a “Keith look” that Lance couldn’t help but smile. Hunter had down all of Keith’s brooding looks, even if his little boy barely saw daddy with anything but a smile around him. No, their boys barely saw Keith angry at all, unless they were having their bums smacked for being naughty before being placed in time out... there had been that one time the boys caught a cold, Keith had cried over not being able to do anything more than everything they needed. His husband refusing to leave them, then eventually catching the same cold as there was no way he wasn’t giving their boys every ounce of love he could. Wrestling Hunter up and onto his shoulders, Hunter clung too tightly to Shiro’s hair. The moment cute as Shiro tried to rescue his hair while faking dropping the boy. Shiro and Curtis knew they now had the option of using his eggs, but they were keen to adopt first, then see about expanding their family.

Keith was pacing a hole in the sidewalk as Lance held the door open for Shiro and Hunter. His husband already starting to sweat through his suit. Suits weren’t necessarily needed, yet years of wearing his Sunday best had been drummed into him. Plus, Keith looked so mature and graceful in his suit that it helped hide his husband being a love sick idiot  
“Did you miss me?”  
Throwing his arms around him as if they’d been separated for hours, Lance laughed softly between pressing kisses Keith’s cheek  
“Yes. I thought you were only dropping Hunter off”  
“My big mouth got the better of me”  
“He means he was so nervous he let me know what was going on. Congratulations, daddy”  
Keith went stiff at Shiro’s confession  
“Babe... I thought...”  
Nuzzling into Keith’s cheek, Lance didn’t want to be scared of this pregnancy. He wanted to be happy. He wanted Keith to be happy  
“I know. I know you’re scared, but it’s Shiro. He’s... he’s been there for you, in a way I couldn’t be. He knows it’s a secret, and he knows we know how to hide a body”  
“Lance, you know I don’t...”  
Keith didn’t want him getting his hopes up. His fear understandable, yet tiring  
“I’ve only told Shiro. Mami might guess, but babe, we deserve this. We deserve to be happy. I’m going to be happy about it, because right now, I need something to distract from the fact I’m terrified about going to meet the priest”  
“Estaré bien, cariño”  
Quiznak be damned if his knees didn’t go slightly weak with love for his idiot   
“ Sé que lo harás, pero ¿qué hay de mí?”  
“That... that...”  
“A bit complicated for you? I love you for trying your damn hardest, but Spanish isn’t your forte. Just like Galra insists on running away from me. It’s ok, you can’t be too perfect or I’ll never be able to compete”  
“I’m hardly perfect, babe”  
“You’re as close as quiznakking possible. Ugh. I guess we have to go... Dios... oh, sh-sugar, whatever you do, don’t say Dios... You have to pretend I haven’t worn off on you”  
“Lance, you’re going to be fine. Keith, don’t let his nervousness infect you. You’ve faced worst battles than seeing a priest over your wedding. Hunter and I are off to the park, we’ll see you guys there”

Holding Keith’s hand as they walked through his home town, the nerves lessened until the church loomed before him. Kids played in the streets, running and laughing, happily playing with the terrors of Earth’s invasion forgotten. One day their boys would be like this, finding new best friends each time they visited Cuba, forced to wait for their little brother... or sister... Their arses smacked for leaving them behind, as his siblings had been when they’d left him. Waiting in front of his church, his priest leaned against his broom in a kind of pose, as if showing how proud he was of his church, and trying to appear as if they hadn’t already kept him waiting   
“Hola, Keith! Hola, Lance! Miriam said you’d be coming, though she didn’t warn me you’d be late”

Laughing off his comment didn’t lift Lance’s spirit. This was far worse than agreeing on the colour of the flowers for the wedding. The idea of a big white wedding was everything was big and white... Keith thought things needed more colour, his husband clearly wrong. Mami wanted the wedding and the reception on the farm. Lance was torn. He wouldn’t have minded having the wedding and reception at the farm, but he also didn’t want his family left with the clean up... and he kind of wanted... he wanted it to feel different from being on the farm. He wanted to feel pampered. He wanted to feel like a tourist coming here for a wedding, instead of just the same Cuban idiot he’d always been.

“Relax, relax. It was joke, si?”  
He was so quiznakking anxious that he gripped Keith’s hand for dear life. His poor husband using his free hand to scratch the back of his head as he hesitantly answered  
“Sorry, we’re both a little... we’re both a lot nervous. I... um... haven’t had much to do with churches in my lifetime, and we...”  
“You have an idea of how you wish your wedding to go. I’m sure Miriam has a way she also envisions your wedding. Perhaps both don’t align, not so much?”  
“Ah... no... um... first of all, is it... I mean...”  
Keith was trying so hard for his sake. Cuddling into his husband’s arm, Lance tried not to sound accusative   
“Keith is trying to ask if you have a problem with us both being men? He’s met Aunt Sarah, Aunt Sara, and the rest of them. They weren’t too happy when I brought a man home”  
“God’s love shines on all. Yes, yes, I can see how that might have been. Your parents wedding was one the first I attended here, near on 45years now. Though, I was still in quite the young man then. No idea of this intergalactic war. None of this Voltron. Come now, let us take a seat and we can discuss your plans”

His family, aunties, might be a stickler for traditions, but Lance was not. They wouldn’t be moving in with his parents at the start of their “new life”, they’d be getting married in the church, he didn’t want anything pinned to him. Everyone knew he wasn’t a virgin. He wasn’t sure if that discluded him from wearing white at all... but, whatever, it was his wedding. It’d been enough of a circus finding up their birth certificates to apply for a licence to renew their vows. People tended to be a little mocking when explaining you were tricked into marrying your not-boyfriend-boyfriend by a princess who gave you golden hair clips to symbolise the union. Keith had an issue with his, thanks to the stupid foster system. It was only stupid because of the unfair amount to person data they were left to swim in. In a digital world, Keith’s original, printed at the time he went into care, took time to be found. Lance learning later that Shiro had asked for a copy and been previously denied. He’d learned even later still that if they’d been looking for it harder, they would have found it boxed in the belongings of Keith’s father. Krolia was listed as unknown. Lance couldn’t imagine the story Keith father had had to spin on that one to protect his lover’s identity and his son’s safety. Following the priest inside, they headed for the church hall that connected to the side of the atrium.

He’d been here more time’s than he could remember for Sunday school. Mami would scrub his face red with a lick of spit on her thumb, valiantly trying to prove her children weren’t the ferals they were. Nostalgia crept in, the art on the walls making him question if any of the stories from the bible were actually alien related. If very easily could have been Blue swallowing Jonah... Dios. He really was cracking under the pressure. Jonah was most definitely not swallowed by his previous lion, nor was the castle an Ark. The mice hardly counted as a menagerie, though the human animals on board may have made up for that.

Knowing what they both kind of wanted made the meeting run smoother. Everything would in English for Keith’s sake, more than the sake of their guests. His husband held his hand under the table the whole time they spoke, Keith’s thumb drawing lazy circles that made it hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of his husband’s hand in his. Lance had some idea of his vows, the bits he wanted and the bits he didn’t. He’d love Keith, but obeying him... he couldn’t swear that before the Lord. He could promise to do his best to consult before doing anything, but that only carried weight if he actually remembered to ask. Obeying him also felt heavy. Keith had helped him be his own person again, obeying now kind of meant doing what he had to survive, despite the situation. Klearo wasn’t allowed to ruin this day for him. He wasn’t allowed to be a footnote in a day that was supposed to be perfect. Krystaal had brought so much of his past life to light, yet because of... some kind of miracle, the people he needed to believe him, actually did. They believed him when he glossed over the truth to hide the rape and length of his torture. They believed that his issues came from torture alone, not being restrained to a filthy surface and degraded in the worst way possible. He was Leandro again, though he might wear the same mask, he... he didn’t need to keep slipping that mask on to make it through. Holding up well, it wasn’t until one of the church volunteers carried over three cups of coffee and some biscuits that he needed Keith to get him out of there. His stomach turning violently at the coffee, his grip on Keith’s hand nearly crushing as bile burned at his throat. Noticing his suddenly sickly parlour, the priest asked Keith if he was ok, Keith lying to the man over Lance’s allergies, politely, if not hurriedly, excusing them. Ducking behind the church wall, it wasn’t the first time Lance had thrown up there. It was, however, the first time he was sober enough to feel bad about his actions. If his aunts could see him now, he’d be forced to scrub his mess away with a toothbrush. The whole town would know before nightfall and he’d probably be banned from having his wedding there. Emotionally drained from building the day up, then physically drained from trying to throw up what wasn’t there, when Keith held his arms open, Lance let himself fall into their warmth. Lifting him, Lance wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist, arms draped over his shoulders as he hid his face against Keith neck. His own stubborn pride had been defeated by his morning sickness. The thought of Bounty Hunting with morning sickness had him groaning out his laugh. He may not have thrown up on his priest’s shoes, but he was sure to confuse his capture by throwing up on theirs.

*  
Joining Shiro, Curtis, Laith, Hunter and Kosmo at the park, Lance stayed curled into Keith, now sitting between his legs with his side against his husband’s chest. Keith rubbing circles on his tender stomach, as Lance nose at his neck. The Cuban had warned his husband that wedding tended to be on the huge side down in Cuba, people he barely knew would be there for the event. The aunties were sure to try something, though it was nice that his abeula and his pop-pop would be able to attend. Keith would have insisted on their attendance, but the logistics would have been tricky. His abeula was frail, not that she let it show. All full of cheek for Keith and the twins. Keith was getting used to having his arse pinched, and the fact his abeula was a cuddler.

“What are you thinking about?”  
Lance hummed  
“Just abeula. And pop-pop. I’m glad they’re going to be able to be there”  
“Me too... though, I don’t think I want my arse pinched”  
Lance laughed softly, anything more made his stomach ache further  
“You love it. You know what she says, 60 years younger and I wouldn’t stand a chance”  
“Babe, I’m very gay... and very gay for your arse”  
“I know you are. You and your monster dick knocked me up again. Shiro went to ask if it was a boy or a girl already”  
“I bet he wagers on another boy”  
“Three of them... Dios, this is the most peace we’ve had in months. Can imagine how mischievous three little boys would be?”  
“With your sense of adventure... We’d be screwed, wouldn’t we?”  
“Maybe just a little. Then again, we’ve got three boys as it is... and somehow the oldest one is still the biggest menace”

Knowing he was being talked about, Kosmo came bounding from the other end of the park where Shiro and Curtis were teaching the boys how to play fetch with him. For the most part their two godfathers were the ones chasing the sticks the boys threw. Bracing for impact, Lance wasn’t disappointed when Kosmo jumped on him, tongue immediately licking at his face As his paws dug into Keith’s shoulders  
“Enough! Enough already! We know you’re the best boy in the universe”  
“Kosmo, sit!”  
“Relax, can’t you tell he already knows I’m pregnant again. He’d just excited at the prospect of another person to give him all the love and attention the boys have”  
Kosmo dropped his arse to sit, his paws still up on Keith’s shoulders as Lance turned to cuddle his silly fur son  
“You’re too lenient with him”  
“Maybe, but I can’t help it. He’s always been such a good boy”  
“Tell that to Kaltenecker”  
Lance snickered. Kaltenecker tolerated Kosmo at a distance, his cow had her own pride   
“She loves him. There’s a whole of him to love”  
“You’d never have guessed how big he would have gotten from how small he was as a puppy”  
“You could say the same about the boys. I miss being able to hold them with one arm”  
“So you miss the screaming, the two hour feeds and the teething”  
Lance groaned  
“And just like that, the moments gone. I’m still happy. I want to meet them. I want to see them already”  
Keith pressed his face into the crook of Lance’s shoulder, his words low and mumbled   
“Me... me too, babe”  
“Everything’s going to be alright. This little one... they’re going to grow up just like our boys. Their going to know how much their daddy loves them. You were so scared with the boys. So afraid you’d do something wrong... you haven’t. You’ve been the greatest father to the boys. They love you so much, and this little one will too”  
“I don’t want to see you cry again... I don’t want you to... I don’t want you to...”  
“Shhh. Babe, I’m ok. And if this little one, this one will be too. Aaaaaand I’m definitely having a cesarean this time. I don’t care if we have to move to Erathus, my arse is clenching at the thought of pushing”  
Keith nodded  
“There was something incredible about being there, delivering Hunter... Will I be allowed to be there this time?”  
“Yeah. You knocked me up, you have to be there when they get them out”  
“... them?”  
“Not like that. Don’t jinx me, we’re having one this time. One perfectly healthy, happy, single baby”  
Keith was getting his balls chopped if he’d managed to knock him up with more than one. He’d also be single handling every nappy change And tantrum from the twins to even things out  
“I don’t know, seeing you waddling around, so pregnant with my pups...”  
Lance felt something starting to poke at his hip. His husband was a horn dog  
“Stop that chain of thought right there, mister. We’re having on baby. One. If I’m feeling forgiving I might let you take that thing of yours to my arse later, but you can’t pop random boners in the park”  
“It’s not my fault... you’re so quiznakking beautiful”  
“When I’m bloated and can’t see my feet anymore? I think not”  
“That’s where you’re wrong. You keep telling me how I’m an amazing father to our boys, but you’re the amazing one. Our baby is growing inside of you. You birthed our boys and you’ve raised them... and now... your going through all of this again, for our family”  
“Yeah, for our family. Think about it, Mami went through this 5 times, she was silly enough to go through it another 4 times after Luis... Now she looks after the boys, she’s crazy”  
“Maybe you dad was just that good in bed?”

Lance wrinkled up his face, shoving Kosmo down so he could glare at his husband   
“Don’t you ever, ever, say that again. I don’t want to think about it. They’re my parents, it’s like when Krolia told you Kolivan was a screamer. No kid wants to know about their parents’ sex lite”  
Keith’s face was just as scrunched in disgust  
“I regretted it the moment the words were out my mouth”  
“So you should. Ugh. No. You’re definitely not getting any when we get home”  
“I deserve no less”  
A shudder ran through his husband, Lance glad he couldn’t read his mind. If he had to suffer than so did Keith  
“It’s as bad as when Shiro and Curtis get too detailed”  
“... babe... no. Didn’t we just agree, no more?”  
“I’m just saying... Wait, do you think we’re those people? Those people who share too much of their sex lives with their friend group... is that us?”  
“Dios, Lance. I don’t know... are we?”  
“I don’t think we are... You don’t give Shiro all the details do you?”  
“Not all the details... What do you tell Curtis?”  
“Nothing...? I mean, he notices when my hips are sore... Keith... I think we’re the over sharing couple...”  
“I don’t want to be the over sharing couple! How do we not be the over sharing couple?! I don’t... it’s not like... I mean...”  
Lance shook his head...  
“That’s it. Everyone knows how you make a baby... but they don’t need to know anything else. Do you think they talk about us?”  
Surely they had to. Lance couldn’t be quite, Keith always left him satisfied... and sometimes he couldn’t be quite... it wasn’t like they hadn’t walked in on them either...  
“No. No way... right?”  
“I don’t know! He was your brother first”  
“I don’t know either... I don’t want to over share. I don’t want to share...”  
“I don’t want to share either... This is your fault. Why’d you have to call papi a “stud”?”  
“I didn’t call him a stud. Argh! That’s it, no more. We’re going to get up, and we’re going to go play with the boys... and we’re never going to talk about this again”

Lance nodded quickly, pushing Kosmo back so he could start escaping Keith’s lap. He felt like a total weirdo sitting there in the park, in front of other people... Talking about... that. They were definitely not the over sharing couple. Curtis didn’t push on the details... He hadn’t let anything slip lately... that he knew of... oh Dios, no... He had no filter when he was sleepy. He was probably a walking advertisement for his and Keith’s sex life...  
“Ok. Good. Fine. Let’s go. Yep. Yep. Yeeeep. This never happened”  
“Nothing to see here”

Taking his hand, Keith hugged Lance’s left arm as they walked, Lance forgetting how to walk properly as he tried to act normal. For the last few years he’d spent his time gathering embarrassing anecdotes for the twins 18th. Now he was left with the feeling that he should be fearing what embarrassing stories were going to come up at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two idiot husbands having an idiot conversation. Nothing at all odd about that...


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in their hotel room, Keith was awash with nerves. His stomach felt as if he’d skipped the bottom step in a staircase, and left it somewhere down on the ground near his shoes. Adjusting his suit jacket, Shiro was unfairly calm. His best man had been sprouting unwanted words of wisdom all quiznakking morning. He hadn’t been able to wake up in Lance’s arms, nor had been able to see his husband’s smile. He hadn’t been able to hold his hand, share secret kisses, or reassure him that he hadn’t bolted from the terror of the ceremony. He wanted to marry Lance. That hadn’t changed, his heart full of peace with the knowledge he’d be able to call Lance his by Earth standards. The worry came with everyone and everything else that wasn’t Lance related. The twins were with Mami and Krolia at the farm, Krolia had made a slight adjustment to Korra’s dress, Lance hadn’t handled it well. With their room next to the one rented by Shiro and Curtis, their doors were open to ease their anxieties. In the other room Keith could hear Coran’s chatter drifting through in snippets. The constant flow of the Altean’s voice kept him from rushing to see that all was well with his husband.

“Keith, I’m sure he’s ok”  
Not realising he’d turned his head towards the neighbouring room, Keith huffed as he pulled his focus back to his brother. Dressed in a smart black suit, Shiro had a juniper flower pinned to his lapel already. Keith’s would be worn in his jacket pocket, in front of the red satin handkerchief already folded there. The juniper flowers were a gift from Coran, and though not in his plan for the days, Lance has allowed the flower. The red satin handkerchief matched Keith’s red tie, the only two bits of red at their wedding outside the flowers. Though the appeal of red chair covers had been high, the shade was far too reminiscent of blood, Lance paling at Ernesto’s choice. The reception would be held at his beach bar, the old man insistent upon it. Again, not what Lance had had planned, but his husband was so loved that it seemed everyone wanted to contribute in some way or another  
“I didn’t say he wasn’t”  
Shiro chuckled, his fingers running down the soft fabric of his tie, love and pride had made his brother’s eyes sparkle brightly in the sunlight streaming through the balcony window  
“No, no you didn’t. But you’ve been staring at that wall as if it insulted you”  
“It did. Besides, it’s between me and Lance”  
“You’ll see him soon enough. You agreed to spend the night apart”  
Keith wondered if Lance was as nervous as he was. Shiro and Curtis both knew what they were wearing, Keith had the suspicion that Lance knew the style and cut of his suit, yet Keith had no idea what Lance was wearing outside of a suit. With how many time’s Lance had straightened out his collar, kissing his forehead, called him handsome then sent him out to face the world, he wished he was doing the same for Lance, instead of Coran and Curtis   
“I made a horrible mistake. I should have been there with him... I should be in there with him”  
“No one likes an impatient man”  
“Lance knew what he was getting into...”  
“I would say that neither of you did. You’ve been wonderful with him. Every trial you faced together. As with all couples, you had your ups and down, that’s on both you of before you leap in to defend Lance. He’s needed a lot of time and care, yet you never shied away. You’ve grown into a man I’m very proud of to call my little brother. A fine father and a fine husband. You’ve found your place in life, in a warm home with a loving family”  
Shiro grew teary, Keith punching his shoulder to hide his own damp eyes. He could never put into words all that Shiro had done for him  
“At least you’re not above punching your brother... they grow up so fast”  
“Don’t worry, I promise to punch you as often as you make embarrassing comments”  
“You should hear my speech then”

Keith groaned. Speeches... he had to make one at the reception and he was certain he’d make a quiznakking fool of himself. He’d practiced his vows daily for the last week, yet was sure he’d make a fool of himself there  
“Don’t worry. Your wedding will go smoothly, you’re marrying the love of your life, you should look so bothered”  
“I’m not bothered... I just... I want things to be perfect for Lance”  
“He’ll be happy as long as you show up. Which reminds me, Rachel still needs to stop by and take photos of you”  
Keith grumbled under his breath. He’d be happier if she didn’t   
“Speak of the devil and she shall appear! You look as nervous as Lance does!”

Bounding into the room, Keith pulled a face as a flash went off. Laughing behind her camera, Rachel snapped a couple more. His sister-in-law was beyond obnoxious when placed behind her camera  
“Lance is going to love these! You should see him, for the runt of the family, he’s cleaned up well”  
He had to know  
“Has... is he okay?”  
“Do you mean has he been worrying about you all morning, then yes. It’s kind of gross how in love you are”

“Rachel! Don’t be a bitch!”  
Keith jumped at the sound of Lance’s voice. A giddy excitement building at the fact he hadn’t left him  
“I’m not!”  
“I find that hard to believe! Babe! If she’s annoying, threaten to throw her camera out!”  
“Threaten my camera and I won’t show you the photos of Keith!”  
“Babe! I’m sorry, but I want those photos! Please don’t annoy Rachel”  
Scrunching his face up, Keith covered his mouth as he laughed at the bantering siblings   
“Babe?! I can’t hear you answering me!”  
Dios, he loved this man  
“I’ll behave! Hey, babe, I love you!”  
“I love you, too... nmgh...”  
“Sorry, Keith! You’re interrupting him! Shiro, stop your groom from distracting mine!”  
Curtis cut Lance off, but Keith had heard what he’d needed. Lance was right there, behind that stupid wall, waiting just as impatiently as he was to marry him.

*  
Prepared with far too much time remaining, Lance finally had a moment to breathe. Coran and Curtis were sent to... do anything but be there. His nerves were high, Coran insisting on adjusting his tie each time he slid it down his neck so he didn’t feel strangled. Up since the early hours with morning sickness, Lance felt as if he had more concealer on his base than there was icing on their wedding cake. All he wanted was to marry Keith already. He wanted to see him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. Tell him he loved him and ensure that Keith hadn’t left him behind. There was barely any sound coming from the next room. Feeling constricted, yet again by his tie, Lance slid it downwards as he strode out to the balcony in the desperate need for air. Having battled with his nausea all morning, each time he felt that horrible inability to breathe he thought he was going to vomit.

“What?! Fuck, Lance? Don’t look”  
Turning instinctively at Keith’s voice, Lance spun away just as fast. He’d caught a glimpse of Keith in his tailored suit, but a glimpse wasn’t enough. He was dying waiting to see his husband   
“What are you doing out here?!”  
“Me? What are you doing out here?”  
“I was getting air before Curtis and Coran came back“  
“I was getting air before Shiro came back... This is their fault, they left us unsupervised”  
Those few words made up for Curtis and Coran’s fussing. His husband making him smile so stupidly he was blushing up a storm. 

“Babe, you still there?”  
“Yeah...”  
“I really want to see you...”  
Lance sighed, moving his hand to cover his eyes   
“Keith, you know we can’t. It’s bad luck”  
“I’m not, I promise I’m not”  
He better not be. Lance wasn’t looking this fine only for the effect to be ruined by a sneak peak before time   
“With all the bad luck we’ve had, I think we’re due for good luck”  
“I know. I’m not looking, I promise. I’ve missed you. I missed waking up with you”  
Nodding, Lance remembered that Keith couldn’t see his reply   
“I missed it too... Curtis tried to... he tried to make me feel better about missing you, but he’s not you”  
“Morning sickness?”  
“You know it... You make me feel better, but my other side feels all icky when Curtis tries take care of me like you do”  
“Icky? Oh, babe...”  
“I can say icky... Keith... I... thank you. Thank you for not running away... I tried so hard not to love you. I was so sure I didn’t deserve your love or affection. I was so sure I couldn’t give you all of my heart, that I’d never... that I’d never be this happy again. Thank you for not listening to me...”

Choked with emotion, Lance wanted to hop the metre gap between their balconies. He wanted to take Keith in his arms and hold him tight. Curtis had tried to be by his side as he spent most of the night in bathroom, but it wasn’t like... He did everything right, but he wasn’t Keith. He didn’t interlace their fingers. He didn’t make jokes to try and make him feel better. He didn’t scold the baby over how sick they were making daddy. Keith would have held his hair back, rubbed his stomach, fallen asleep with his arms looped around Lance’s waist.

“You... you’re amazing. You’ve always been amazing. You were amazingly annoying. Brave and selfless. I couldn’t believe you’d saved Coran from that blast as if it was the most natural thing to do. You were loud mouthed, annoyingly flirty, and got on with everyone. I hated how jealous I was. I didn’t get it. I didn’t get how you could have fun... but you weren’t, not all the time. You pushed it all down so none of us would feel as lonely as you did. I... I wanted to support you and Allura... I hated how suddenly she finally realised everything that made you so good. I wanted... I wanted you to be happy, even if it couldn’t have been me. I treated you so badly. I came back and acted like a dick because I couldn’t deal with the fact I was in love with you and there was no way you’d love me back. I hurt you. I yelled at you. I made you doubt yourself... but... but you loved me after all and sometimes... sometimes I don’t know how you can just... I get scared that it’s all a dream. You gave me a family, and then a family of our own. You let me in... and I promise, for the rest of my life, I’ll keep ignoring your wishes when you’re wrong”

Lance laughed, probably too hard for the sincerity in Keith’s words. His husband was an idiot. His wedding ring said as much, the flat gold band carried the inscription on the inside “To the other half of my idiot”. The band was plain, not too posh. If it’d been too posh, Keith may have felt too self conscious about it. Lance also like the simplicity. He didn’t need a fancy house, or a nice car, or a million other useless things. He found happiness in clothes, or blankets that Keith chose for him. Especially the blankets. When his husband wasn’t home he could swaddled himself up and bask in the memory of the gift. They could have had all the fancy things they’d ever need, but Lance preferred their simple life. The shack was filled with new memories and happiness. Happiness for Keith, as well as that sense of home. Their home. Things might have changed, the shack may now sport an extension. Colleen‘a greenhouse may now be filled with fruits and vegetables to help their humanitarian cause, but... it was still the same precious place as it’d always been to his husband.

“Keith, I can’t wait to marry you”  
“I can’t wait to marry you either”  
“This wait is the worst bit”  
“It quiznakking sucks... I better go back in... Hearing your voice makes me want to see you”  
Lance’s heart fell a little. He didn’t want Keith to leave. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to keep talking to him like this, despite them standing on two balconies with their backs to each other  
“Yeah... yeah... I’ll see you at the church?”  
“Yeah, baby. I know it’s a thing to be late, but I don’t know how much more waiting my heart can take”  
“I’ll do my very best to be only a tiny bit late. Any later than that and you’ll have to blame Marco, he’s the one driving”  
“Maybe I should kidnap you now? Whisk you away to our wedding before Marco and his bad driving show up?”  
Keith shouldn’t tease with such an offer. Lance would love nothing more than to be whisked away, yet... stupid traditions. Trying not to show how desperately he wanted it, he swallowed down his desire to jump into Keith’s arms  
“It’s only 6 blocks, I’m sure I’ll survive. I... I’ll see you soon”  
“I’ll be waiting”

*  
Organising the wedding party had been a headache. Lance didn’t want anyone to feel left out. Curtis was his best man, yet he’d stand with Keith to even out the numbers on both sides. Curtis was the holder of both rings, the twins still wanting to stick everything they could in their mouths when their hands weren’t down their pants. Marco and Lucteal would be standing on his side once they finally moved inside the church. Veronica, Axca, Luis and Daehra were seated in the front row, Lance not sure how to include them without having too many people when compared to Keith. It seemed fair to have three, with his papi, then in Keith’s side he’d have three with Kolivan. Between Kolivan and Veronica, their guests wouldn’t stand a chance, the slightest “misbehaviour” would lead to their eviction. Besides, Curtis and Shiro couldn’t say no to him. The buck’s party making the news when Keith got into a brawl and Matt set a dumpster on fire. Hunk had bailed early, missing the excitement as Lance had to bail on his spa night to collect the group from the police station. Lance wasn’t aware he was having a spa night, too focused on sending Keith off to drink himself stupid. First Pidge had shown up, which wasn’t that suspicious... but she was with Shay... 

Pidge showing up wasn’t all that common, nor was it out of the norm. Shay, he was shocked to see, Tane cradled up against her, Lance melting over the baby boy. No. He was clueless until Veronica and Axca showed up... then Rachel. Taking his position as annoying sibling, Rachel forced them all into mani’s and pedi’s. a chick flick was thrown on in the background and that was how he spent his buck’s night... kind of envious he hadn’t ended up waiting to be bailed out by someone like his husband, yet glad he hadn’t been the sober one trying to keep them all in line.

Waiting out in front of the church was his Papi, eyes watering already as he wrung his hands, not knowing what to do with himself. Krolia had an eye on the kids, everyone peeling off to preform their duties. Lance was already feeling teary, wrapping his arms around his papi, he sighed softly into his father’s shoulders. His papi would be walking him down the isle  
“Lance...”  
“Thank you... I know I haven’t always been the best of sons, but thank you for never giving up on me”  
“I was going to say your suit’s going to get wrinkled”  
“I don’t care. I couldn’t ask for a better father... or a better grandfather to the boys... You...”  
“That’s enough. You’ve grown into a fine man. One I’m proud to call my son. You’re marrying Keith, and I couldn’t be prouder of the both of you”  
Leaning back, Lance wiped at his eyes, grateful for waterproof makeup as he did. His papi gave him a knowing look, Lance snorting as he then nodded. His mother had made very subtle hints she knew he was expecting again  
“Mami told you already, didn’t she?”  
His papi laughed  
“She told me. I think she’s dying to tell everyone”  
He understood that excitement, making it to 12 weeks, he’d been dying to tell everyone since, the wedding seeming the best time as they were all together for it  
“I’m over 12 weeks now”  
“I’m proud for you. I know you Keith wanted this”  
“We did... we do. I wanted to tell you, before the ceremony. Everything’s going smoothly, I’ve even got scans. And I’m seeing the same obstetrician on Erathus. She’s really good, Shay saw her too. One baby this time, I think even Mami would have struggled if it’d been twins again”  
“She would have loved them just as much”  
“As she prayed to the lord for strength. I don’t know how you and Mami managed with us... but I’m glad you’re my father. I couldn’t ask for a better father... Sorry, no crying... right... I wanna get in there and marry him already”  
“Then you’ll need this. This is from your abeula, she wore it to her wedding, then your Mami did the same. Luis and Lisa had their own sense of style, but I have a feeling you’ll like this”

Pulling out a small box, his father popped it open. Mami’s blue sapphire brooch staring up at him. It was one of those very rare family treasures that only made an appearance at the most important of family events. He’d forgotten it even existed  
“It’s your something borrowed, though, she did say she wished for you to have it”  
Set in its silver setting, it didn’t go with his suit or tie, but there was no way it wasn’t making an appearance  
“Can you...?”  
Nodding, his father went about affixing it to his lapel  
“The clip is old, yet has plenty of life left in it. Maybe one day you’ll pass it to your grandchildren”  
“I... yeah... I forgot it existed. The boys are bit too young to understand, so I’ll have to wait until they’re older to explain”  
“Don’t think for a moment Miriam won’t get her slipper out if she finds you’ve lost it”  
“Papi, you’re not supposed to be scared of Mami”  
“Lance, we’re all a little scared of your mother”  
“Yeah, she’s fierce but she loves us even fiercer... I’m sorry I made you two...”  
“You were grieving. You’d lost your way...”  
“Keith guided me back... I love him, papi”  
“We love him too. You did good, Lance. You’ve chosen a man who understand you. Who’s grown with you, and who will continue to grow with you. There’s nothing more a father could ask for, for his little boy”  
“Papi, I’m not that little anymore”  
“You’ll always be my little Lance”  
Kissing his forehead, Lance knew it was true. Just like his boys would always be his babies, he was his Papi’s baby boy.

Waving at them, Krolia signalled it was finally time. She held the bouquet he’d hold. He didn’t think he needed one, even if he secretly wanted one. Keith arguing that he should. Linking arms with his papi, Lance felt a serenity wash over him. He was about to marry the love of his life... for a second time and held no regrets or hesitation as they walked over to Krolia.

*  
Seeing Lance took Keith’s breath away. His husband’s eyes widening at the packed church. With the pews filled, the crowd had spilled over into standing. Kolivan had let him know the media had tried to show their faces, employing a jammer, everything outside the church was blocked from both filming and recording. Their special day just for them. In her white flower girl dress, Korra looked pained over throwing handfuls of white petals as she walked ahead of Krolia who held hands with their twins. Nearing the end of the isle, Laith made a run for it, crying “daddy” as he found he couldn’t quite reach his father due to Krolia’s hand. Giving his mother the barest of nods, both boys were released, both running into his arms as Keith knelt on one knee, Krolia moving to her seat beside Miriam and Coran   
“Look, here comes daddy”

Blushing as he held his bouquet, Lance’s smile was soft. His steps confident on the arm of his papi. Keith’s heart swelling with love and pride as his husband made it to the end of the isle, passing his flowers to Krolia, before his papi took his left hand, leaning in to give Lance a one armed hug, then taking his place beside Marco. Making the three steps unaided, Lance was all smiles at the three of them. With a graceful gesture, Hunter moved to Lance’s offered arm, before Lance was lifting him onto his hip and kissing his forehead  
“I love you, my baby boy. Uncle Marco is going to hold you, because your daddy and I want you two part of the ceremony”  
Hunter clung harder to Lance, Marco having to pry Hunter off Lance, as Shiro “convinced” Laith that he needed to go to him. Kissing his son on the cheek, Laith watched him closely, twisting so as to not break his line of sight. Rising to his feet, Keith’s heart skipped a beat as Lance held his hands out for Keith to take  
“Hey, you”  
“Hey, yourself. You look beautiful”  
Lance ducked his head. Where Marco and Lucteal’s suit jackets were double lapelled, Lance was single, as was his papi’s. His blue tie the same shade of blue as his husband’s ocean blue eyes. Intentionally mussed into a stylised brushed back “mess”, a little shorter than Keith remembered it being. Quiznak... he wanted to skip to “I do” already, because he most certainly did  
“You look beyond handsome. I knew the three button jacket would be a good choice on you”  
“You weren’t supposed to know”

“Gentlemen, perhaps your ready to begin?”  
There was a smattering of laughter, both of them ducking their heads. Lance was truly breath taking, warm tingles pulsing through his fingers where the and Lance’s fingertips were hooked. He could see how the previous night had worn on Lance, the makeup hiding the bags yet unable to hide the sleep in Lance’s bright blue eyes. His marks glowed brightly, telling Keith that his husband was happy. As happy as he was to be finally standing there, in front of everyone, the lead up may have been chaotic, but Keith was kicking himself for not setting a day sooner. Lance was so beyond radiant. He couldn’t be more proud of how far his husband had come. How much he’d grown, how he’d come out of his shell and despite everything, he still found the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

*  
Lance couldn’t concentrate on the words of the priest. His eyes as firmly glued on Keith’s smiling face. Dressed smartly, with his hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, Lance knew he was being biased, but Keith had taken his breath away. Especially the way his whole face had lit up upon setting eyes on him. Their boys in his hold, smile wide and loving. Dios... Since the first step he’d taken into the church, Lance had felt as if he were walking on clouds. This was his wedding. His wedding in a packed church, filled with people who’d actually wanted to come. There was something... something so intimate, despite their friends and family. There was no one outside of him and Keith, and the priest... They hadn’t been tricked by a princess, they weren’t in the caves of Daehra’s home world. They weren’t lost. They had each other... No matter how scared he’d been, nor how tightly his demons still clung to him, Keith always pulled him back. He pulled him back with those arms of his. Those hands that taken so many lives were never anything but warm towards him. Nightmares never counted. Those soft hands clenched in rage and confusion never struck him outside of the terrifying dreams. Each nightmare may break Lance’s heart, but Keith’s sadness and guilt broke his heart more than any accidentally broken noses. His husband treated him as he was the greatest treasure on Earth. Even when they butted heads, even when he wanted to kick Keith to the dog house and tell him how wrong he was being, Keith still made him feel like anything was possible for the pair of them. The universe no longer needed Voltron, but that didn’t mean their adventure came to an end.

“We now reach the exchanging of rings. Lance and Keith have both written their own vows that they would like to share with us before the exchange. Keith, I will now ask that you share your vows with us before the Lord, your friends, your family. That you make these vows solemnly, and swear to uphold them to the very best of your ability”  
Keith nodded at the priest, Lance squeezing his fingertips in reassurance   
“I will. I do. I swear”   
This was the hardest part of the ceremony. Lance’s tongue felt thick and heavy, awkward in his mouth. Keith would surely be feeling the same way. Closing his eyes, Keith took a deep breath before slowly exhaling as he opened those galaxy eyes of his  
“Lance... Ever since I met you, you have always managed to surprise me. From piloting the Blue lion, to coming crashing back into my life. When we met, we were hardly friends. Stupid kids lashing out at each other in a war that we didn’t know existed. Slowly things changed. Slowly I saw the real you. The you that I fell in love with. No matter what happened, you’ve worn your heart on your sleeve. Always acting and considering the needs of everyone around you. My vow to you is that I will forever love you. I will honour you. Your thoughts, feelings and emotions. Through richer and poorer, I promise I will be by your side. In sickness and in health, you will be my partner. On those days we both find it hard to get out of bed, you will be my reason, my strength and guiding light. You are my family. You have given me more than I ever felt I deserved. I... our... Your strength and the strength of your love, I have no words for. Nothing seems enough, in any known language. Not to describe the kindness you and your family have shown me... Growing up... Growing up I thought I’d be alone forever. Passed from home to home, never finding the place I belong. Never having children of my own... but you... so naturally loved me. You gave me the most amazing boys I could ever want... You are the idiot to my idiot. The other half of my heart. My friend, lover, rival and best friend. You make me strive to be better, and for that, I shall forever cherish every single day that I spend with you as my husband. Keith and Lance, neck and neck. Idiot to my idiot... and my accidental husband. I promise until the day we die, I will forever have your back. I love you, Lance. It’d be my pleasure to have and to hold you, no matter what comes our way”

Quiznak. He was crying. Tears streaming down his face with the happiness he felt  
“I love you too, my idiot”  
Whispering the words, the priest cleared his throat to remind him that technically it wasn’t his turn to talk yet   
“Lance, I ask that you now make your vows to Keith. That in front of the Lord, your family and your friends, you make these vows solemnly, and swear to uphold them to the very best of your ability”  
“I do and I promise too. Keith. I never thought I would be this close to you. I never thought our lives would play out like this. That someday we’d stand here before everyone, saying our vows like this. You... you have been my rock. My heart, my soul and my brain. When we reunited, I was no longer the same person I’d been upon the castle. I was no longer your team mate, and barely your friend. I was so broken and lost, attempting to deal with what had been done to me without permission by Allura. All I wanted was for you to leave me alone. I wanted to forget you because I loved you... Through sickness and through health, you have been by my side. The things we’ve been through... when we thought it couldn’t get worse... You had my back. You are the best father our children could ask for...”  
Lance moved his right hand from Keith’s to resting on his belly  
“... including this little one. I have absolute faith in you. You hold my trust, so I do solemnly swear to love, cherish, and forever support you to the best of my abilities. I promise through richer or poorer, as long as I have you and our children I’ll have everything I could ever need. Every night and every morning, I want to wake up to you. To have and to hold. To treasure and to love. As we stand here, I’m not scared because you’re by my side. You are the other half of my idiot. My soulmate. My protector and guider. I will always remain faithful to you, even if the world was to turn against you, you will find me by your side. From one idiot to another, marrying you by accident was the best accident of my life. I love you, Mullet”

Keith was shaking, his scent so warm with that familiar campfire smell. His husband truly looked as if he was an angel descended to the realm of men. They weren’t dumb kids anymore. They wrinkles, and Lance had found grey hairs. They’d known each other now for more than half their lives. Lance’s life enriched by the fact Keith existed. As long as his husband existed, he was unstoppable.

“And now for the exchanging of rings. You two did remember them, didn’t you?”

The priests comment drew a laugh from the crowd. Curtis stepping forward to hand Keith the first ring. They’d already discussed this part, and decided to skip repeating their vows more traditionally through the exchange. Taking the ring, Keith left Lance’s left hand hovering, Lance finding he was shaking just as hard  
“With this ring, I thee wed. Accept it as a token of my love in our union and my faithfulness to you alone”  
Lance felt himself laugh at the use of “union” as he doubted very much that the others would remember that Daehra’s home works referred to their concept of marriage as a “union”. Sliding the gold band onto his finger, Lance let out another laugh  
“From one idiot to another with all the love in my heart and soul”

“And, Lance”  
Taking Keith’s ring from Curtis at the priests direction, the reason Lance had laughed was because as far as he could see the two bands were exactly the same  
“With this ring, I thee wed. Accept it as a token of my love for you, and my promise to remain faithful to you alone”  
Keith’s hand was shaking so hard Lance nearly got the ring caught on his husband’s knuckle. Staring down at the band, his husband clicked  
“Right back at you, babe”

They’d decided to have the certificate signing part at the end of the wedding. The service had already been long as it was. The priest had read various bible verses in Spanish as he’d spoken of love and what it meant to him and Keith. Lance had planned for the verses to be said in English for the sake of their guests, Keith had obviously decided that Spanish would be better as he knew how large a part Lance’s cultural identity had shaped him

“We will now move forward to the signing of the wedding certificate, I invite Keith, Lance, and your two witnesses to the table”

This was where the kids came back into the ceremony. Taking Hunter in his arms, his son snuggled into him. He’d used up all his energy being confused over what his two fathers were doing. Carrying their children, Lance sat at the one seat at the table, Keith standing by his side as Shiro and Curtis came fo sign as witnesses. As he was sitting, he sat Hunter up in his lap, leaning down to rest his cheek against his soft hair as he read over the certificate. Instructed them where to sign, Rachel insisted she needed to blind them with a dozen photos of the moment, before they were allowed to resume their positions. Lance feeling just signature would have been better without his sister’s hover into . Keeping the boys on their hips, they then returned to stand before the priest. Keith holding his left hand, as the man cleared his throat. If the number of times he’d cleared his throat had been a shot game, Lance would have expired from alcohol poisoning very early on in proceedings   
“With this, the wedding ceremony of Keith and Lance draws to a close. There is one final thing for me to say; I now pronounce you Husband and Husband in the eyes of our lord, you may now kiss your husband”

Leaning up to kiss Keith, Lance’s lost himself in finally feeling his husband’s lips again his. Both of them smiling around the kiss that carried on for one moment, then spilled over into several. Coughing again, the priest interrupted them  
“Save something for the honeymoon, gentlemen”  
Forced to break the kiss, they instinctively moved closer, nuzzling affectionately as they both beamed in pride   
“I love you, Lance”  
“I love you, too, Keith. Always and forever”  
“Right back at you, babe”  
Lance faked a groan, feeling like it was physically impossible to be mad at Keith throwing his line back at him. He and Keith were married. Married. In and old church bursting with the guests and white flowers  
“Sooo... I guess we’re husbands all over again”  
“You will always be my husband. And I will always be yours. Now, my husband, are you ready for me to lead you back down the isle”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I really am”

*  
Their third child, Lena was born on the 28th of July. As with her older brothers, Lance hadn’t quite made it to hospital for the birth, going into labour on the same day that Keith was dropping off the boys on Daibazaal to be with Krolia ahead of the birth. Wrecked by contractions, Lance had gone to take a warm shower, barely five minutes in he felt the need to push. Their little girl crowning as he sat on the shower floor, cursing Keith in every which way he could for not being there when he needed him. With a hairs breath to spare Keith bursting in with two medics from the garrison hot on his heels, moved out the shower to give birth there on the bathroom floor, Keith supporting him from behind the entire time he laboured through the pain. Holding their little girl in his arms, he had no idea where the name Lena had come from, the name slipping from his lips as he whispered a welcome to their precious baby daughter. Her hair was so softly coloured it was practically white, her big eyes opening for a second, rendering him dumb with the striking similarities between her and Allura. When they’d found they were having a girl, Keith had suggested Allura for a name. Feeling it fitting to her honour her memory. Lance would always remember Allura with love now that he’d made peace with that part of his life, yet Allura had been Allura, their daughter needed her own name, without the yoke of his ex-girlfriends name around her neck. Having also discussed their options, they settled upon the three, Lance having his tubes tied once in hospital. If they wished for another baby, they had his eggs and access to every medical process under the sun. Lance had initially wanted a hysterectomy following the birth due to his heats, before setting on a tubal ligation so they’d have the option of carrying later on in life. Their little girl had knocked her father for six by being born so fast, Keith had been so panicked fo learn they were having a girl. He was a helicopter parent all over again, scared he’d drop their tiny daughter as he had his first cuddle.

Having a newborn baby made their humanitarian work harder, “Leandro” now on of three people instead of one depending on how cranky their babies were at the time, and the type of bounty they were chasing. Shiro and Curtis playing baby sitters for the kids, and later becoming fathers to their two sons, Flynn and Connor, they were able to make it work with plenty of sleep overs and even more plentiful love.

They were able to help those on Earth and surrounding Erathus the Garrison Galaxy. Despite their ups and downs, Earth continued to be home as their adventure continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every single person who read, kudos, and commented. I want to thank you for following these two idiots to the very end. And I hope to see you all soon. 
> 
> Yours with much love,  
> Ashratherose


End file.
